


La Gioconda

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, Pretending to Be Gay, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. McKay, Colonel Sheppard und Major Lorne begleiten während ihres erzwungenen Aufenthalts auf der Erde Dr. Jackson nach Italien, weil dort Hinweise auf Antiker gefunden worden sind. Ohne dass sie es wollen, lernen John und Rodney das Italien der Renaissance viel genauer kennen, als sie das je gedacht hätten. Dort wieder weg zu kommen, ist leider nicht ganz so leicht wie gehofft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Gioconda

**Author's Note:**

> Staffel: 3 während “The Return I” (3x10) //(SG-1: nach dem “Pegasus Project” (10x3) 
> 
> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Aisling! Weiterer Dank geht an Lady Amarra für das Berichtigen einer historischen Ungenauigkeit und Cori für das Auffinden von noch einigen Tippfehlern.

Resigniert nahm John Sheppard eine weitere Akte von dem mittleren Stapel auf seinem blankpolierten Schreibtisch im SGC. Es war der Stapel, den er im Geiste „Dringend-Stapel“ genannt hatte. Dort lag alles, was er noch vor dem Wochenende erledigen musste oder sollte. Dann kam rechts der „Zuwarten-Stapel“, das waren Dinge, die sich hoffentlich von allein erledigten, wenn man nur über genügend Sitzfleisch verfügte. Und links der dritte, leider dünnste Stapel, der in seinem Kopf „Delegieren-Stapel“ hieß, da musste er nur noch herausfinden, wem er die Aktenmappen am besten aufs Auge drücken konnte. 

Er schlug die oberste Mappe der „Dringend“-Akten auf und ließ seinen Blick angewidert über die Material-Listen gehen. Das waren die Anforderungen seiner Männer, seines SG-Teams, nach dem letzten Einsatz auf PX3 888. Ein Einsatz, der zu exorbitant hohem Materialausfall geführt hatte, weil zäher Schlamm vor dem Stargate, hinter dem Stargate und auf den Stufen des Stargates dazu geführt hatte, dass alles, was mit dem Boden in Berührung gekommen war, dermaßen bestialisch gestunken hatte, dass man es nur noch wegwerfen konnte. Wie Major Johansson es allerdings geschafft hatte insgesamt fünf Unterhosen, für die er jetzt Ersatz anforderte, auf diese Art und Weise zu ruinieren, das würde er noch herausfinden müssen. 

Falls er nicht zu müde dazu wäre. John gähnte und tastete aus einem Reflex heraus mit seiner Hand Richtung Kaffeetasse. Kaffee hieß Koffein und Koffein hieß, dass er noch ein Weilchen länger wach wäre, um sich mit diesem spannenden Papierkram befassen zu können. John nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse und musste feststellen, dass der Kaffee kalt war und dass der erste Schluck auch der letzte war – die Tasse war leer. Seufzend stellte er sie zur Seite.

Natürlich, das Formularunwesen hatte es auch auf Atlantis gegeben und ein nicht unerheblicher Teil davon war an ihm hängen geblieben. Auch in Atlantis hatte er den Papierkram schon nicht gemocht, ihn aber als unabdingbaren, oftmals lebenswichtigen Teil seiner Arbeit angesehen. Wenn z.B. die Munition nicht rechtzeitig auf den Listen stand, bedeutete das, dass die Daedalus sie beim nächsten Rendezvous nicht dabei haben würde. Und damit hieß das auch, dass sie den Wraith oder sonstigen netten Bewohnern der Pegasus-Galaxie nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten. 

Sich mit Johanssons Unterhosen befassen zu müssen, erschien ihm dagegen ein klein wenig unter seiner Qualifikation. Er setzte dennoch seine Unterschrift unter die Anforderung und kaute dann auf seinem Kugelschreiber herum. Er starrte auf die Zeilen vor sich, ohne sie zu sehen. 

Alles kam ihm wie ein Rückschritt vor. Alles. Die glitzernde Stadt im Meer fehlte ihm mit jedem Tag mehr. Die Weite, die Helligkeit, der Seegeruch – stattdessen begab er sich freiwillig wie ein Maulwurf unter die Erde, zu Einheitsgrau, Beton und der abgestandenen Luft der Klimaanlage. Hin zu jeder Menge Verwaltungskram, unterbrochen von einigen Missionen, die aber auch meist unspektakulär verliefen. Sein Team jedenfalls war noch keinem Prior begegnet. Was ja auch eigentlich gut war. Eigentlich. 

Sheppard lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und starrte unter die Decke. Wie konnte man so … blöd sein, Todesgefahr zu vermissen? Seit wann war er so süchtig nach den Adrenalin-Schüben geworden, die das Unbekannte mit sich brachte? Sollte er sich nicht freuen, dass er endlich einmal nicht jeden Tag in Lebensgefahr schwebte? Sollte er nicht dankbar sein, dass sie ihm ohne viel Federlesens ein eigenes SG-Team gegeben hatten? Manche Leute warteten Jahre darauf – er hatte es innerhalb einer Woche abmarschbereit vorgefunden. Und es waren keine schlechten Jungs. Natürlich nicht. Sonst hätten sie es ja gar nicht bis ins SGC geschafft. Aber egal wie gut sie waren, sie konnten Teyla, Ronon oder Rodney nicht ersetzen. 

Er vermisste sein Team. Viel mehr als er je gedacht hätte. Mit Rodney telefonierte er zwar regelmäßig, mit Carson war er schon zwei, drei Mal etwas trinken gewesen – aber viel mehr Kontakt hatte er hier in Colorado Springs auch nicht. Die Mitarbeiter des SGC waren zwar alle wirklich nett zu ihm, aßen mit ihm zusammen in der Kantine, so dass er nie allein am Tisch sitzen musste, aber außerhalb des Mountains hatte sich noch nichts ergeben. 

Colonel Samantha Carter nutzte zwar immer wieder die Zeiten, in denen er nicht auf Mission war, um ihn zu verschiedenen Dingen zu interviewen, Dr. Jackson war ein paar Mal vorbei gekommen, um ihm ein Artefakt zu zeigen und ihn zu fragen, ob es so etwas auch auf Atlantis gegeben hätte, aber ansonsten war er auf sein neues Team angewiesen. 

Und deren Hauptgesprächsthema waren die Ori, nicht die Wraith. Alles drehte sich um die Priore, die Macht der Orici Adria und den vernichtenden Kreuzzug, den diese Eiferer jetzt auch auf die Milchstraße ausgedehnt hatten. Sheppard war es schon bewusst, dass die Ori ebenso gefährlich waren wie die Wraith, aber noch war die Bedrohung für ihn weniger gegenwärtig. Er hatte noch nicht direkt im Kampf mit ihnen gestanden, noch niemanden, den er kannte, an sie verloren. Anders als mit den vergeistigten und machtgierigen Ori verband ihn etwas mit den Wraith – im weitesten Sinne des Wortes. Seit der Wraith mit ihm zusammengearbeitet hatte, waren sie mehr als nur „der Feind“ für ihn. Es war ihm schon klar, dass man mit jemandem, der einen eigentlich nur als Leckerbissen, als Happen für zwischendurch, ansah, niemals zu einem für beide Seiten befriedigenden Abkommen kommen könnte. Aber dennoch schien ihm das greifbarer als das, was die Ori von den Menschen wollten. 

So suchte er mit seinem neuen Team jetzt seit ein paar Wochen also statt nach ZPMs nach der Wunderwaffe des Antikers Merlin. Dr. Jackson hatte seit seinem Besuch auf Atlantis weitere Anhaltspunkte bekommen, wo sie versteckt sein könnte und war unermüdlich dabei, Planeten in die engerer Wahl zu nehmen, nur um sie dann doch wieder zu verwerfen. PX3 888, war einer dieser Reinfälle gewesen. 

Mit Schwung schlug John die Mappe zu. Wenn man es ganz kleinlich betrachtete, war es also Jacksons Schuld, dass er jetzt diese Anforderung ausfüllen musste. Da konnte er sich ein wenig dafür revanchieren. John wusste auch schon wie. Ein rascher Blick auf die Armbanduhr zeigte ihm, dass es schon kurz nach 22 Uhr war und da war der einzige Platz, an dem man mit Sicherheit noch frischen Kaffee bekommen konnte, das Büro des Archäologen. Er würde ihm einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Er schnappte sich seinen Kaffeebecher und marschierte los. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Natürlich war noch Licht bei dem Archäologen. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, und so betrat John nach einem kurzen Klopfen, das mehr dazu diente, Jackson nicht zu erschrecken, als wirklich auf eine Aufforderung zum Eintreten zu warten, das Büro. 

„Hi, Dr. Jackson.“  
„Hi, Colonel Sheppard.“ Daniel schaute von den vergilbten Blättern des imposanten Buches, in dem er gerade las, auf. Er sah die Kaffeetasse in Sheppards Hand und fuhr deshalb fort: „Eine Tasse sollte noch drin sein.“ Mit seinem Kinn nickte er in Richtung der Kaffeemaschine.  
„Danke sehr.“ Sheppard leerte den Inhalt der Kanne in seine Tasse und erkundigte sich: „Soll ich noch neuen aufsetzen?“  
Jackson lächelte: „Auch wenn niemand mehr da ist, um uns davon abzuhalten, sollten wir es vielleicht für heute dabei bewenden lassen.“  
„Okay, wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht. … Und danke.“ John nahm einen Schluck, wollte sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Büro machen, doch wurde er von dem Archäologen zurückgerufen.

„Ehm … Colonel?“  
„Ja?“  
„Wollen Sie sich einen Moment setzen? Ich hätte etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen.“  
„Okay.“ John runzelte leicht die Stirn, zog die Augenbrauen hoch, nahm aber in dem Stuhl vor Jacksons Schreibtisch Platz, die Beine lang von sich gestreckt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Was könnte Jackson von ihm wollen? 

Daniel sah, dass Sheppard wahrscheinlich gerade versuchte im Geiste durchzugehen, ob er irgendwo Mist gebaut hatte – archäologischen Mist, für den er zuständig war – deshalb machte er es kurz. „Ich hätte ein Angebot für Sie. Für die nächsten sechs Tage sind doch keine Missionen mit Ihrem SG-Team geplant und da habe ich mich gefragt, ob ich Sie mir … ausleihen könnte.“  
„Ausleihen?“  
„Dr. McKay, Major Lorne und ich werden übermorgen für drei Tage nach Italien fliegen. Dort sind in einem kleinen Bauernhaus, mitten im Appeningebirge, sehr interessante Bücher, Aufzeichnungen, Papiere und Landkarten gefunden worden. Man hat uns ein paar Photokopien zukommen lassen und auf zwei, drei der Blätter sind einwandfrei antikische Schriftzeichen zu erkennen.“  
„Wirklich Antikisch? Nicht Latein?“ 

Dr. Jackson schmunzelte nur und Sheppard grinste schief zur Entschuldigung. „Tut mir Leid. Antikisch also. Wie kommt das Zeug dahin?“  
„Genau das fragen wir uns. Die einzige Lösung, die uns bisher eingefallen ist, ist, dass die Papiere irgendwie von Merlin stammen und im Laufe der Zeit von England nach Italien gelangt sind. Für den Fall, dass es außer dem schriftlichen Nachlass, der auf die Antiker hinweist, auch noch technische Artefakte gibt, habe ich Dr. McKay gebeten, sich uns anzuschließen.“  
„Und, was hat Rodney gesagt?“, erkundigte sich Sheppard interessiert.  
„Er war erstaunlich angetan. Hat Italien sofort mit Pizza assoziiert und … schien ganz froh zu sein, mal aus Area 51 herauszukommen.“ 

Das konnte sich Sheppard denken. Auch wenn McKay am Telefon immer schwärmte, wie toll es wäre, jetzt in Ruhe arbeiten zu können. Wie gut es für seine Psyche sei, nicht unter ständiger Bedrohung zu stehen und irgendein grauseliges Ende zu nehmen, so hatte Sheppard doch nach erstaunlich kurzer Zeit auch die Langeweile rausgehört. Gerade Rodneys fünf, sechs, sieben Mal wiederholte Versicherung, er würde nichts vermissen, gar nichts, machte nur umso deutlicher, dass er Atlantis wohl ebenso vermisste wie er selbst. 

Nun, ein paar Tage mal etwas ganz anderes zu sehen, würde bestimmt Spaß machen. Ein paar Tage mit Rodney zu verbringen ebenfalls, denn in den Telefonaten blieb doch vieles ungesagt. War also nur noch eine Frage zu klären: „Wofür brauchen Sie mich? McKay und Lorne haben das Gen, McKay kann antikisch …“  
„Ihr Gen ist aber stärker.“ Jackson schaute ihn nicht an, sondern kritzelte etwas auf den Block vor sich.  
„Kaufe ich Ihnen nicht ab“, meinte Sheppard. 

Überrascht blickte Daniel auf und las Misstrauen in Sheppards Augen. Er seufzte. Dann schenkte er Sheppard ein kleines, entschuldigendes Grinsen. „Nun, die Sache ist die: McKay hat bestimmt drei Mal gefragt, ob Sie auch mitkommen und ich … entschuldigen Sie, wenn das nicht richtig ist – aber ich hatte den Eindruck, Ihre Arbeit im SGC würde Sie nicht ganz ausfüllen. Ihnen würde ein wenig die Herausforderung fehlen. Ich weiß, ein kleiner Bauernhof in den Bergen ist nicht gerade Abenteuer pur, ich hatte aber auch nur gedacht … nun, dass Sie vielleicht für ein paar Tage einfach mal etwas anderes machen wollten. Nicht sehr militärisch, ich weiß. Vergessen Sie’s also wenn ich da etwas hinein interpretiert habe, was ganz anders ist.“ 

Als wenn er das Musterbeispiel für militärische Regeln wäre, musste Sheppard spöttisch denken. Deshalb beruhigte er Dr. Jackson sofort: „Das haben Sie ganz richtig erkannt.“  
„Nun, dann war mein Anthropologie-Studium ja doch noch zu etwas nütze.“ Daniel lächelte.  
„Und General Landry?“  
„Fand die Sache mit dem stärkeren Gen einleuchtend“, nickte Dr. Jackson und schaute ihn unschuldig an.  
Sheppard grinste. Er würde den Archäologen sicher nicht unterschätzen. „Okay. Wann genau geht es los?“ 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Jackson hatte für alle vier Plätze auf einem Routineflug der Air Force zur Aviano Air Base in Norditalien, in der Nähe von Venedig, bekommen. Der Stützpunkt gehörte den United States Air Forces in Europa, hier war das 31. Jagdgeschwader mit nicht weniger als 3500 Soldaten stationiert, die regelmäßig versorgt werden mussten. Sie würden einfach auf einem der Versorgungsflüge dabei sein. Durch diese glückliche Fügung gab es keine lästigen Wartereien am Flughafen und sie konnten auch ein paar Waffen und Gerätschaften mitnehmen, die sie sonst niemals durch den Zoll gebracht hätten. Zwar reichte der Standard der Militärmaschine nicht an die Business-Class heran, aber die Touristenklasse eines überfüllten Ferienfliegers schlug es allemal. Auch war größere Diskretion garantiert und die Teilnehmer dieser Mission konnten sich etwas freier unterhalten.

Dr. Jackson legte noch einmal alle bisherigen Erkenntnisse dar, McKay theoretisierte gleich eifrig herum, was das für ein Vorteil wäre, wenn man dort wirklich Antiker-Technologie fände.  
„Und wenn wir Glück haben, finden wir vielleicht ein ZedPM. Und dann können wir das ZedPM dieses Mal sogar behalten und müssen es nicht irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen Möchtegern-Priesterinnen überlassen“, verkündete er begeistert.  
„Man sollte die Küken nicht zählen, bevor sie nicht geschlüpft sind“, versuchte Major Lorne den Wissenschaftler wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzubringen.  
„Was wird das hier? Der landwirtschaftliche Diskurs für heute? Über Hühnerzucht?“ McKay bedachte Lorne mit einem abschätzigen Blick, den der nur mit einem Grinsen erwiderte. 

Aber auch Daniel dämpfte Rodneys Überschwang. „Die italienische Regierung gestattet uns die Untersuchung dieser Berghütte, hat aber vorab eine Inventar-Liste anlegen lassen – auf der übrigens nichts war, das sich auch nur ansatzweise nach einem ZPM anhörte – und es ist uns nicht gestattet Gegenstände ohne Rücksprache auszuführen.“  
„Die können doch sowieso nichts mit dem ZedPM anfangen! Dagegen auf Atlantis …“  
„Rodney!“, ließ sich jetzt Sheppard vernehmen. „Falls es ein ZPM gibt, wird Dr. Jackson schon eine Möglichkeit finden, den Behörden klarzumachen, dass das Teil bei uns besser aufgehoben ist. Aber jetzt warten Sie’s doch erst mal ab!“ 

Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute seine drei Mitreisenden beleidigt an. „Schön! Schön! Dann verkneifen wir uns also das wissenschaftliche Theoretisieren, obwohl das ein sehr angesehener Zweig in der Physik ist.“ Er schlug theatralisch eine Hand vor die Stirn: „Ach, ich vergaß, hier ist ja gar kein Physiker, gar kein richtiger Wissenschaftler außer mir. Wenden wir uns also wichtigeren Dingen zu. Wann gibt es hier was zu essen?“  
„Ich werde mich erkundigen“, bot Major Lorne an, um McKay etwas gnädiger zu stimmen.

Zwei lauwarme Fertiggerichte in Alu-Schalen, ein kleines Verdauungsschläfchen und neun Stunden später landeten sie endlich auf der Aviano Air Base. Der Blick ging vom Flugfeld aus in die Alpen, die oberhalb von zweitausend Meter noch verschneit waren, und niemand protestierte, als Major Lorne verwundert feststellte, dass das Colorado Springs gar nicht so unähnlich war. 

Dr. Jackson hatte einen geräumigen Geländewagen angefordert, der aufgetankt und mit den von ihm gewünschten Utensilien bestückt, bereit stand, so dass einem Umladen des Gepäcks nichts mehr im Wege stand. Nachdem alle Koffer, Taschen und Rucksäcke verstaut waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg Richtung Florenz. 

Die Ausfahrten an der Autobahn lauteten Venedig, Padua, Ferrara, Bologna – Namen, die Daniel zu einem sehnsuchtsvollen Seufzen veranlassten und Major Lorne zu Rezepten mit Padua-Schinken und Spaghetti Bolognese inspirierten. Nach gut drei Stunden und kurz vor Florenz verließen sie die Autobahn, um sich auf immer kleiner werdenden Sträßchen in die Berge des Apennins vorzuarbeiten. 

Die Gespräche waren schon seit einiger Zeit verstummt, bei allen machte sich der Jetlag bemerkbar und nur die freundliche GPS-Stimme unterbrach die Stille, um auf Abzweigungen hinzuweisen. Erst als sie verkündete „Ziel erreicht“ und Daniel, der das letzte Stück gefahren war, den Motor abstellte, erwachten die drei Beifahrer wieder aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf. 

Sie stiegen aus, reckten sich, lockerten die Muskeln, gähnten, um frische Luft aufzutanken und McKay, der sich umschaute und nur einen verlassenen Waldparkplatz sah, fragte neugierig: „Wo ist Ihre Berghütte?“  
Daniel zog eine Karte aus dem Handschuhfach, orientierte sich, machte eine halbe Drehung und wies dann mit seinem Zeigefinger mitten in den Wald hinein. „Ungefähr in der Richtung.“  
„Wie weit in der Richtung?“ Misstrauisch beäugte McKay den Archäologen.  
„Genau kann ich das auch nicht sagen. Es kommt auf die Wegbeschaffenheit an. Aber so zwei Stunden werden es wohl schon sein.“  
„Zu Fuß?“  
„Sie können ja das Maultier reiten, das wir im Kofferraum haben“, amüsierte sich Sheppard, der schon begonnen hatte, seinen Rucksack aus dem Wagen zu laden. 

McKay würdigte ihn keines Blickes. „Aber wir haben doch einen Geländewagen“, ließ er nicht locker.  
„Dies hier ist ein Naturschutzgebiet, da sind keine Autos erlaubt.“ Daniel wies auf ein Schild, das detailliert in Wort und Piktogrammen – für die des Italienischen Unkundigen – verkündete, was man im „Parco Naturale Regionale del Appennino“ alles nicht machen durfte.  
McKay seufzte und grummelte, während er nach seinem Rucksack griff: „Das ist ja wie mit den Jumpern, die muss man auch immer außerhalb parken, um dann noch stundenlang durch die Botanik zu rennen.“ Er angelte nach seiner Computertasche. „Und jetzt fängt es auch noch an zu regnen“, beschwerte er sich und schaute missmutig auf die immer dichter werdenden Wolken. 

Eine viertel Stunde später hatten sie alles gerichtet und sahen aus wie eine Wandergruppe, die trotz des schlechten Wetters, zu einer größeren Tour aufbrechen wollte. Jeder trug so viel er konnte, aber dennoch hatten sie nicht alles mitbekommen, als sie losmarschierten. Der Weg ging die ersten Minuten ziemlich eben durch den Wald, doch schon bald wurde er steiler und steiler und schraubte sich den Hang hinauf. Es war nur noch ein Trampelpfad, der durch den alles durchweichenden Regen, der jetzt unaufhörlich vom Himmel strömte, glatt und rutschig geworden war und die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Männer erforderte. Zum Teil hatte sich der Bach den Weg als Bett gesucht, zum Teil mussten sie über Äste und Steine klettern, die ein früheres Unwetter auf den Weg geschwemmt hatte.

McKay hätte ja gerne hin und wieder „Wann sind wir endlich da?“ gefragt, aber da er sich keine Anspielungen auf den Esel in Shrek anhören wollte, schluckte er seine Frage immer noch in letzter Sekunde runter und schimpfte stattdessen über das ständig ungemütlicher werdende Wetter.  
Sheppard und Lorne waren schon daran gewöhnt und nahmen die Wortflut genauso gelassen hin wie die Regenflut von oben. Daniel dachte sich nur, dass Rodney noch nicht so sehr leiden konnte, wenn er noch so viel Atem zum Schimpfen hatte. 

Leider hatte Dr. Jackson sich nicht in der Zeitangabe verschätzt und so dauerte es tatsächlich ziemlich genau zwei Stunden, ehe McKay plötzlich die erlösenden Worte: „Da! Da vorne ist das Haus!“ hörte. 

Er blieb mit der Gruppe stehen und hob seinen Blick von seinen klatschnassen und verschlammten Wanderschuhen, wo er die letzte halbe Stunde verweilt hatte. Er schaute in die von Dr. Jackson angegeben Richtung. Ein kleines, unspektakuläres Haus, nein Häuschen wäre wohl richtiger, schmiegte sich in den Hang, lehnte halb an einen Felsen und sah in keinster Weise so aus, als würde es Antikergeheimnisse bergen. Na, wenn das mal kein Reinfall war! 

Sie näherten sich der Hütte über den letzten Abhang, der nur mit Mühe zu queren war. Bei jedem Tritt schickten sie locker gewordene Steine in den Abgrund und mussten aufpassen, nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Endlich standen sie auf der winzigen, aus groben Steinen gehauenen Terrasse und Colonel Sheppard drückte die Eingangstür, für deren Vorhängeschloss Dr. Jackson ihm einen Schlüssel gegeben hatte, auf. Sie betraten einen dunklen, muffigen Raum, in den erst ein funzeliges Licht drang, nachdem Major Lorne die Fensterläden aufgestoßen hatte – aber es war endlich wieder trocken und sie konnten die Kapuzen ihrer Regenumhänge abstreifen. 

„Nun, sehr antikisch ist das hier nicht und auf den Photos sah das auch anders aus“, brachte es Sheppard für alle auf den Punkt während er sich kritisch umschaute. Der Putz blätterte von den Wänden, ein zerbrochener Stuhl und ein wackliger Tisch waren die einzigen Möbelstücke. Etliche Zigarettenkippen, leere Coladosen und Bierflaschen auf dem Boden verkündeten, dass auch in neuerer Zeit der eine oder andere Wanderer den Weg hierher gefunden hatte. Sheppard setzte seinen Rucksack ab und kickte eine Dose durch den Raum, die von Lorne geschickt gestoppt wurde, ehe er sie zurückschoss. 

„Dieser Teil des Hauses ist hin und wieder von Schäfern oder Wanderern als Unterstand benutzt worden“, erklärte Daniel. Seine Stimme klang gedämpft, da er sich soeben seines Regenumhangs entledigte. Er tauchte wieder auf und fuhr fort. „Erst vor kurzem hat ein Doktorand der Universität Bologna, der eine Dissertation über verlassene Einsiedeleien und Karthausen im Apennin schreibt, durch Zufall entdeckt, dass es hier“, Daniel drückte auf einen Teil der Wand, der auch nachgab, „einen weiteren Raum gibt.“ 

„Wow!“ Major Lorne, der so stand, dass er als erster einen Blick in das Zimmer werfen konnte, zeigte sich beeindruckt. Die anderen drängten nach, nachdem sie die nassen Umhänge abgestreift hatten. Schon in der nächsten Sekunde standen sie in etwas, das man wohl nur als Studierzimmer bezeichnen konnte. Regale voller Bücher und Pergamentrollen, Gesteine und Werkzeuge, Gläser mit vertrocknetem, undefinierbarem Inhalt, ausgestopfte Tiere, ein großer Tisch, der mit Manuskripten bedeckt war. Obwohl sie einen Teil der Sachen schon auf den Polaroidphotos gesehen hatten, die Dr. Jackson ihnen im Flugzeug gezeigt hatte, war es überwältigend jetzt diese uralten Sachen berühren zu können. Sheppard trat zu einer schrumpeligen Karte, die an der Wand hing, und den wohl damals bekannten Teil der Welt zeigte. Ein überdimensioniertes Mittelmeer, um das herum sich lauter bekannte Namen rankten und ein afrikanischer Kontinent, der zum größten Teil noch weiß war, nur der Nil schlängelte sich in das unkartographierte Land hinein. 

„Wie alt mögen die Bücher wohl sein?“, erkundigte sich Major Lorne, der behutsam mit seinem Zeigefinger über die aufgeschlagenen Pergamentseiten eines der Bücher auf dem Tisch fuhr. 

Daniel trat näher und inspizierte das Exemplar, auf dem Lornes Finger lag. „Das ist noch kein ‚Buch’ im eigentlichen Sinne“, erklärte er. „Man nennt es Kodex. Es sind einzelne, handgeschriebene Blätter, die mit einem Faden zusammengeheftet wurden. Das ist noch aus der Zeit, bevor der Buchdruck mit beweglichen Lettern bekannt war.“ Vorsichtig schlug er den Kodex zu, um den Einband näher zu betrachten. „Er hat zwei Pappdeckel als Einband, die nicht verziert sind, von daher wird es wohl kein reines Prunkstück gewesen sein, sondern wirklich zum Lesen und Arbeiten gedacht gewesen sein.“ Daniel kniff die Augen zusammen und entzifferte die verblasste Schrift auf dem Einband. „De rebus naturalis ed artificialis – ‚Von den natürlichen und künstlichen Dingen’.“ Er blätterte vorsichtig einige Seiten durch. “Es sieht aus wie eine Sammlung von Beschreibungen und Bildern zu Pflanzen, Tieren und … dem Sternenhimmel. Interessant.“ 

Major Lorne überließ Daniel seinen Betrachtungen und gesellte sich zu Sheppard, der inzwischen in die Hocke gegangen war und eine alte Feuerwaffe, die auf einem mit löcherigem Samt bezogenen Schemel lag, musterte.  
„Sir, wenn wir die restlichen Sachen noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit hier oben haben wollen, sollten wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen.“  
„Noch mal da runter?“, fragte McKay entgeistert, der das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, obwohl er gerade versuchte, eine Inschrift auf einem verrosteten Metallkasten zu entziffern. 

Major Lorne zuckte mit den Schultern, doch Sheppard beruhigte ihn: „Wir müssen nicht mehr alle gehen, so viel ist es ja nicht mehr. Lorne und ich werden das wohl alleine schaffen.“  
„Ich muss auch noch einmal runter“, unterbrach Daniel, „denn nicht alles, was in der letzten Kiste ist, muss auch mit hier rauf. Ich würde das gerne selbst durchsehen.“  
„Also ich muss mit Sicherheit nicht mehr runter“, stellte McKay entschieden klar. „Wer von Ihnen geht, ist mir egal.“  
Lorne grinste und wandte sich an Daniel. „Dann gehen Dr. Jackson und ich. Einverstanden?“  
„Einverstanden.“ Daniel nickte.  
„Bestens. Bestens“, bestätigte auch McKay dieses Arrangement.

Sheppard war es auch ganz recht, dass je ein Militär mit einem Wissenschaftler zusammen war, wenngleich er sich eingestehen musste, dass weder Dr. Jackson noch Rodney wirklich Schutz brauchten. Die letzten Jahre hatte sie nachhaltig aus dem Elfenbeinturm der reinen Wissenschaft herausgeholt und mehr zu Soldaten gemacht, als sie sich das wohl je hatten träumen lassen. Ihre Instinkte, die sie vor Gefahr warnten und auch ihre Fähigkeiten mit Waffen umzugehen oder zur Selbstverteidigung, waren inzwischen beachtlich. Der einzige Moment, wenn sie verwundbar waren, wenn sie wirklich den Schutz des Militärs brauchten, war, wenn ihre Aufmerksamkeit so sehr von einer Sache in Anspruch genommen war, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaßen. Das war dann wenigstens einer der Momente, in der er oder Lorne den „Beschützer“ spielen konnten. 

So nickte er ebenfalls und meinte nur: „Okay.“ Mit einem Grinsen an seinen früheren Stellvertreter fügte er hinzu: „Sollte es unterwegs Pizza geben, bringen Sie mir eine mit. Extra Käse, wenn es geht.“  
„Hier sind etliche MREs“, meinte Lorne entschuldigend, der den Inhalt seines Rucksacks gerade im Vorraum auf den Boden entleerte.  
„Und, McKay, essen Sie nicht alle meine Schokoriegel“, warnte Daniel lachend, der seine Sachen dazulegte, ehe er wieder in seine Regensachen schlüpfte. 

Fünf Minuten später waren Sheppard und McKay alleine und McKay, der immer noch den Metallkasten in den Fingern hin- und herdrehte, fragte: „Hat er Snickers dagelassen?“  
„Rodney!“ 

\-----------------------------------------------

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, während sie sich einen groben Überblick über die verschiedenen Bücher und Papiere verschafften und ganz besondere Aufmerksamkeit den Pergamenten widmeten, auf denen neben den üblichen lateinischen Buchstaben auch handschriftliche Anmerkungen in der Sprache der Antiker am Rand standen. Gemeinsam versuchten sie herauszufinden, ob sie Sinn in das sehr unleserliche Gekritzel bringen konnten.

Für einen Moment fühlte sich Sheppard wie auf einer Atlantis-Mission, wenn er sich einfach vorstellte, dass Ronon und Teyla im Vorraum wären. Ein herbes Gefühl des Verlustes überspülte ihn. Würde er es je verwinden, dass sie Atlantis auf diese Art und Weise … verloren hatten? Und ja, es kam ihm wie ein Verlust vor, denn irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass die Antiker sie so schnell wieder in die Stadt lassen würden. Wenn doch, würde er es überhaupt verkraften, nur ein geduldeter Gast in der Stadt zu sein, wo er schon so viel mehr gewesen war? Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass mit Woolsey und General O’Neill zwei Leute die Verhandlungen übernommen hatten, die nicht so viel emotionalen Ballast mitbrachten, wie er oder auch Dr. Weir das getan hätten. Zwei Leute, für die Atlantis vor allem ein strategischer Außenposten in der Pegasus-Galaxie war und keine zweite Heimat. 

Als sein Handy klingelte, ging er in den Vorraum, weil er nur dort richtigen Empfang hatte. Es war Lorne, der ihm mitteilte, dass sie jetzt endlich am Auto angekommen wären.  
„Sir, ich fürchte, wir werden heute nicht mehr wieder zu Ihnen aufsteigen können, denn der Weg ist zum Teil dermaßen unterspült, dass wir die ganze Zeit befürchteten, er würde abrutschen. Wir haben runter schon wesentlich länger als angenommen gebraucht und ich sehe schwarz, dass wir es im Hellen zurück schaffen werden.“  
Sheppard warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und sah zu seiner Verwunderung, dass schon über drei Stunden vergangen waren. „Okay, Major. Kein Problem. Sonst ist aber alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“  
„Alles bestens, Sir.“ 

„Gut. Dann suchen Sie sich einen netten Gasthof und sobald die Wege wieder passierbar sind, lassen Sie es mich wissen. Wir haben ja genügend zu essen hier, von daher …“  
„Dr. Jackson sagt mir gerade, dass es hinter dem Haus, laut seiner Karte, auch eine Quelle für Wasser geben muss.“  
Sheppard meinte mit einem kleinen Lachen: „Ich denke, Wasser haben wir zur Zeit mehr als genug.“  
„Ja, das stimmt wohl. Tut mir übrigens Leid wegen der Pizza, Sir. Ich fürchte, die werden Dr. Jackson und ich jetzt alleine essen müssen.“  
„Major, Sie brauchen gar nicht so schadenfroh …“  
„Colonel!“  
„Hey, das ist Rodney. Ich sollte vielleicht …“  
„SHEPPARD!!!“  
„Ich höre es, Sir. Bis dann. Lorne Ende.“ 

Und bevor John noch etwas sagen konnte, war die Leitung schon tot. Mit einem Kopfschütteln klappte er das Handy zu und ging zu McKay zurück, bevor der sich verpflichtet fühlte, noch ein paar Dezibel lauter zu brüllen.  
„Was gibt’s?“, fragte er mit leidender Stimme, denn es ging ihm gegen den Strich, dass McKay ihn wie seinen persönlichen Adjutanten herrief und er musste springen. „Was ist so außerordentlich wichtig, dass Sie …?“

Er blieb völlig verdutzt auf der Schwelle stehen. Hinter Rodney war eine rechteckige Öffnung in der Wand, in der Größe einer sehr schmalen, niedrigen Tür, die vorher nicht dort gewesen war, und gab den Blick auf einen weiteren Raum frei. „Wow!“  
„Na endlich!“ Rodney drehte sich zu ihm herum und meinte voller Begeisterung: „Da liegt so viel Antikerzeugs rum, dass ich Tage brauche, um das zu sichten!“  
„Was ist mit der Wand passiert?“  
„Sie ist zur Seite geglitten als ich das hier“, er zeigte auf ein unscheinbares Ornament in einem der Regale, „berührt habe. Unser Antiker hier, wer auch immer er gewesen ist, ob nun Dr. Jacksons Merlin oder jemand anders, hat offensichtlich vorgesorgt, dass nur Leute mit dem Gen diesen Raum betreten können. Kommen Sie! Kommen Sie!“ Eifrig winkte McKay Sheppard heran.

Colonel Sheppard trat näher und schaute sich in dem Raum um. Die Wände waren mit Teppichen, Landkarten und Bildern bedeckt, der Boden, die beiden Stühle, der Tisch und alle Wandregale quollen vor Büchern und unbekannten Gerätschaften über. An der linken Wand standen mehrere Computer mit dunklen, unbeleuchteten Bildschirmen und daneben reihte sich ein Wandschrank an den anderen.

„Das hier ist einwandfrei Antiker-Technologie“, nickte Sheppard bestätigend, der vor einem der Monitore stand. „Diese Gerätschaften und Computer, sind denen sehr ähnlich, die wir auf der ‚Aurora’ gefunden haben.“ Interessiert beugte er sich vor, um Staub von einem Display zu pusten und anschließend zu niesen.  
Rodney hockte schon vor dem Gerät, das am ehestens als zentraler Datenspeicher durchgehen würde und versuchte herauszufinden, ob noch Energie vorhanden war und wenn ja, wie viel. So ein kleines ZedPM… Resolut verscheuchte er die Wunschgedanken und versuchte, die Inschriften zu entziffern. 

„Wenn Dr. Jackson mir helfen könnte, würde es schneller gehen.“ Voller Ungeduld tippte McKay auf einer Anzeige herum, die einfach nicht aufleuchten wollte. „Wo stecken die eigentlich, die beiden?“  
„Ach ja. Das war gerade Lorne am Telefon – sie werden erst morgen kommen, es ist zu gefährlich, den Weg im Dunkeln zu gehen.“  
„Ein durchtrainierter Marine und ein Mitglied von SG-1, dem furchtlosen Eliteteam, haben Angst nachts allein durch den Wald zu gehen?“, fragte Rodney mit triefendem Sarkasmus und schnaubte. 

„An einigen Stellen gibt es wohl keinen Weg mehr“, verteidigte Sheppard die Abwesenden.  
„Hey, und wie komme ich dann wieder runter?“  
„Bis wir mit diesem ganzen Antiker-Kram durch sind, wird er wohl wieder passierbar sein“, beruhigte ihn Sheppard. „Also, schon was Interessantes entdeckt?“  
„Alles hier ist interessant“, meinte McKay, erhob sich wieder, schaute sich um, und wirkte wie ein begeistertes aber völlig überfordertes Kind im Spielwarenladen, unentschieden, wo er zuerst seine Aufmerksamkeit hinwenden sollte. 

„Okay“, resümierte Sheppard für sich und McKay. „Irgendwo hier muss es eine Energiequelle geben, die noch funktioniert.“  
„Warum?“ McKay hoffte das zwar auch, aber warum klang Sheppard so sicher?  
„Nun, die Luft in diesem Raum ist nicht abgestanden und schal sondern gefiltert. Ergo gibt es so etwas wie eine antikische Klimaanlage, die noch funktioniert. Und wenn die Energie hat…“  
„Ja, natürlich!“ Jetzt wo Sheppard es sagte, war es auch Rodney klar. Die Luft war gut atembar, es gab Spinnweben, eine dicke Staubschicht – was es alles nicht gegeben hätte, wenn der Raum hermetisch versiegelt gewesen wäre. Mit noch mehr Eifer machte sich McKay auf die Suche. 

Als sie nach anderthalb Stunden immer noch nichts gefunden hatten, beschloss Sheppard etwas zu essen zuzubereiten und Jackson und Lorne über ihren Fund zu unterrichten. Er ging in den Vorraum, und während er auf einem kleinen Campingkocher die beiden Fertiggerichte erwärmte, rief er sie an und berichtete von ihren Entdeckungen. Dr. Jackson schimpfte, dass er doch besser oben geblieben wäre, aber Sheppard versprach grinsend, ihm noch ein paar Geheimnisse übrig zu lassen. 

McKay hatte in der Zwischenzeit beschlossen, etwas methodischer und wissenschaftlicher vorzugehen und erst einmal so etwas wie eine Betriebsanleitung für den Computer zu suchen, auch wenn er sich sonst immer rühmte, alles intuitiv erfassen zu können. Irgendwo musste die Antiker doch vermerkt haben, wie die Steuereinheit aufgebaut war und wo sich was befand. Rasch blätterte er mehrere Bücher durch, die auf dem Tisch lagen, schaute in diverse Behältnisse und Kisten, ob dort so etwas wie eine Inventarliste zu finden war. 

„Das gibt es doch gar nicht“, meckerte er vor sich hin, als auch der fünfte Kasten nur irgendwelche schon längst vergammelten Versorgungsgüter aufwies. Die flache Schatulle daneben hätte er beinahe ungeöffnet zur Seite geräumt, weil ein Pentagramm ihren Deckel schmückte und Rodney das sofort mit magischen Zeichen und Aberglauben assoziierte. Weit von Wissenschaft entfernt.

Dann aber zog ihn die mathematische Schönheit dieser geometrischen Konstruktion unwiderstehlich an. Es hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert, dass ein weiteres Pentagramm entstand, wenn man die Schnittpunkte der fünf Goldenen Dreiecke im Innern verband. Und genauso war es hier auch eingezeichnet. Er öffnete den Deckel der Schatulle und als er mit seinem Daumen die Innenseite des Deckels berührte, spürte er so etwas wie einen geringen elektrischen Strom durch seine Fingerkuppen fließen. 

Mehrere Kristalle, die ein klein wenig an Bergkristalle erinnerten, lagen dort fein säuberlich nebeneinander. Rodneys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rasant, als er sich fragte, ob das die Kristalle waren, die in der Energiequelle Verwendung fanden. Ganz behutsam nahm er einen der fast durchsichtigen, ganz leicht bläulich schimmernden Kristalle in die Hand. Im selben Moment erfasste ihn ein leichter Schwindel und er sah sich einer …

… Szene wie aus einem dieser grässlichen Historienschinken, von denen Zelenka eine unglaubliche Menge besaß, gegenüber. Er sah ein holzgetäfeltes Zimmer, mehrere Personen an einem Tisch, die ein Brot aufschnitten, dazu Käse aßen und aus einer Karaffe etwas zu trinken in Zinnbecher einschenkten. Obwohl die Szene vor seinen Augen in der Schatulle ablief, hatte er fast den Eindruck dabei zu sein, als ein junger Mann in der einen Ecke des Raumes, mit einer jungen Frau herumschäkerte und ihr einen herzhaften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Der junge Mann schaute sich rasch um und als er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, glitt seine Hand etwas höher und schob sich unter das Mieder des Mädchens … 

„Rodney?“, fragte eine Stimme fast genau neben seinem Ohr. 

Sheppard! Und er schaute sich … so etwas an, anstatt zu arbeiten! Mit einem heftigen Ruck riss sich Rodney von der Szene los und drehte sich viel zu schwungvoll um. Und mit dem ganzen Schwung, den er noch hatte, wäre er beinahe zu Boden gegangen, wenn Sheppard ihm nicht eine stützende Hand geliehen hätte. Rodney hasste es, wenn er so unbeholfen wirkte und riss seinen Arm wieder los. „Was?“  
„Abendessen.“ Das nur mühsam unterdrückte Lachen war dem Colonel anzuhören, als er fortfuhr: „Ich weiß zwar, dass ich eine imposante Erscheinung bin, aber Sie müssen nicht gleich umkippen, wenn Sie mich sehen.“  
„Pah! Das ist mein … Blutzucker. Wird auch Zeit, dass es endlich was zu essen gibt“, bemerkte McKay patzig und marschierte schon in Richtung Tür. 

„Was ist da drin?“, erkundigte sich Sheppard und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger in Richtung der Schatulle.  
„Da? … Ach, nichts.“ Im selben Moment, als Rodney seine lahme Ausrede hörte, wusste er, dass Sheppard sie ihm nicht abkaufen würde.  
Und so war es auch. „Nichts?“ Da sie inzwischen im Vorraum angekommen waren, ließ sich Sheppard im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden nieder und streckte McKay eine der beiden Aluschalen, die er erwärmt hatte, hin. 

Rodney nahm die Schale an und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Tür. „Wir könnten auch da drinnen essen, das würde Zeit…“  
„Nope. Keine Käsenudeln mit Tomatensauce auf den alten Gerätschaften. Also, was ist in der Kiste?“  
Da Sheppards Blick immer noch auffordernd war, gab McKay sich in beiden Punkten geschlagen. Er ließ sich aufseufzend ebenfalls neben Sheppard auf der Isomatte, die der Colonel auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte, nieder.  
Er riss die Essenspackung auf und antwortete: „Antiker-TV, würde ich sagen.“  
Sheppards Augenbrauen gingen nach oben.

McKay schob sich eine übervolle Gabel in den Mund und meinte mit vollen Backen kauend: „Irgendeine Szene aus einem geschichtlichen Film lief da gerade ab. Keine Ahnung wie das funktioniert. Wenn wir die Energiequelle gefunden haben, kann ich ja mal schauen, was es da sonst noch gibt.“  
„Klingt gut.“ Sheppard grinste. „‚Zurück in die Zukunft’ auf antikisch. Ich bin schon gespannt.“  
„Oh ja. Mit einem Puddlejumper statt eines De Lorean in der Hauptrolle. Ist Ihnen eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, dass die eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit haben?“  
„Der De Lorean mit dem Puddlejumper? Nein.“  
„Doch.“ 

Während sie das diskutierten schlangen sie rasch das Essen in sich hinein. Sheppard warf McKay über seine Gabel hinweg mehrere kurze Blicke zu und musste daran denken, wie sehr er es genoss, auf dieser – wenn auch nicht ganz „richtigen“ – Mission mit ihm zu sein. Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment, Army-Fraß essend, mit dem peitschenden Regen draußen, von der Welt abgeschnitten, Blödsinn diskutierend, Schulter an Schulter mit Rodney sitzend, sehr wohl. Ja, fast unanständig zufrieden, wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr. Er sollte einen Präsentkorb für Dr. Jackson in Erwägung ziehen. 

Rodney wurde von diesem Gefühl wohl nicht im gleichen Maße durchdrungen. Denn kaum hatte er den letzten Rest seiner Nudeln zusammengekratzt und gierig eine Dose Cola ohne Abzusetzen runtergekippt, war der einzige Ausdruck des Wohlbefindens, dass er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen wischte und einmal hörbar aufstieß, um die hastig geschluckte Luft rauszulassen. 

Während er aufstand meinte er: „Ich bin dann mal wieder …“, sein Daumen wies in Richtung des neu entdeckten Zimmers.  
„Okay. Ich räume hier ein bisschen zusammen und komme nach.“ 

War ja klar, dass der Küchendienst an ihm hängen blieben würde, musste Sheppard mit einem kleinen Grinsen denken. Er presste die leeren Aluschalen ineinander, trat einmal auf die Coladosen, um sie platt zu machen und verstaute dann alles in einem Abfallbeutel. Zwei Dosen gab es noch, danach würden sie auf Limonadenpulver und Teebeutel umsteigen müssen. Aber bei dem ganzen frei Haus gelieferten Wasser dürfte das kein Problem sein. Sheppard wischte die Gabeln an einem Papiertaschentuch ab, denn er hatte keine Lust in den Regen hinaus zu gehen. Aber er würde sich hüten, Rodney auf die Nase zu binden, wie er das Abwaschproblem gelöst hatte. Denn was der nicht wusste … So hielten sie es auf Missionen auch immer mit ihm und bisher hatte er noch keine von seinen viel beschworenen Krankheiten wegen mangelnder Hygiene davon bekommen. 

Sheppard vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass der kleine Gaskocher vollständig abgedreht war, dann verstaute er ihn wieder in seinem Rucksack. Und da sie bestimmt beide zum Schluss nur noch übermüdet in den Schlaf fallen würden, suchte er einen geeigneten Platz für die Isomatten und breitete ihre Schlafsäcke darauf aus. Sheppard gähnte. Das sah verdammt einladend aus – aber ein bisschen Gesellschaft würde er Rodney wohl noch bei seinen neuen Spielzeugen leisten müssen. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Rodney noch einmal die Schatulle geöffnet und starrte auf die Kristalle. Was, wenn diese Kristalle das Hauptspeichermedium waren? Vielleicht hatte er gerade das „Geschichts-Kristall“ erwischt und die anderen wären z.B. die „Technik-Kristalle“ oder beherbergten andere Aufzeichnungen? Was dafür sprach war, dass offensichtlich noch Energie auf den Kristallen war und knappe Energie würde man wohl nicht auf sekundäre Systeme wie „Fernsehen“ verschwenden. Dagegen sprach, dass diese Schatulle dermaßen unscheinbar war. Es sei denn, man wollte ihre Wichtigkeit auf diese Art und Weise verbergen. 

Nun, er würde es wohl nur herausfinden, wenn er es erforschte. Rodney streckte seine Hand zum nächsten Kristall aus und wappnete sich innerlich, einen weiteren Geschichts-Film zu sehen. Der Kristall lag leicht und kühl in Rodneys Hand und einen Moment geschah nichts, dann spürte Rodney einen Sog, war für einen Moment desorientiert und fand sich im nächsten Moment erneut in dem holzgetäfelten Raum wieder, den er schon vor einer halben Stunde gesehen hatte. 

Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit, dass ihm dieser Kristall genau dasselbe Bild zeigte, wie der andere. Wieder liefen Leute um ihn herum und riefen sich etwas zu. Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm im hinteren Teil des Raumes zog seinen Blick unweigerlich an und er sah zwei Halbwüchsige, die mit Hammer und Meißel auf einem Steinklotz herumschlugen. 

„He, steh hier nicht so rum und halt Maulaffen feil! Du stehst im Weg!“ Lachend und schimpfend gleichzeitig versuchte ihn ein junger Mann, der eine große Leinwand in der Hand hatte, ihn zur Seite zu schubsen. 

Auf Rodneys Gehirn prasselte eine Flut von Informationen gleichzeitig ein: diese Leute trugen keine Kleidung, die er kannte. Mittelalter schlug sein Gehirn vor. Diese Leute sprachen keine Sprache, die er kannte. Latein schlug sein Gehirn vor, da es schon mal in der Mittelalter-Richtung unterwegs war. Und das Schlimmste war: er konnte es verstehen! Und er wusste, dass der Mann, der ihn gerade fast angerempelt hatte, Raffaele hieß. 

Aber das Allerschlimmste war, er konnte den Schlag, den er auf den Oberarm erhalten hatte, immer noch spüren! Seine Finger tasteten die schmerzende Stelle ab und er spürte ganz deutlich das grob gewebte Material eines naturfarbenen Hemdes unter seinen Fingern. 

Nein! Das war ihm zu realistisch! So hautnah wollte er die Geschichte dann doch nicht erleben. Rodney drehte sich um - - - aber da war immer noch dasselbe Zimmer. Verflucht! Rodney versuchte den Kristall wieder zurückzulegen - - - aber er hatte keinen Kristall mehr in der Hand!  
Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!  
Was hatte denn das wieder zu bedeuten? Er war sich hundert Prozent sicher, dass er den Kristall nicht aus der Hand gelegt hatte! Rodney zwang sich, drei Mal ruhig zu atmen, tief und gleichmäßig und nachzudenken. 

Welche logischen Lösungen fielen ihm ein? Seine Gedanken schwirrten aufgeregt umher, ließen sich ständig von der Andersartig der Umgebung ablenken, nahmen Details wahr, die sie aber nicht weiter verarbeiteten, sondern nur registrierten. Rodney fühlte die Reizüberflutung, fühlte die beginnende Panik und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er war ein Wissenschaftler, der beste den es gab, und sein Fachgebiet war Arbeiten unter Stress. Also. Dann sollte er das jetzt mal unter Beweis stellen. 

Er zwang sich, ganz langsam auszuatmen und konzentrierte sich als erstes auf die Kristalle, die der Schlüssel zu allem zu sein schienen. Das SGC und Atlantis hatten ihn gelehrt, auch phantastische Erklärungen in Betracht zu ziehen und so dachte Rodney nicht als erstes daran, ob er vielleicht träumte oder ohnmächtig geworden war, sondern er fragte sich, ob diese Kristalle eine Art … Zeittor darstellten? War er in eine andere Dimension gefallen? Oder war er nun im Innern der Schatulle, die ihm eine virtuelle Welt vorgaukelte, eine Art Computerspiel? Das wäre natürlich die einfachste Lösung. Aber dann müsste es doch einen Weg heraus geben, oder? 

„Ehrlich, du stehst immer noch im Weg!“ Ohne viel Federlesens schob Raffaele, der inzwischen die Leinwand abgestellt hatte, ihn nun zur Seite. „Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt bei Rodney, der mit leerem, leicht irrem Blick in die Gegend starrte. 

„Ja, ja, alles bestens“, würgte Rodney hervor und riss sich von ihm los. Er war überzeugt, dass er englisch gedacht und gesprochen hatte, herausgekommen war aber dieses … alte Italienisch, das hier alle sprachen. Italienisch! Italienisch? Er konnte doch gar kein Italienisch! Verflucht, das war ihm viel zu lebensecht!  
Er musste hier weg! Tür, Ausgang, nur weg von hier!  
Wo war hier eine Tür? Da! Zu seiner Linken! Rodney stürzte auf die Tür zu, denn er hoffte inständig, dass das der Ausgang aus der Simulation war. Hoffte, dass damit alles zu Ende war. Unbeirrt und mit unziemlicher Hast strebte er auf die Tür zu. 

Niemand hielt ihn auf, nur zwei junge Männer beschwerten sich über seine Ungeduld, ließen ihn aber vorbei. Rodney riss die schwere Holztür auf und blinzelte überrascht in die Sonne.  
Das war immer noch nicht das Bauernhaus, in dem er gestartet war. Shit!

Wärme schlug ihm entgegen und ein ganzer Schwall von Gerüchen, die ihn mit ihrer Intensität überraschten. Es roch angenehm nach mediterranen Gewürzen, die ihn unweigerlich an die Pizzeria, direkt an der Abfahrt des Cheyenne Mountain, erinnerten. Frisches Holz konnte er ausmachen und auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite sah er drei Burschen, die ein Fenster erneuerten. Es waren aber auch weniger angenehmen Düfte dabei, die wohl von den Pferde-Äpfeln auf der Straße herrührten und dem unübersehbaren Dreck, der sich in den Häuserecken angesammelt hatte. 

Jetzt registrierten seine Ohren den Lärm, der auf der Straße herrschte. Wagen ratterten vorbei, Pferde wieherten, Gassenjungen rannten lärmend und kreischend hintereinander her. Zwei Frauen unterhielten sich lautstark über die Straße hinweg aus ihren geöffneten Fenstern, gaben den Schreinergesellen lachend gute Ratschläge, die diese mit recht zotigen Bemerkungen quittierten. 

Verflucht. Diese Tür war schon mal nicht der Ausgang. Das wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen und die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, dass es nie so einfach war, wie man sich wünschte. Er machte einen Schritt in die Gasse hinein und sprang sofort wieder zurück, als der nächste Karren angerattert kam. 

Mist. Mist. Mist. Dies war Mittealter pur und er mittendrin!  
Rodney versuchte gegen die aufsteigende Panik anzuatmen und logisch zu denken. Nervös trommelten seine Finger gegeneinander.  
Komm schon, Rodney, Logik ist doch dein Fachgebiet! 

Nun, falls er wirklich in einer Simulation war, konnte er sich einfach mitten auf die Straße stellen und „Computer – Spiel beenden!“ brüllen – und die Sache wäre geritzt. Wenn es aber stattdessen ein Zeit- oder Dimensionenportal war, und er jetzt tatsächlich in einer anderen Zeit festsaß, wäre das wohl nicht so angeraten. Denn Rodney wollte keine Bekanntschaft mit der Irrenanstalt, die es hier zweifelsohne auch gab, machen. Er brauchte also ein einigermaßen ruhiges Plätzchen und dazu musste er erst einmal aus dieser Straße raus, hier war es viel zu bevölkert.

Aber er musste auch wieder zurückfinden, denn dieses Haus war der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den er hatte. Ein Stadtplan wäre also eine feine Sache. So unbeteiligt wie möglich meinte Rodney hinter vorgehaltener Hand also halblaut: „Stadtplan“ – doch nichts tat sich. Kein Plan, der sich plötzlich in seiner Hand materialisierte. Hmmm. Dann sollte er sehen, dass er etwas zum Schreiben fand. Seine Hände fuhren wie aus einem Reflex dort hin, wo er seine Hosentaschen erwartete. Es gab keine. 

Zum ersten Mal schaute Rodney bewusst an sich herunter. Seine Füße steckten in braunen Halbschuhen aus Leder, die geschnürt waren und überraschend bequem. Dann folgten … äh … Strumpfhosen wäre wohl der beste Ausdruck, musste Rodney kopfschüttelnd denken. Wirklich eng anliegende, dunkelgrüne Beinkleider. Sie wurden genau über seinen edelsten Teilen verschlossen und diese Stelle wurde nicht etwa schamhaft verdeckt, sondern ganz im Gegenteil, von einer gepolsterten Kapsel noch ganz besonders betont. Rodney erinnerte sich daran, in Museen solche Bilder gesehen zu haben – und darüber gegrinst zu haben. Jetzt schickte diese ungenierte Betonung seiner Männlichkeit ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. Er räusperte sich und fuhr mit der möglichst unauffälligen Musterung seiner Garderobe fort. 

Das helle, langärmelige Hemd, das er trug, hatte er ja schon zur Kenntnis genommen, darüber trug er ein sehr kurzes rostfarbenes Wams, das weder ganz den Hintern noch die Schamkapsel bedeckte und in der Taille mit einem Gürtel zusammengehalten wurde. Wenn er sich so umschaute, war er gut aber nicht auffällig gekleidet. Er hoffte nur, dass ihn nie, nie, nie jemand aus dem SGC oder der Atlantis-Mission so sähe. Der Spott wäre ihm auf Jahre gewiss. 

Noch einen Moment ließ Rodney die Szenerie auf der Straße auf sich einwirken, unschlüssig was er tun sollte. Dann ging er, ohne recht nachzudenken, erst einmal nach links, eine Seite war so gut wie die andere. Es musste hier doch einen weniger belebten Ort geben. Er wich einem besonders großen Haufen Unrat auf der Straße aus, achtete darauf, dem Ochsenkarren nicht in den Weg zu kommen und musste schon nach wenigen Minuten feststellen, dass das hier ein undurchdringliches Gewirr von Gassen war, die auf den ersten Blick alle gleich aussahen. So ging das nicht. Er würde sich noch verlaufen und das wäre ganz schlecht. Er drehte sich um und ging zum Haus zurück. 

Erst als er es erneut betrat, fiel ihm auf, dass Atelier vielleicht der angemessenere Ausdruck gewesen wäre. Es standen nicht nur Leinwände herum und es wurde nicht nur auf Steinklötzen herumgehauen, nein, Rodney sah auch junge Männer, fast Kinder, die in Mörsern Farben zerstießen, die mit Wachs herumhantierten, und die mit Rötelkreiden Entwürfe auf Pappen kritzelten. Halbfertige Modelle, in verschiedenen Stadien der Vollendung, standen überall herum und es herrschte ein unbeschreibliches Chaos, das einer Logik gehorchte, die Rodney noch nicht durchschaut hatte. Ja, aus irgendeinem Grunde war er in einem Künstler-Atelier gelandet.

Gab es denn nicht hier irgendwo ein ruhiges Plätzchen, an dem er nicht auffiel? Er schaute sich suchend um und tatsächlich, es gab noch eine weitere Tür, die er vorher, in seiner Hast aus dem Haus zu kommen, ganz übersehen hatte. Vielleicht würde er dort ein wenig Abgeschiedenheit finden? Er durchquerte den Raum, öffnete die Tür und fand sich in einem großen, rechteckigen Innenhof wieder. Ein Garten mit verdörrter Wiese, Obst- und Olivenbäumen, ein paar Holzbänken und einem Brunnen in der Mitte. Hühner rannten gackernd umher und pickten aufgeregt auf dem Misthaufen in der linken Ecke herum. Im hinteren rechten Teil des Hofes waren Leinen gespannt und jede Menge Tücher und Hemden flatterten im Wind. An der Längsseite des Hofes gingen vier Türen in einen Anbau ab und durch eine der geöffneten Türen konnte Rodney einen Blick auf einen großen Brennofen erhaschen. 

Auch hier im Innenhof wurde offensichtlich manchmal gearbeitet, denn es standen weitere etliche halbfertige Marmorstatuen herum. Aber im Moment umfing Rodney wundervolle Ruhe, als er sich schwer auf eine der Holzbänke nahe dem Brunnen fallen ließ. Er atmete erleichtert auf.

Eine ganze Weile starrte er nur vor sich hin, auf seine grünen Beine, die ihm ein deutliches Sinnbild für diesen Ort schienen. Freiwillig würde er solche Strumpfhosen nie tragen. Er seufzte und versuchte Struktur in das, was er bisher wusste zu bringen und seine Gedanken hüpften von einer unwichtigen Kleinigkeit zur nächsten. Dann riss er sich zusammen, rief sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, warum er diesen abgeschiedenen Ort aufgesucht hatte und probierte halblaut alles durch, was ihn wieder hier herausbringen könnte. Von: „Spiel-Ende“ bis zu komplizierten Anweisungen wie: “Simulation sofort beenden, Computer auf Null zurückfahren“ in immer neuen Varianten und Wortlauten. Nach einer halben Stunde beendete er das Ganze dann mit einem frustriertem: „Ich will hier raus!“ Auch da tat sich nichts. Das Blätterwerk der Apfelbäume raschelte noch immer sanft in der Nachmittagsbrise, die Vögel zwitscherten vor sich hin, die Kirchturmglocken schlugen die Uhrzeit. Da Rodney aber nicht von Anfang an mitgezählt hatte, wusste er nicht genau, wie spät es war. 

Dann lachte er bitter auf. Was nützte ihm die Uhrzeit, wenn er weder wusste, wo er war, in welchem Jahrhundert, Monat oder Tag, ja in welcher Realität er sich befand? Er wusste gar nichts! Und genau in dieser Sekunde widersprach ihm sein Unterbewusstsein und begann ihm mitzuteilen, er sei Rodrigo Macchi, ein Maler aus Urbino. Erschrocken wich er vor dieser Erkenntnis zurück und versiegelte seinen Geist hermetisch. Er würde sich von keinem fremden Bewusstsein übernehmen lassen! Jedenfalls nicht ohne Kampf!

Rodney stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Gott, war das ein Mist! Wie sollte er hier jemals wieder wegkommen? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Sheppard von der anderen Seite aus eine Lösung fand! Irgendwann musste der Colonel ja auch mal mit seinen … hausfraulichen Pflichten fertig sein und wieder in das zweite Zimmer kommen. Und dann würde er feststellen, dass da etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war und mit Lornes und Jacksons Hilfe würden sie schon eine Lösung finden. Rodney zwang sich zu Zweck-Optimismus und hielt die Stimme, die da sagte, wenn es wirklich so einfach wäre, ob das dann nicht schon hätte passieren müssen, klein. Nun, was könnte er von dieser Seite aus zu seiner Rettung beitragen? Ihm fiel nichts Brauchbares ein und er brauchte jetzt erst einmal etwas zu essen, um seine Denkvorgänge etwas anzukurbeln. 

\----------------------------------------------------

„McKay?“ Sheppard schlenderte in den neu entdeckten Raum und brauchte eine Sekunde, um herauszufinden, wo Rodney war, da er ihn nicht an einem der Computer hantieren sah.  
„Rodney!“ Mit drei schnellen Schritten war Sheppard bei dem bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegenden Wissenschaftler und kniete neben ihm nieder. Angsterfüllt suchte er Rodneys Puls, der aber regelmäßig und kräftig schlug. Sheppard taste kurz Rodneys Kopf ab, ob er Blut erfühlen konnte, doch nichts dergleichen war der Fall.  
„McKay?“ Dieses Mal begleitete Sheppard seine Frage mit ein paar aufmunternden Schlägen auf Rodneys Wange, doch veranlasste auch dies Rodney zu keiner Reaktion oder gar einem Protest. 

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder passiert?“, murmelte der Colonel vor sich hin und schaute sich suchend um. Woran hatte McKay als letztes gearbeitet?  
Sein Blick fiel auf die geöffnete Schatulle und er sah, dass neben Rodneys Hand auf dem Boden einer der Kristalle lag, der jetzt in der Schatulle fehlte. Die Schatulle stand am Rande des Tisches und drohte jeden Moment herunterzufallen. Einen Augenblick zögerte Sheppard, doch dann schob er sie mit dem Griff seiner Pistole zurück ohne sie zu berühren. 

Nichts geschah. 

Nun, dann war es wahrscheinlich passiert, als Rodney den Kristall aus der Schatulle genommen hatte. Vielleicht war es zu einer Überladung gekommen? Noch einmal kniete sich Sheppard neben Rodney und hob vorsichtig den Kristall auf, um ihn näher zu betrachten. Ihm fiel im ersten Moment nichts Ungewöhnliches auf. 

Doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er den Eindruck, mitten in einem Raum zu stehen, der voller Geschäftigkeit war. Leute rannten hin und her – und alles sah sehr … geschichtlich aus. Fasziniert schaute Sheppard den Leuten eine Zeitlang bei ihren alltäglichen Verrichtungen zu. Ein junger Mann formte eine Figur aus Wachs, ein weiterer versuchte einem Tonklumpen etwas abzuringen, das wie ein Tier aussah, drei Burschen, vielleicht mal gerade zwölf, dreizehn Jahre alt, zeichneten mit Feuereifer den Faltenwurf eines locker über einen Hocker drapierten Brokatstoffes nach. 

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Sheppard daran, dass McKay ihm beim Abendessen etwas von „Antikerfernsehen“ erzählt hatte. Nicht schlecht, wenn das eine solche Detailfülle vorgaukeln konnte, dass man den Eindruck hatte, mittendrin zu sein! Aber wieso war McKay davon ohnmächtig geworden? 

Sheppard beschloss, sich den Kristall und die Schatulle noch einmal genauer anzuschauen. Doch als er den Kristall auf den Tisch zurücklegen wollte, merkte John, dass … 

… es den Tisch und auch den Kristall nicht mehr gab! Stattdessen war er immer noch in diesem Raum! Oh, oh, das sah gar nicht gut aus! Er durchdachte seine Optionen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er als erstes herausfinden müsste, ob es McKay auch nach „hier“ – wo auch immer und wann auch immer „hier“ war – verschlagen hatte. Es bestand immerhin berechtigte Hoffnung, dass ein und derselbe Kristall nicht zu zwei verschiedenen Zielen führte. Doch wo sollte er beginnen? 

Es war dann überraschend einfach. Denn, noch während Sheppard sich umschaute, betrat jemand vom Garten her das Atelier, hielt eins von den umher rennenden Kindern am Hemdzipfel fest und erkundigte sich ziemlich lautstark: „He, Bursche! Ich habe Hunger. Wo kann ich hier etwas zu essen finden?“  
„Ihr habt Hunger? Das ist ja ganz was Neues“, antwortete das Bürschchen frech, lachte und versuchte sich loszureißen – vergeblich.  
„Nicht so schnell, du kleiner Mistkäfer!“ 

Rodney! Nun jedenfalls sah dieser Mann genau aus wie Rodney, minus der Trekking Hose, dem T-Shirt und dem Fleece-Pullover, den er noch zum Abendessen angehabt hatte. Dafür war er jetzt unter anderem in grüne Strumpfhosen gekleidet. Sheppard grinste. Blickte an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass er etwas ganz ähnliches nur in Blautönen trug. Genauso figurbetont wie das, was Rodney da trug. Also kein Erpressungsmaterial.

Er trat er auf die beiden zu und meinte: „Ganz schön frech. Fast wie Jinto, nicht wahr?“  
McKay schaute auf, seine Augen wurden riesengroß, er lockerte seinen Griff, der Kleine verschwand wieselschnell und Rodney flüsterte erleichtert: „Sheppard! Oh, Gott, sei Dank! Ich dachte schon, ich wäre …“ Er zog Sheppard am Ärmel mit sich mit und öffnete einmal mehr die Tür zum Garten. 

Kaum waren sie allein, platzte Rodney heraus: „Colonel, was machen Sie hier? Sind Sie gekommen, um mich abzuholen? Wissen Sie, wie wir hier wieder wegkommen? Haben Sie ...?“  
„Langsam, Rodney. Ich bin gerade erst angekommen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo wir hier sind.“ 

„Florenz“, sagte Rodney seufzend. Ihm war bewusst, dass er mit jeder Minute mehr über diese Welt zu wissen begann. Er hatte Zugriff auf eine Art … Datenbank, die sich in seinem Kopf zu befinden schien. Es war kein Bewusstsein, das ihn übernehmen wollte, fast eher schien es, als hätte er das Bewusstsein übernommen. Wenigstens ein Pluspunkt „Herbst 1481.“  
„1481? Das heißt, sie haben uns noch nicht einmal entdeckt!“  
„Uns?“  
„Die Vereinigten Staaten. … Und Kanada“, schob Sheppard noch eilig hinterher. 

Rodney rollte mit den Augen. „Können wir Columbus’ Verdienste mal außen vor lassen? Ich würde lieber … Oh, jetzt weiß ich es! Renaissance! Nicht Mittelalter!“, meinte er mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger, der in Sheppards Richtung zielte.  
„Rodney?“  
Rodney antwortete nicht, schloss die Augen als ob er in sein Inneres hörte, dann blickte er Sheppard wieder an: „Ganz genau. Italienische Renaissance, selbst wenn man es natürlich noch nicht so nennt. Lorenzo der Prächtige regiert zurzeit hier in Florenz und wir beide sind Gäste bei … na, wem wohl?“ Er modulierte seine Stimme als hätte er gerade die 1-Million-Dollar-Frage in einem Quiz gestellt. 

„Uhm…?“  
„Sheppard!“  
„Okay, okay.“ Etwas in Sheppards Kopf flüsterte: „Leonardo da Vinci“, und deshalb sagte er es auch laut.  
„Gratulation.“  
„Und das hilft uns wie?“ Sheppard ließ sich auf eine der Holzbänke fallen und lehnte seinen Rücken gegen einen Apfelbaumstamm. 

Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“  
„Super. Was wissen Sie denn so über da Vinci und seine Zeit?“  
„Sehe ich wie Daniel Jackson aus?“, schnappte McKay.  
„Sie sehen aus wie McKay, der sich für einen Kostümball angezogen hat“, grinste Sheppard frech. Doch bevor Rodney sich rechtfertigen oder aufregen konnte, fügte John hinzu: „Für Jackson wäre das hier … na, das wäre sozusagen wie ein ZPM für ihn.“ Seine linke Hand beschrieb einen schlappen Halbkreis. 

Rodney gab jetzt das Hin- und Herlaufen vor der Bank auf und setzte sich neben Sheppard.  
„Dann tragen wir mal zusammen, was wir über die Zeit wissen. Also, Leonardo da Vinci“, begann er, „einer der bedeutendsten Künstler der italienischen Renaissance. Von ihm stammen die dusselig grinsende Mona Lisa, erstaunliche Fluggeräte, Taucherglocken und anatomisch genaue Zeichnungen. Er wird wohl recht alt, denn ich habe irgendwie einen alten Mann mit Rauschebart vor mir. So, jetzt Sie.“ Ungeduldig trommelten seine Finger auf die Bank.

„Ich habe den Film mit Tom Hanks gesehen“, merkte Sheppard wenig hilfreich an.  
Rodney reagierte auf diese Eröffnung, wie er schon vermutet hatte. „Ein Haufen Unsinn – und wissenschaftlich nicht haltbar. Humbug!“, ereiferte er sich.  
„Jedenfalls weiß ich, dank des Films, dass eine Menge seiner Sachen später mal im Louvre hängen werden“, wagte Sheppard zu bemerken und erntete dafür das patentierte Rodney-Augenrollen.  
„Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal ob der Louvre überhaupt schon gebaut ist“, grummelte Rodney. 

„Okay, ernsthaft also.“ Sheppard setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin. „Renaissance heißt Wiedergeburt, der Antike nämlich. Die Leute beginnen, sich jetzt für die alten Griechen und Römer zu interessieren. Goldener Schnitt und so etwas. Und die Kirche verliert etwas an Einfluss. Was für uns gut sein könnte, damit wir nicht bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit als Hexer auf dem Scheiterhaufen landen.“  
„Ist die Inquisition nicht erst später?“, bezweifelte Rodney.  
„Verflucht, McKay! Wie soll ich das denn wissen? Ich habe mich immer mehr für den technischen Zweig interessiert!“ Sheppard fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und stellte fest, dass er eine kleine, dunkelrote Kappe trug. Er setzte sie ab und drehte sie zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her. „Jedenfalls hat uns niemand komisch angeschaut.“  
„Wir stecken wohl irgendwie in fremden Körpern, ich habe nämlich einen ganz beschränkten Zugang zu dem Wissen dieses ‚Rodrigo Macchi’, in dem ich drin stecke.“ 

Sheppard drehte sich zu McKay. „Sie haben in den letzten Wochen doch auch die ganzen Berichte von SG-1 gelesen, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja.“  
„Dr. Jackson und Vala …“  
„Diese Ori-Maschine! Die Dr. Jackson und Vala in das andere Universum geschickt hat! Die steckten auch in fremden Körper, während ihre eigenen … Oh, Shit! Sheppard! Wenn das stimmt, liegen wir beiden jetzt in dem zweiten Raum!“  
„Da habe ich Sie gefunden“, nickte Sheppard. „Die Schatulle war offen und das letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich den Kristall, der neben Ihnen lag, auf den Tisch zurücklegen wollte.“  
„Sieht das hier wie die Ori-Galaxie aus?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich war noch nie da“, meinte Sheppard schulterzuckend.  
„Fühlt es sich wie die Ori-Galaxie an?“  
„McKay! Ich habe keine Referenzpunkte außer den Stargate-Akten!“ 

„Okay, okay.“ McKay lauschte noch mal in sich hinein, dann seufzte er erleichtert: „Ich kann keinen Hinweis auf irgendwelche Ori, Priore oder ähnliches fühlen. Das heißt“, er schnipste mit den Fingern, „dann können wir wohl davon ausgehen, dass es ein Zeitreisegerät ist!“ 

McKays Gehirn lief mit diesen neuen Informationen auf Hochtouren. Im Planungsmodus zählte er auf: „Das Ganze hängt mit der Schatulle zusammen. Die Kristalle sind der Schlüssel. Es muss hier irgendwo ein Gegenstück zu dem Gerät geben, denn die Signale …“ Er hielt enttäuscht inne. „Es sei denn, es funktioniert wie ein Transporter.“ Seine Schultern sackten etwas nach vorne, „Dann stecken wir hier fest.“  
„Es fühlte sich nicht wie ein Transporter an“, beruhigte Sheppard.  
„Nein, fühlte es nicht, nicht wahr?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll. 

Sie starrten beide für einen Moment vor sich hin, bis Sheppard sagte: „Unsere beste Option wird es sein, uns so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten und so viel wie möglich in Erfahrung zu bringen. Im Augenblick haben wir zu wenig Fakten.“  
„Wie ist das mit Ihrem …?“ McKay tippte sich gegen die Stirn. „Können Sie auch irgendwie Zugriff auf ihren ... Wirtskörper nehmen?“ 

„Gott, McKay, wir klingen wie Goa’uld“, stöhnte Sheppard, konzentrierte sich aber und versuchte, in sich hinein zu hören. Nach ein paar Minuten meinte er: „Ich – oder er – je nachdem wie man es nimmt, heißt Giovanni Pastore. Maler und Bildhauer aus Urbino und Freund von Rodrigo Macchi. Wir sind beide seit zwei Tagen in Florenz, um Leonardo da Vinci zu besuchen und …“ 

Rodney schnaubte amüsiert: „Giovanni Pastore? Das ist doch wohl ein typischer Zeitreise-Witz! Nun, da fällt es dann ja kaum auf, wenn ich Sie weiterhin, Gianni oder Johnny, nenne.“  
Sheppard schaute ihn mit zusammengekniffen Augen an: „Johnny steht außer Frage, Rod!“  
„Na schön, Rodney für mich, John für Sie. Sollte uns jemand darauf ansprechen, sagen wir einfach, dass das unsere Spitznamen füreinander sind.“  
„Okay. Gehen wir’s an.“ Sheppard erhob sich.  
McKay folgte seinem Beispiel. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Sie verbrachten einen ereignislosen aber lehrreichen Nachmittag, während dessen Sheppard planlos an einem kleinen Marmorblock herummeißelte und versuchte, nicht allzu viel Schaden anzurichten. McKay setzte drei Striche auf eine Zeichnung, die sein ‚Wirt’ gestern begonnen hatte, und radierte sie wieder weg. Sie mochten in ihren künstlerischen Bemühungen nicht gerade voran kommen, aber sie lernten im zwangslosen Gespräch eine Menge über das Atelier von da Vinci und wurden in den neuesten Klatsch über Lorenzo den Prächtigen und die Medici-Familie eingeweiht. 

Die jungen Lehrlinge und die älteren Gesellen diskutierten hitzig die brisante politische Situation in Italien und begrüßten, dass Florenz wieder auf gutem Fuß mit Rom stand. Sie waren voller aufgeregter Erwartung, welche Künstler Lorenzo auszeichnen würde, um sie zu Papst Sixtus IV. zu schicken, um die neuerbaute Sixtinische Kappelle auszuschmücken. Sie redeten sich die Köpfe heiß und so fiel es nicht auf, dass Rodney und John nur immer an den richtigen Stellen nickten oder den Kopf schüttelten. 

Es war wie eine Geschichtsstunde, nur gefärbt durch die persönlichen Ansichten der Anwesenden und mit vielerlei Spekulationen und allgemeinem Tratsch durchsetzt. Alles in allem schien es aber so, als könne man in Lorenzos Florenz nicht schlecht leben. Die Künstler waren hoch angesehen und Lorenzo hatte die Elite von ihnen um sich geschart. Da Vinci und Botticelli waren die berühmtesten, aber es fielen noch viele Namen, die Rodney und John noch nie gehört hatten, die aber alle von dem liberalen und sehr kunstinteressierten Klima der Medici profitierten. Die Stadt feierte, genoss das Leben in vollen Zügen, wusste genau, wie vergänglich es war, seit vor drei Jahren, Lorenzos jüngerer Bruder Giuliano während der Ostermesse im Dom hinterrücks ermordet worden war. 

Lorenzo war mit dem Leben davongekommen und baute seitdem die Stellung der Familie rigoros aus. Die Männer diskutierten die neuen Gesetze, die den Medici viel Macht verschafften. Aber McKay und Sheppard lernten auch, dass zumindest die Künstler hier das nicht negativ beurteilten. Für sie bedeuteten die Macht und das Ansehen der Stadt auch einen gewissen Reichtum, denn Mäzene brauchten Geld, um Kunst in Auftrag zu geben und Künstler brauchten Aufträge. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Am Abend dann, lernten sie endlich ihren Gastgeber kennen. Im ersten Moment war es ein Schock, denn McKay hatte das Bild eines alten Mannes mit Rauschebart vor sich – und ein junger, gutaussehender Mann betrat das Atelier und wurde sogleich lärmend mit „Leonardo!“ begrüßt. Schulterlange, gewellte Haare, ein hübsches Gesicht, ein starker Körper und so gekleidet, dass selbst McKay, der von Mode nichts verstand, denken musste, dass das etwas extravagant aussah, wenn er es mit den anderen Leuten, die er bisher kennengelernt hatte, verglich. Lediglich sein Begleiter, Fioravante di Domenico, schien seinen Modegeschmack zu teilen, denn auch er hatte ein rot und ein gelb bestrumpftes Bein, trug einen lindgrünen Überrock und einen leichten Schultermantel.

McKay und Sheppard hatten nicht lange Zeit, ihn zu bewundern, denn Leonardo steuerte jetzt genau auf sie zu und tätschelte erfreut Sheppards Oberarm.  
„Giovanni! Bist du gut vorangekommen mit der Aphrodite?“  
Sheppard hatte keine Ahnung, wie er aus diesem unförmigen Marmorklotz jemals die Göttin der Schönheit formen sollte falls sie hier noch länger bleiben müssten, so zuckte er bedauernd die Schultern und meinte entschuldigend: „Mir hat heute ein wenig die Inspiration gefehlt.“  
McKay bedachte ihn mit einem halb spöttischen halb bewundernden Blick für diese tolle Ausrede, wurde aber im selben Moment von Leonardo in eine flüchtige Umarmung gezogen. 

„Rodrigo. Du solltest die nächsten Tage unbedingt mit nach San Donato rauskommen. Ich bin mit dem Altarbild, von dem ich dir geschrieben habe, weitergekommen. Du musst es dir anschauen! Es wird prächtig, nicht wahr, Fior?“ Er wandte sich an seinen Begleiter, der nahe beim Eingang stehen geblieben war, um die Rötel-Skizze eines Pferdes zu bewundern.  
Fioravante schlenderte näher und bestätigte: „Die Mönche sind begeistert. Die Anbetung der Heiligen Drei Könige ist das Beeindruckendste, das Leonardo bisher geschaffen hat.“ Er warf dem Künstler einen bewundernden Blick zu und fuhr mit einem Zwinkern fort: „All die vielen Leute darin und die prächtigen Pferde.“ 

„Fioravante! Das Zentrum ist die Jungfrau mit dem Kind!“, beschwerte sich Leonardo mit einem Lachen.  
„Die noch unvollendet ist, eine bloße Skizze, mein Lieber“, neckte di Domenico.  
„Was kann ich dafür, dass mich die Kraft und Anmut der Pferde die letzten Monate mehr begeistert hat?“  
„Aber du weißt, dass du vertraglich verpflichtet bist, es innerhalb von 24 Monaten fertig zu stellen.“ 

Leonardo machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung, dann legte er Sheppard eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Genau wie Giovanni muss ich darauf warten, dass die Inspiration zurückkommt. Man kann nichts zwingen.“  
Di Domenico gab sich damit zufrieden und die vier folgten endlich den immer lautstärker ausgesprochenen Aufforderungen von Leonardos Diener, doch endlich an den Tisch zum Essen zu kommen. 

In McKays Augen erschien ein erfreutes Blitzen, als er sich mit den anderen zu Tisch setzte. Es lockte frisch gebackenes Brot, gedünstetes Zwiebelgemüse, eine gut duftende Brotsuppe und im Zentrum des Tisches, an dem sich fast alle Gesellen eingefunden hatten, eine Pastete in einer Terrakottaform. Mit Erstaunen nahmen sowohl Rodney als auch Sheppard zur Kenntnis, dass Leonardo sich vegetarisch ernährte und es für ihn eine eigens zubereitete Pastete ohne Fleischanteil gab.  
Aber der Duft aus beiden Gefäßen war so einladend, dass sich McKay gleich einen großen Teller voll aufschöpfte und sich dann erfreut durch kleine Stücke von Hähnchenfleisch, Schinken, Oliven, allerlei Gemüse und eine dicken Käseschicht ass. Er tunkte die Sauce, die sich gebildet hatte, mit dem warmen Brot auf und ließ ein anerkennendes Schmatzen hören. 

Nun, das war mit Sicherheit ein Pluspunkt in der ansonsten wenig erfreulichen Situation, musste er denken. Dann revidierte er seine Meinung noch einmal. Auch die Situation selbst war nicht so schlimm. Sie hatten ein Dach über dem Kopf, niemand war hinter ihnen her, sie schienen hier unter Freunden zu sein und er saß nicht allein in dem Schlamassel. So sehr er sich auch gewünscht hätte, dass Sheppard ihn hier herausgeholt hätte, als er den Kristall berührt hatte, so froh war er, dass das Gerät den Colonel zumindest in dieselbe Vergangenheit wie ihn geschickt hatte, so dass er hier nicht ganz allein herumsaß. 

Nach dem Essen gingen einige der bezahlten Gesellen zu ihren Familien nach Hause zurück, einige andere blieben noch am Tisch sitzen, unterhielten sich, lachten, scherzten und lästerten.  
Doch nicht allzu spät, die Kirchturmuhr verkündete gerade mal zehn, zogen sich auch die letzten auf ihre Schlafgelegenheiten zurück. Zwei von ihnen rollten eine Bastmatte aus und suchten sich ein ruhiges Eckchen gleich im Atelier, einige andere profitierten von der noch warmen Spätsommernacht und beschlossen, die Nacht im Garten zu verbringen. 

Rodney sah schwarz für seinen Rücken. Weder Bastmatten noch Gras war annähernd das, was er seinen armen Knochen zumuten wollte. Er stöhnte leise auf, Sheppard warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch just in diesem Moment wusste er, dass hier im ersten Stock ein sehr weiches Bett auf ihn wartete. Es schien sich auszuzahlen, ein eingeladener Freund von Leonardo und nicht nur sein Geselle im Atelier zu sein. Er flüsterte Sheppard zu, ihm zu folgen und beruhigt stieg er hinter Leonardo und Fioravante über eine enge Treppe in die erste Etage. 

Als erstes fiel Sheppard die tiefe Decke auf, danach das große Bett, das die Hälfte des Raumes einnahm. Ein einziges Bett mit Vorhängen drum herum – und John erinnerte sich dunkel, mal gelesen oder gehört zu haben, dass das nicht die Ausnahme sondern die Regel war, dass ganze Familien in einem Bett schliefen. Sein Blick ging zu Rodney und der war wohl soeben zu denselben Einsichten gekommen. 

Es blieb ihnen aber nicht viel anderes übrig, als dem Beispiel ihres Gastgebers zu folgen, sich auszuziehen und dann in ein knielanges Nachthemd zu schlüpfen. Rodney war nur froh, dass zu dem Outfit nicht auch noch eine Nachtmütze gehörte. 

Leonardo und Fioravante stiegen links ins Bett, Rodney und John rechts. Platz war wirklich ausreichend da und mit einem erleichterten Seufzer schloss Rodney die Augen. Man wünschte sich gegenseitig eine angenehme Nachtruhe und erst da fiel Rodney auf, dass von wirklicher Ruhe nicht die Rede sein konnte. Das Fenster stand offen und noch drangen etliche Geräusche von der Straße zu ihnen hoch. Außerdem trippelte etwas durch das Dachgebälk, huschte geschäftig hin und her und Rodney sah vor seinem inneren Auge ganze Mäusesippschaften ihren Abendspaziergang machen. Irgendwo knallte eine Tür. Jemand beschwerte sich lauthals. Lauter Geräusche, die er von Atlantis nicht gewohnt war und die ihn am Einschlafen hinderten. 

Und dann hörte Rodney noch etwas anderes. Kleidergeraschel, leises unterdrücktes Stöhnen, vorsichtiges Kichern. Was war das? Das war doch nicht …! Die würden doch wohl nicht …! Im selben Bett! Und überhaupt! 

Rodneys Gedanken rasten und etliche Erklärungen sprangen ihm ungefragt in den Kopf. Er rüttelte Sheppard, der sich zur anderen Seite gedreht hatte, an der Schulter.  
„Was ist?“, wisperte Sheppard.  
„Ich … Ich weiß jetzt, warum wir hier im Zimmer schlafen dürfen“, wisperte Rodney ganz nah an Sheppards Ohr zurück.  
„Ja?“  
„Oh Gott!“ Noch ein Puzzleteil fiel in Rodneys Kopf in das Bild, dass er von seinem Gastkörper Rodrigo Macchi hatte. „Shit!“  
„Rodney!“ Inzwischen hatte sich John ganz zu Rodney herumgedreht und flüsterte eindringlich: „Was ist los?“ Was hatte Rodney jetzt Schreckliches herausgefunden? 

„Äh… nun … mein Rodrigo und Ihr Giovanni sind sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr gute Freunde.“  
„Huh?“  
„Das heißt, wir sind nicht hier, weil unser Malen oder Bildhauen die Welt revolutionieren würde“, bemerkte Rodney trocken.  
Und weil Sheppard immer noch verständnislos guckte, erklärte er es deutlicher und ohne Herumgerede:: „Für Dummies: Wir gehören zu Leonardos schwulem Bekanntenkreis. Das ist unser … Verdienst.“  
„Upps.“  
„Tolle Reaktion.“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. 

Sheppard starrte gegen die Decke und als er sich ganz auf seinen Wirt konzentrierte, musste er einsehen, dass Rodney Recht hatte. Giovanni war ziemlich verliebt in Rodrigo! Na prima, das konnte ja nur Unannehmlichkeiten bedeuten!  
Doch er erkannte auch noch etwas anderes und überrascht flüsterte er Rodney zu: „Das wird hier in Florenz unter Schriftstellern, Musikern und Malern stillschweigend geduldet! Die meisten wissen es, doch niemand geht wirklich dagegen vor.“  
„Nun, vor ein paar Jahren hat es einen Prozess gegen da Vinci gegeben. Ihm wurde vorgeworfen, mit drei anderen jungen Leuten zusammen einen gewissen Jacopo Saltarelli zum Verkehr gedrängt zu haben.“  
„Wer hat ihn angeklagt?“  
„Das war anonym. Und da Vinci hat an meinen Rodrigo einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er vermutet, dass es ein fehlgeschlagener Versuch war, die Familie Medici über ihn und diese Anklage in Misskredit zu bringen.“ 

Sie schwiegen einen Moment bis John leise sagte: „Rodrigo hat Giovanni davon erzählt. Es hat sie beide sehr aufgerüttelt, da Leonardo für einen Moment wirklich befürchtet hatte, auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu sterben.“  
„Ja genau. Übrigens, heißt das … Sie können jetzt auch besser auf das andere Bewusstsein zurückgreifen?“, zog Rodney die nächste Schlussfolgerung.  
„Es lichtet sich. Ich weiß jetzt ansatzweise, wie ich es anstellen muss.“  
„Irgendetwas Nützliches gefunden?“ 

Sheppard dachte einen Moment darüber nach, dann grinste er: „Ihr Wirt isst gerne Süßes.“  
Rodney knuffte ihn: „Wie außerordentlich wichtig.“  
„Rodney, die Möglichkeit auf das Wissen des Wirtes zurückgreifen zu können, scheint eine Zeitfrage zu sein. Geben wir unseren Gehirnen doch bis morgen früh Zeit, vielleicht wissen dann schon sehr viel mehr.“  
„Na schön. Dann erst mal ‚Gute Nacht’. Wollen wir hoffen, dass Dr. Jackson und Major Lorne recht bald darauf kommen, nach uns zu suchen. Der kalte Fußboden ist sicher nicht gut für meinen Rücken.“  
„Nein, Rodney“, grinste Sheppard. „Aber wenigstens dieser Körper hier liegt ja bequem und mit dem werden Sie morgen herumrennen müssen.“  
„Auch wieder wahr.“  
„Gute Nacht.“  
„Gute Nacht.“ 

Aber beide lagen noch lange wach, wälzten sich hin und her und versuchten zu verarbeiten, was eigentlich passiert war. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Schon wenige Stunden später wurde Rodney durch ein sehr ungewohntes Geräusch geweckt: ein Hahn krähte! Verflixt, das Tier war lauter als jeder Radiowecker! Und verdammt penetrant! Rodney zog sich das Kopfkissen über den Kopf, aber es half nur wenig. 

Er musste wohl aber doch noch mal eingenickt sein, denn als nächstes spürte er, wie ihn jemand am Arm rüttelte.  
„Schlafmütze! Aufwachen!“ Das Schütteln wollte nicht nachlassen und noch völlig von der unruhigen Nacht erschlagen öffnete Rodney ein Auge.  
Fioravante und Leonardo stiegen gerade in aller Seelenruhe in ihre Kleider, scherzten und rempelten sich lachend an. John stand schon fix und fertig angezogen vor dem Bett und schaute belustigt auf ihn herunter. 

„Ummmmh.“ Rodney stöhnte, setzte sich aber auf.  
„Komm schon, Rodrigo!“, meinte Leonardo jetzt. „Wir wollten doch heute kurz bei Masini vorbeigehen. Er hat versprochen, ein Modell meines Fluggerätes zu bauen. Und am Nachmittag dann gehen wir runter an den Arno.“  
„Fluggerät?“ Rodney wurde mit jeder Sekunde wacher.  
„Wie ein Vogel fliegen können – wäre das nicht berauschend?“  
„Ich brenne darauf, es zu sehen!“ 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Aber die Uhren gingen recht gemächlich in der Renaissance und so wurde erst in aller Ruhe gefrühstückt. Brot mit Butter und Salz, kleine, mit süßer Creme gefüllte Hefegebäcke, Äpfel, Datteln und Weintrauben und dazu gab es mit Wasser verdünnten Wein. Kaffee schien leider noch nicht in Florenz angekommen zu sein. 

Anschließend musste Rodney den zweisitzigen Abort im Hof aufsuchen und war, wie am Abend zuvor, froh, dass er keinen Nachbarn während dieser privaten Verrichtung hatte. Bedauerte aber erneut, dass das Klopapier noch nicht erfunden worden war, denn diese halbtrockenen Blätter, die die Lehrlingsjungen immer sammeln mussten, waren wirklich nur eine Notlösung.

Dann endlich machten sie sich auf den Weg. 

Auch Tommaso di Giovanni Masini hatte seine Werkstätte in der Via dell’Agnolo. Hier herrschte zwar ein ebensolches Durcheinander wie in da Vincis Atelier, doch war alles viel düsterer. Di Domenico hatte Sheppard auf dem Hinweg erzählt – während Rodney laut diskutierend mit Leonardo vorausschritt – dass Masini nicht zu trauen sei und er in allerlei finstere und okkulte Machenschaften verwickelt sei. Aber er war ein Freund von Leonardo und er tat dessen fortschrittliche Spielereien nicht gleich als Spinnerei ab, sondern war immer wieder bereit, aus Leonardos Zeichnungen kleine Modelle zu erstellen. 

Und da Vinci war begeistert als Masini ihnen das kaum dreißig Zentimeter große, mit Pergament bespannte Fluggerät vorführte und es tatsächlich etliche Sekunden in der Luft blieb, ehe es unsanft in den Boden krachte.  
McKay hob es auf und schaute es sich genauer an. „Das kann ja auch nicht richtig gleiten“, meinte er kopfschüttelnd. „Der Auftrieb ist viel zu gering.“  
Leonardo schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Es ist zu schwer. Ganz einfach. Bei dieser Flügelspannweite müsste es wesentlich leichter sein. Und hier, das müsste etwas mehr gebogen werden.“ Rodneys Finger glitten über das Pergament und zogen eine imaginäre Linie.  
„Und das verbessert die Flugeigenschaften?“ Leonardo wollte kaum glauben, dass sein Malerfreund plötzlich Kenntnis von solchen Dingen hatte, und schaute ihn misstrauisch an. 

„Ich … ich … habe so etwas auch mal ausprobiert“, versuchte Rodney die Situation zu retten. „Der Gedanke kam mir, als ein Blatt Papier durch den Raum segelte“, improvisierte er weiter bis da Vinci nickte.  
„In Ordnung. Wo genau müssen wir anders schneiden, Rodrigo?“ Masini, da Vinci und McKay beugten sich über das Modell und diskutierten. 

Sheppard und Di Domenico schlenderten durch den Raum und bestaunten die anderen abenteuerlichen Exponate, wie in Alkohol eingelegte Eidechsen, ausgestopfte Fledermäuse, getrocknete Wurzeln, Flaschen mit großen Etiketten, die mit den merkwürdigsten lateinischen Namen beschriftet waren. Unauffällig hielt Sheppard nach irgendetwas Ausschau, das nicht in diese Zeit zu passen schien, nach irgendetwas, das auch nur ansatzweise so aussah, als wäre es antikischen Ursprungs. Aber vergeblich. 

So war er erleichtert, als die drei Herren nach fast einer Stunde endlich ihre Fachsimpelei beendet hatten und er aus dem bedrückenden, staubigen und an vielen Stellen seltsam duftenden Raum wieder an die frische Luft kam. Er atmete tief durch. 

Sie gingen an einer Bäckerei vorbei und kauften herrlich duftende Backwerke. Fioravante erstand in einem kleinen Laden daneben auch noch einen verkorkten Krug Wein. 

Die Sonne stand jetzt fast im Zenith und es war drückend schwül in Florenz. Die Hitze staute sich in den engen Gassen, deren Häuser sich an manchen Stellen fast an den Giebeln berührten, so weit waren sie nach vorne gebeugt. Doch nach ein paar Abzweigungen waren sie auf dem großen Domvorplatz und die Weite des marmornen Platzes war wohltuend.  
Sheppards Blick wanderte an dem grau-weißen Bauwerk nach oben. Er wirkte inmitten der kleinen, engen Häuser wirklich beeindruckend. 

Da Vinci streckte seinen Arm aus, zeigte nach oben und erklärte mit sichtlichem Stolz: „Das ist die größte Kuppel der Christenheit! Und als ich noch als Lehrling in Verrocchios Werkstatt gearbeitet habe, bin ich auch mehrmals oben gewesen, weil der Meister den Auftrag hatte, die gewaltige Kugel aus Kupfer zu fertigen, die jetzt die Kuppel schmückt.“  
Rodney verzog das Gesicht. „Das wäre nichts für mich, da oben herumzuturnen. Viel zu gefährlich!“  
Und als Sheppard so schaute, als würde er es durchaus in Erwägung ziehen, da herumzukraxeln, zog McKay ihn rasch am Ärmel weiter. 

Sie gingen am Palast der Medici vorbei, der nur sehr mäßig bewacht wurde, was Sheppard ein wenig erstaunte. „Hat er keine Angst vor weiteren Attentaten?“, erkundigte er sich.  
„Nein. Seine Popularität ist enorm. Er hat Florenz reich gemacht – und wer setzt schon seinen Garant für Reichtum aufs Spiel?“, entgegnete di Domenico.  
Rodney hatte da ganz andere Erfahrungen gemacht. „Aber er muss doch Feinde haben?“ Irgendjemanden gab es immer, der einem das Erreichte streitig machen wollte, und wenn es so eingebildete Antiker waren, die plötzlich wieder ihr Eigentum zurückforderten.  
„Wenig. Die Pazzi sind alle tot oder vertrieben und selbst mit dem Papst hat er sich ja jetzt ausgesöhnt“, erklärte da Vinci.

Zehn Minuten später waren sie am Ufer des Arno. Träge, und nicht allzu wasserreich schlängelte sich der sonst so breite Fluss dahin. Rodney verspürte keine große Lust direkt unterhalb der Stadt, in der wenig einladenden braunen Brühe, baden zu gehen, doch Leonardo führte sie über eine Brücke. Auf der anderen Seite gelangten sie nach einer viertel Stunde tatsächlich an einen Nebenarm des Arno mit einem Kiesstrand, der recht einladend aussah.  
Sie breiteten die mitgenommene Decke im Schatten einiger hoher Bäume aus. Rodney lehnte seinen Rücken gegen einen dicken Baumstamm. Mit der kühlen Brise, die von Zeit zu Zeit vom Wasser herwehte, ließ es sich sehr gut aushalten. Leonardo verteilte die Pasteten und Fioravante ließ den Weinkrug herum gehen. 

„Wir könnten heute Abend in die Medici-Gärten gehen“, schlug Di Domenico vor, nachdem alle gesättigt waren. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf Leonardos Oberschenkel gebettet und zerrupfte gerade einen langen Grashalm. „Gaukler, Feuerschlucker und Akrobaten sollen wohl kommen.“  
Leonardo ließ seine Finger durch Fioravantes kurze Locken gleiten und fügte hinzu: „Sowie Tänzer und Sänger.“ 

John betrachtete fasziniert die spielenden Finger und er musste daran denken, dass es für Rodney und ihn in dieser Realität etwas ganz Normales wäre, sich ebenso zu verhalten. Besser gesagt, wahrscheinlich müssten sie sich bald unangenehme Fragen gefallen lassen, wenn sie nichts in der Richtung andeuteten. So legte er Rodney eine Hand aufs Knie und meinte: „Das würde ich gerne sehen, du nicht auch?“ 

Für einen Moment bekam Rodney ganz riesige Augen, dann fiel auch bei ihm der Groschen und er erwiderte mit einem kurzen Räuspern: „Sicher.“ Er nickte bestätigend, hob seine Hand, zögerte, dann rang er sich durch und legte sie über Sheppards Hand.  
Sheppards Finger umschlossen kurze Zeit später seine Finger und Rodney war in mittlerer Panik. Oh Gott, oh Gott. Wenn sie jemand dabei erwischen würde! Händchenhalten mit dem Colonel! Rodney merkte wie, seine Finger leicht zitterten und John – dieser absolut herzlose Klotz! – jetzt tatsächlich leise vor sich hin lachte! 

Erbost zog er seine Hand weg und kaschierte die abrupte Bewegung, indem er noch einmal zu dem Weinkrug griff und sich noch einen ausgiebigen Schluck gönnte. Alkohol und große Hitze waren nicht gerade die idealen Gefährten und Rodney spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß den Rücken herunterlief und er einen knallroten Kopf bekam. Er wurschtelte sich aus seinem Obergewand und krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch. 

„Wir können uns auch im Wasser abkühlen“, schlug Fioravante vor, der Rodneys Aktivitäten träge mit einem halboffenen Auge verfolgte.  
„Später“, meinte Leonardo schläfrig.  
Doch Sheppard stand auf und meinte: „Ich gehe mit. Ihr könnt ruhig hier liegen bleiben.“ Auffordernd streckte er McKay eine Hand hin. 

Verunreinigtes Wasser, Kolibakterien, Durchfall, Erbrechen, Cholera – Rodney wusste nicht, ob er das riskieren sollte. Andererseits wäre ein Hitzeschlag auch kein angenehmer Tod. Er ergriff Sheppards Hand.  
Di Domenico wies nach Westen. „Etwa 20 Meter in der Richtung vertieft sich der Fluss in einem Becken und man kann sogar untertauchen.“ 

Fünf Minuten später meckerte McKay: „Das klang nach einem Schwimmbad! Und was ist es? Allenfalls eine Sitzbadewanne!“ Er wies auf die natürliche Vertiefung im Flussbett, die maximal drei mal zwei Meter maß.  
„Rodney, wir kommen mal aus den Sachen raus und können uns waschen, das ist doch auch was“, sah es Sheppard ganz praktisch und begann sich auszuziehen.  
Rodney horchte in sich hinein und musste feststellen, dass man noch nicht so prüde war, dass man angezogen ins Wasser stieg. Vor allem nicht, wenn man mit seinem besten Freund allein war. 

Er atmete tief durch, folgte Sheppards Beispiel, zog sich aus und balancierte vorsichtig über die Kiesel ins tiefere Wasser. Genau wie John suchte er sich einen größeren Stein und setzte sich. Sie verschwanden beide bis zum Hals im Wasser und das war Rodney nicht unlieb. 

Das Wasser hatte eine angenehme Temperatur und Rodney seufzte behaglich auf. Nach einer Weile meinte er: „Lorne und Jackson hätten uns jetzt doch mal langsam finden müssen, oder nicht?“  
„Vielleicht haben sie es. Aber wer sagt denn, dass sie schon wissen, wie sie uns zurückbringen können? Es kann ja aber auch sein, dass sie aufgrund der Regenfälle noch gar nicht wieder in dem Haus sind.“  
„Wie lange werden unsere Körper das ohne medizinische Versorgung aushalten? Wenn ich hypoglykämisch werde, kann ich ohnmächtig werden.“ 

„Du bist schon ohnmächtig.“ Sheppard machte mit einer Hand Wellen und versuchte, ein kleines Blatt zum Kentern zu bringen.  
„Was?“ Rodney bekam den typischen „Sag-mir-dass-es-nicht-wahr-ist-Blick“. Dann besann er sich und fuhr fort: „Okay, ich liege also schon auf dem Fußboden. Aber ohne Wasserzufuhr dehydriert der Körper – noch viel schneller, als dass er wegen Nahrungsmangels stirbt! Und wenn ich …“  
„Entspann dich, Rodney.“ John nahm das Blatt und warf es ans Ufer. „Mir ist etwas aufgefallen.“ Er blickte Rodney an.  
„Was?“ 

„Du hast mir gestern erzählt, dass du fast eine Stunde hier gewesen bist, ehe ich endlich aufgetaucht bin.“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich habe höchstens fünfzehn, zwanzig Minuten gebraucht, um alles aufzuräumen, dann bin ich sofort hinterher gekommen.“  
„Und das heißt …? Warte! Warte! Warte!“ McKay wedelte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern durch die Luft, um Sheppard daran zu hindern, ihm die Antwort zu geben. Er wollte selbst drauf kommen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sagte dann nach ein paar Sekunden angewidert: „Zeit-Dilatation? So was wie bei den … den … Meditations-Leutchen in dem Tal, die aufsteigen wollten?“ 

„Yep. Nur nicht ganz so extrem. Ich würde grob sagen, hier vergeht drei, vier Mal so viel Zeit wie bei Dr. Jackson und Major Lorne.“  
„Das heißt, die sitzen noch nicht einmal am Frühstückstisch“, resümierte Rodney.  
Sheppard nickte. „Doch sieh mal das Positive daran: unsere Körper haben bessere Überlebenschancen.“  
„Ja.“ McKay gestatte sich einen kleinen, erleichterten Seufzer, schränkte aber sofort ein: „Aber im Negativen bedeutet das, wir sitzen hier mindestens drei Tage fest, ehe die überhaupt mitbekommen, dass etwas passiert ist.“  
„Wir haben aber auch drei Tage, um selbst eine Lösung zu finden“, versuchte Sheppard noch einmal den erfreulichen Aspekt zu unterstreichen. 

Rodney zuckte die Schultern und entgegnete sarkastisch: „Womit wir ja auch schon so weit gekommen sind! Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass wir gerade im Arno rumplantschen und nichts tun?“  
„Das fällt in den Bereich: Fakten sammeln“, ließ sich John nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
Rodney schnaubte abschätzig.  
John spritzte ihm einen Schwall Wasser entgegen.  
„Sehr erwachsen“, beschwerte sich Rodney während er sich die Augen wischte. 

„Überrede morgen Leonardo, dir die Jungfrau zu zeigen, an der er gerade malt. Ich bleibe unter einem Vorwand im Haus und werde unauffällig alles durchsuchen“, entwarf John den Beginn eines Plans.  
„Und wenn du nichts findest?“, malte Rodney schwarz.  
„Rodney! Nun warte es doch erst einmal ab. Wir können immer noch drüber sprechen, wie wir dann vorgehen, wenn du aus dem Kloster wiederkommst.“  
„Okay, okay.“ 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Der Nachmittag plätscherte in einem gemächlichen Tempo dahin, und hätten sie nicht Rückkehrsorgen geplagt, hätte es glatt als Urlaubstag durchgehen können. 

Nachdem sie wieder in Florenz zurück waren, aßen sie in einer Taverne zu Abend, dann begaben sie sich in die Medici-Gärten, wo sich bereits eine große Menschenmenge versammelt hatte. Fackeln erleuchteten die Plätze und Gärten, Musiker spielten auf, einige Leute tanzten dazu, in einer anderen Ecke jonglierte ein Mann geschickt mit fünf Bällen gleichzeitig. Sie schlenderten umher, Leonardo blieb immer wieder stehen, sprach mit Kollegen und Bekannten und stellte `Rodrigo Macchi´ und `Giovanni Pastore´ unzähligen Leuten vor. John war sich sehr bewusst, etlichen Leuten, die später einmal Eingang in die Geschichtsbücher finden würden, die Hand zu schütteln. 

Ein Feuerschlucker betrat den Rund, der als Bühne diente und unter lauten „Ahs“ und „Ohs“ der Menge vollführte er allerlei Kunststückchen mit brennenden Fackeln und erschreckte die Wagemutigsten, die in der ersten Reihe standen, indem er ihnen eine Flamme entgegenspie. 

Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und fröhlich, Applaus brandete auf, Gelächter, vereinzeltes Singen und trunkenes Gegröle stieg in die milde Nachtluft. 

Plötzlich entstand Unruhe und Rodney und John reckten besorgt ihre Köpfe, um die Ursache dafür zu sehen. Die ‚Vivat’- Rufe machten klar, dass Lorenzo mit seinem Gefolge erschienen war, um sich sehen zu lassen und mitzufeiern. Entwarnung also. Der Herrscher ging wenige Meter entfernt an ihnen vorbei und zum ersten Mal erhaschten sie einen Blick auf den Mann, der den Beinamen „Der Prächtige“ trug. 

„Das kann aber nur für seine Kleidung gelten“, meinte Rodney enttäuscht. „Denn mit dieser großen, gebogenen Nase ist er ziemlich hässlich.“  
Di Domenico lachte: „Nun, ich denke ‚Il Magnifico’ weiß, dass die Schönheit in der Kunst liegt und deshalb fördert er sie großzügig.“  
„Und was für Meisterwerke!“, mischte sich Leonardo ein. „Habt ihr schon die Geburt der Venus gesehen, an der Sandro Botticelli gerade malt? Ihr müsst sie euch anschauen! Auch wenn sie noch nicht ganz fertig ist – das ist eines der größten Kunstwerke aller Zeiten!“, schwärmte Leonardo. 

„Teufelszeug!“, zischte ein Schatten hinter ihnen.  
Als sich alle vier erstaunt umschauten, sahen sie sich einem blassen, rothaarigen Mönch in der schwarz-weißen Kutte der Dominikaner gegenüber.  
Er reckte drohend seine rechte Hand und fuhr mit einer kreischend unangenehmen Stimme fort: „Heidnisches Verderbnis! Sittenloses Malergeklecksel! Nackte Brüste und das Bildnis einer stadtbekannten Hure!“  
„He, Mönchlein! Es reicht!“, rief einer der Umstehenden.  
„In der Hölle schmoren sollt ihr! Sittenloses Pack! Eitelkeit und Gottlosigkeit wird euer Untergang sein!“, zeterte er ungerührt weiter.  
„Genug!“, mischte sich ein anderer ein. „Predige in deiner Kirche, aber lass uns unseren Spaß!“ 

„Ihr seid dem Untergang geweiht!“, wurde die Stimme des Mönches lauter, statt leiser. Er richtete einen anklagenden Finger auf Leonardo und Fioravante, die ihm mit am nächsten standen: „Ich kenne euch! Ihr seid welche von den gottlosen Künstlern, auf die Lorenzo sein Geld verschwendet! Euer zügelloses Betragen, eure verabscheuungswürdige Sodomie, eure Verderbtheit werden euer Untergang sein! Die Stunde der Verdammnis wird kommen!“  
„Fra Girolamo!“ Zwei Bewaffnete drängten den Mönch sanft aber bestimmt vom Festplatz. „Geht nach San Marco zurück, aber stört nicht die Festlichkeiten.“  
Der Dominikaner ließ sich abdrängen, aber nicht ohne noch einmal drohend die Faust in die Luft zu recken und wüste Drohungen auszustoßen, die sich in der Nacht verloren. 

„Was für ein charmanter Zeitgenosse“, meinte Sheppard kopfschüttelnd. „Wer ist das?“  
„Der neue Lesemeister im Kloster San Marco, Girolamo Savanarola. Wenn du mich fragst, Giovanni, er ist von der ganzen blutigen Kasteiung seines Körper und der vielen Büßerei nicht ganz richtig im Kopf. Aber die Leute gehen zu seinen Predigten, weil er sich so herrlich ereifern kann.“ Di Domenico zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich gebe ihn noch ein paar Monate, dann ist der Reiz des Neuen vorbei“, tat da Vinci die Sache ab. 

Sheppard war sich sicher, den Namen schon mal gehört zu haben – und wünschte sich ein Internet, um ihm zu sagen wo und in welchem Zusammenhang, denn er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei. 

Aber er hatte keine Zeit den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, weil sich in diesem Moment ein sehr stattlicher Mann mit rundem Gesicht und schulterlangen, blonden Locken näherte. Er balancierte behutsam einen Krug Wein durch die Menschenmenge. Als er bei Leonardo und seinen Freunden angelangt war, fragte er: „Ich habe gehört, das Mönchlein hat wieder gegen meine Kunst gewettert und die Venus verdammt?“ 

Das also war Sandro Botticelli, schloss Sheppard und musste einmal mehr denken, was Dr. Jackson jetzt empfinden würde. Es war nicht direkt Perlen vor die Säue werfen, ihn mit Botticelli bekannt zu machen, auch er fand es … interessant sich so einem Menschen gegenüber zu sehen. Aber für einen Historiker …  
„Er hat gegen unser aller Kunst gewettert“, meinte Leonardo kopfschüttelnd.  
„Und unser sittenloses Gebaren.“ Fioravante lachte.  
„Ignoranter Kleingeist. Kommt, trinkt eine Runde mit mir!“ Botticelli ließ den Krug herumgehen. „Auf die heidnische Kunst und ihre wunderschönen Göttinnen!“  
„Auf Venus und auf Florenz!“  
„Auf Florenz!“

____________________________________________________________________________

 

„Lass mich.“ Rodney schlug unkoordiniert nach der Hand, die ihn an der Schulter rüttelte. „Will noch schlafen“, brummelte er ins Kopfkissen.  
Doch die lästigen Finger wollten einfach nicht weggehen, fingen jetzt sogar noch an, an seiner Decke zu zupfen.  
„Geh weg“, flehte er, denn sein Kopf schien mindestens auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen und von einer ganzen Horde von Bildhauerlehrlingen bewohnt zu sein, die alle im Takt hämmerten. 

Er verlor den Kampf gegen den Deckenzieher und rollte sich für ein wenig Restwärme in seinem Nachthemd kugelig zusammen.  
„Komm schon, Rodney. Frühstück.“  
Ohne die Augen zu öffnen streckte Rodney eine Hand in Richtung des Sprechers und befahl: „Aspirin.“  
„Ausverkauft.“  
„Ausverkauft? Was soll das …?“ Langsam rollte er sich herum und blinzelte Sheppard vorsichtig an. „Oh, Shit! Es ist noch nicht erfunden, nicht wahr?“  
„Nope.“ 

Rodney bedeckte seine Augen mit seinem linken Arm. „Ich bin so krank“, jammerte er. „Ich habe mir bestimmt etwas eingefangen und ohne fortschrittliche Medizin werde ich elendiglich zugrunde …“  
„Du weißt genau, dass du nur einen Kater hast“, erklärte John gnadenlos. „Also steh endlich auf, halt deinen Kopf unter kaltes Wasser und lass uns schauen, was man in diesem Jahrhundert für ein Hausmittelchen gegen zuviel Rotwein hat.“  
Recht unsanft wurde Rodney in eine sitzende Position gezogen und er starrte John böse an: „Warum kann ich nicht im Bett bleiben?“  
„Weil Leonardo darauf wartet, dass du ihn zur ‚Anbetung der Könige’ begeleitest, so dass ich mich hier etwas umschauen kann. Soll ich dir anziehen helfen, oder kannst du das alleine?“

„Vor allem schrei nicht so rum“, grummelte Rodney und tapste zu der Kommode auf der ein Wasserkrug und eine Schüssel standen. Ausgiebig wusch er sich das Gesicht, den Hals, den Nacken, rieb immer wieder mit dem kühlen Nass über seinen dröhnenden Schädel, der sich nur langsam klärte.  
„Geh schon mal runter und sag, ich komme in fünf Minuten nach“, teilte er Sheppard mit.  
„Du legst dich aber nicht wieder hin?“  
Der absolut hochmütige Blick war Antwort genug und so ließ er Rodney allein. 

Als Sheppard ihm zehn Minuten später einen Becher mit einer undefinierbar grün-braunen Flüssigkeit hinhielt und dazu sagte: „Kein Zitrus“, konnte Rodney zwar nicht verhindern, dass ihm lauter ekelhafte Sachen wie zermahlene Mäuseschwänze durch den Kopf schossen, aber er vertraute dem Colonel, der immer wieder auf fremden Planeten den Vorkoster für ihn machte. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand die Nase zu, schloss die Augen und kippte den Inhalt in einem Zug runter.

Oh, verflucht, es war noch widerlicher als angenommen! Rodney kämpfte gegen den Würgereiz an, der ihn überfiel. John gab ihm einen Löffel mit teurer, süßer Konfitüre, Rodney schluckte abermals blindlings – und der fürchterliche Geschmack ließ nach.  
„Wehe das wirkt nicht!“, schimpfte er lauthals, während er einen kleinen Kuchen in sich hineinstopfte.  
Dass ihn die anderen Gesellen wegen seines Katers neckten, trug nicht gerade zu Rodneys Stimmungsaufbesserung bei und so war er fast froh darüber, als er sich eine Stunde später mit Leonardo und Fioravante auf den Weg machen konnte. 

Man ging nicht ganz eine Stunde nach San Donato raus und der schauderhafte Trunk, die frische Luft und die langsamen, gemächlichen Bewegungen trugen dazu bei, dass es McKay tatsächlich besser ging, als sie das Kloster erreichten. 

Er schaute sich pflichtschuldig das in seinen Augen ziemlich uninteressante Gemälde an. Es war ein Entwurf der Jungfrau mit dem Kind und allerlei Leuten drumherum, noch ganz ohne Farbe. Die Pferde waren wirklich beeindruckend, der Rest jedoch ließ Rodney ziemlich kalt. Das war ein Sujet mit dem er gar nicht viel anfangen konnte. Doch bevor er etwas Taktloses bemerken konnte, entdeckte er auf einem Tisch mehrere Skizzen mit Brückenkonstruktionen und ein exakt gezeichnetes Modell für ein mit Wasserkraft betriebenes Sägewerk.  
„Das sieht hervorragend aus!“ 

Da Vinci machte es nichts aus, dass sich Rodneys Interesse so sprunghaft verlagerte, er war nur zu froh, mit ihm Verbesserungen an beiden Entwürfen diskutieren zu können. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Sheppard hatte eine halbe Stunde auf seinem Marmorblock herumgehämmert, bevor er sich mit der Ausrede entschuldigte, er müsse ein spezielles Werkzeug aus dem Schlafzimmer holen. Das hatte er nach dem Frühstück heimlich dort hingetragen, so dass seine Ausrede hoffentlich glaubhaft klang.

Kaum im Schlafzimmer angekommen, filzte der Colonel den Raum mit militärischer Effizienz. Kein Schrank und keine Truhe blieben ungeöffnet. Er schaute unter das Bett, hinter die Bilder, die an der Wand hingen, klopfte die Wände auf Hohlräume ab – doch er fand nichts. Er wusste aber, dass es noch zwei weitere Räume auf dieser Etage gab und trat in den Flur hinaus.  
Alle hielten sich im unteren Stockwerk auf, so dass er unbemerkt in das nächste Zimmer schlüpfen konnte, für das er nur ein klein wenig das Schloss manipulieren musste. Leonardo da Vincis Arbeitszimmer, wenn man den ganzen Papieren nach gehen wollte. 

Rasch blätterte Sheppard die Sachen auf dem Tisch durch und fand unzählige Blätter voller Skizzen zu allen möglichen Sachen. Tiere, Menschen, Architektur, Gerätschaften, Kosmologie – es gabt nichts, wozu da Vinci keine Skizzen gemacht oder Anmerkungen geschrieben hatte. Dazwischen lagen Wäschelisten, Ausgabenlisten für das Atelier, Bestellungen von Farbpigmenten, Abrechnungen für Kunden, die etwas bei ihm gekauft hatten. 

Alles sehr spannend und jeder Archäologe wäre sicher in einen Freudentaumel ausgebrochen, ein Genie der Renaissance bei der Arbeit zu sehen, aber das war leider nicht das, was er im Moment brauchte. Sheppard versuchte sich trotz allem ein paar Dinge einzuprägen, denn wenn sie hier wieder heil herauskamen, würde Dr. Jackson ihn sicher mit Fragen löchern. Es tat ihm jetzt schon leid, dass er nicht mehr Zeit darauf verwenden konnte, aber er musste sehen, ob er hier nicht irgendetwas fand, das ihre Rückkehr ermöglichen konnte. Denn es musste ja einen Grund geben, warum die Kristalle sie beide genau hierher transportiert hatten. 

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten rastloser Sucherei hielt er dann tatsächlich ein erstes Indiz in der Hand, dass er auf der richtigen Fährte war! Ein kleines, rechteckiges Plättchen, das in sanftem Blau erstrahlte, sobald er es berührte. Sheppard hatte keine Ahnung, was es war und wozu es diente, aber es war offensichtlich, dass es auf Genträger ansprach. Als er es genauer untersuchte, stellte er fest, dass es auch mit antikischen Schriftzeichen bedeckt war. Bingo! 

Von diesem Erfolg angespornt, suchte Sheppard mit neuem Eifer weiter und konnte ein paar Minuten später sein Glück kaum fassen. In einer kleinen Truhe, unter ein paar alten Büchern, fand er eine Schatulle, die genauso aussah, wie die Schatulle, die sie in dieses ganze Schlammassel gebracht hatte! 

Mit leicht zitternden Händen versuchte John, den Deckel zu öffnen. Er wollte seine Erwartungen nicht zu hoch schrauben, aber das Pentagramm auf dem Deckel konnte doch kein Zufall sein! Der Deckel gab dem Druck der Finger nach und John ertappte sich dabei, dass er die Luft anhielt, während er den Deckel anhob. 

Oh ja! Phantastisch! 

Vor Sheppard lagen alle fünf Kristalle, die auch in der anderen Schatulle gewesen waren, fein säuberlich aufgereiht. Vollständig, perfekt in ihrer Schönheit und dem Versprechen, dass sie der Heimkehr ein ganzes Stück näher waren! Hervorragend!

John war sehr versucht, einen der Kristalle zu berühren, einfach, um zu sehen, ob er „funktionierte“, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass er Rodney hier nicht allein lassen konnte. Der Test, ob das wirklich die Kristalle waren, die sie brauchten, musste also verschoben werden, bis McKay wieder da war. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schloss er den Kasten wieder.

Sollte er die Schatulle hier lassen oder mit ins Schlafzimmer nehmen? Wenn er sie hier ließ, mussten sie beide eine Gelegenheit finden, in das Arbeitszimmer zu schleichen. Wenn er sie mit ins Schlafzimmer nahm, und Leonardo sie suchte, wären sie bestenfalls in gewaltigem Erklärungsnotstand und im schlechtesten Fall würden sie als Diebe angeklagt werden. Sheppard zögerte unentschlossen, dann beschloss er auf Risiko zu spielen, schnappte sich die Schatulle und ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Er stellte sie unter das Bett, tarnte sie mit einem alten Laken und hoffte, dass keine Magd ausgerechnet heute Großputz hatte. Er würde zusehen, dass sie baldmöglichst die Gelegenheit finden würden, mal ein paar Minuten alleine im Schlafzimmer zu verbringen. 

Doch an diesem Abend kamen die drei erst spät aus San Donato zurück. McKay völlig begeistert und übersprudelnd wegen der ganzen anregenden Diskussionen, die er mit Leonardo geführt hatte. Di Domenico dagegen war sichtlich schlecht gelaunt – und Sheppard konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Einen ganzen Tag mit Rodneys Erklärungen zu verbringen konnte nicht einfach sein. Leonardo schien auch zu spüren, dass Fioravante noch etwas Ablenkung brauchte und so gingen sie noch aus. 

Die Taverne, die sie aufsuchten, lag am Stadtrand, in einem Viertel, das ganz offensichtlich allerlei Gesindel anzog. Es war hier deutlich dreckiger als in der Via dell’Agnolo und es stank. Die Leute hier waren längst nicht so farbenfroh gekleidet, braun, grau und vor allem schmutzig herrschte vor. Sie waren oft barfuss und manche Hosen und Hemden konnten einfach nur als Lumpen bezeichnet werden. 

Sheppard wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass sie es auch hätten schlechter treffen können, bei ihrem Zeitreise-Abenteuer. Wenn sie nicht in den Körpern der doch recht privilegierten Künstler stecken würden, sondern in einem dieser Tagelöhner und Aushilfsarbeiter, wären ihre Chancen nach Hause zurückzukehren noch geringer. 

Ein schmutziger alter Mann, fast zahnlos, rempelte McKay an und schimpfte dann undeutlich nuschelnd: „Pass doch auf, wo du hingehst, du eselsgesichtiger Volltrottel!“ McKay schwor sich, keinen seiner Begleiter aus den Augen zu lassen, denn wenn es irgendwo nach Ärger aussah, dann hier. 

Endlich waren sie wohl dort angekommen, wo auch immer Leonardo hinwollte. Sie nahmen eine ausgetretene Treppen in einen Keller, mussten den Kopf ducken, als sie durch eine sehr niedrige Tür traten. Dann befanden sie sich in einem alten Gewölbe, in dem noch einige Weinfässer lagerten und so auf den ursprünglichen Zweck dieser Räumlichkeiten verwiesen. Aktuell schien es jedenfalls so etwas wie eine Spielhölle mit angeschlossenem Amüsierbetrieb zu sein, wie Rodney mit großen Augen feststellen musste. 

Halbnackte Männer und Frauen trugen Weinkrüge an die Tische, an denen gewürfelt wurde, Kartenspiele stattfanden und Brettspiele aufgestellt waren. Es war laut, es war stickig und dreckig und bestimmt auch nicht gerade keimfrei, musste Rodney denken, während er den anderen dreien zu einem freien Tisch folgte.

Vor allem aber war die Atmosphäre sexuell aufgereizt, denn die halbnackten Bediensteten servierten nicht nur Getränke. Gegen eine nicht gerade diskret gewechselte Münze ließen sie sich auch intim befummeln und Rodney musste tatsächlich einem Pärchen von zwei Männern ausweichen, bei dem die Handbewegungen keinen Zweifel offen ließen, was da gerade unter der weit fallenden Tunika geschah. Er schluckte schwer und sah sich einem jungen Mädchen und einem alten Mann gegenüber, die sich nicht scheuten, gierige, sabbernde Küsse direkt vor seiner Nase auszutauschen.

Das war ja schlimmer als in der billigen Tabledance-Bar, in die ihn seine Mitstudenten mal verschleppt hatten und das war ihm damals schon wie der Sumpf menschlichen Lasters erschienen! 

Endlich hatten sie einen Tisch gefunden und es vergingen natürlich keine zwei Minuten und Sheppard hatte eine von den Halbnackten auf dem Schoß sitzen, während sie ihn fragte, was sie ihm zu trinken bringen dürfte. 

John wusste nicht, warum sie ausgerechnet immer ihn als Opfer auserkoren, er hatte doch nun tatsächlich nicht einladend geschaut. Aber diese „Dame“ rieb sich in sehr eindeutiger Weise gegen seinen gut gepolsterten Penis und fragte noch einmal mit nach Wein riechendem Atem: „Nun, Schätzchen? Noch einen Wunsch, außer dem Wein?“ Ihre Hände fuhren zupften an dem Band, das Johns Hemd am Hals zusammenhielt und öffneten es. 

Rodney sah dreckige, ungepflegte Fingernägel und schrundige Hände, die sich jetzt auf Johns Brust legten und langsam durch die Brusthaare strichen. Das war zuviel!  
Sheppard mochte ja irgendeiner längst verjährten Benimmregel anhängen, die da sagte, dass man niemals ein halbnacktes Mädchen vom Schoß schubsen durfte – für Rodney jedenfalls galt diese Regel nicht. 

Er ergriff ihr Handgelenk, zog es von Johns Brust, starrte sie finster an und drohte: „Hände weg!“  
„Rodney?“ Sheppard schenkte ihm ein amüsiertes, überraschtes und leicht fragendes Grinsen.  
„Das … das … das ist absolut unhygienisch!“, stammelte Rodney als Erklärung.  
„Unhygienisch?“ Das Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Ja.“ Rodney ließ das Mädchen los und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. 

Die junge Frau erhob sich von Johns Schoß, ließ ihren Blick zwischen John und Rodney hin und hergehen und meinte dann mit einem tiefen Seufzer: „Sagt doch gleich, dass ihr auf Schwänze steht.“  
„Was?“ Rodney schaute sie entsetzt an. „Ich …“  
John schnappte sich Rodneys Gesicht mit beiden Händen und verschloss Rodneys Mund mit seinen Lippen, ehe er ihre Deckung noch weiter gefährden konnte. 

Für eine Sekunde wurde Rodneys Entsetzen noch größer, er versteifte sich unter Sheppards Fingern, versuchte sogar zu entweichen. Doch dann sah John, wie die Erkenntnis, was er beinahe getan hätte, in Rodneys Augen aufflammte.  
Mit einem lauten Seufzer, den die anderen am Tisch mit einem wissenden Lachen quittierten – sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, wie falsch sie lagen! – ließ McKay sich in Sheppards Arme sacken. Er sollte es doch langsam mal gelernt haben, erst zu denken und dann zu reden! 

Oder erst zu denken und dann zu handeln.

Denn, das war jetzt wirklich John, so nah, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Johns Hände, die immer noch an seiner Wange und seinem Hals lagen, Johns Taille unter seinen Fingern, Johns Lippen auf seinen und … tatsächlich, Johns Zunge, die gerade in seinen Mund vordrang. Nun, entweder hatte Sheppard sein erleichtertes Zusammensinken als Einladung aufgefasst, oder er war tatsächlich der Ansicht, er müsse den Zuschauern ein wenig bieten. 

Das war … das war … Rodney wusste nicht wie er es bewerten sollte und beschloss ausnahmsweise mal, Sheppards Vorgaben ohne Nachfragen zu folgen. Er hatte schon Schlimmeres im Rahmen einer Mission durchgestanden. Ja, wenn er ehrlich war, war er im Moment vor allen Dingen erleichtert, dass Sheppard so rasch reagiert hatte. 

Wow, einen dermaßen nachgiebigen McKay hatte John schon lange nicht mehr gesehen – und gefühlt. Rodney ließ ihn tatsächlich die Führung übernehmen und öffnete sogar seine Lippen für ihn. Sheppard hatte vorher noch nie daran gedacht, McKay zu küssen, aber es war nicht unangenehm. Rodney schmeckte ein klitzeklein wenig wie … Zuhause. Wie Atlantis. John rief sich zur Ordnung. Er würde jetzt nicht sentimental werden! Jedenfalls konnte McKay so nichts sagen und das war ja in manchen Situationen auch von Vorteil. John war sich schon klar, dass das hier zu einem Drittel eine Vorführung war, ein Drittel ein Ablenkungsmanöver und ein Drittel … Privatvergnügen. Wenn er ehrlich war, machte es Spaß Rodney zu küssen.  
Oh.  
Er entließ Rodney sanft aus seiner Umarmung. 

Fioravante schob ihm seinen Wein rüber und John nahm einen gierigen Schluck, sein Hals war plötzlich extrem trocken. Rodney räusperte sich und griff auch zu einem Weinkrug. 

Jedenfalls wurde John nicht weiter von leichtgeschürzten Damen belästigt, Leonardo gewann eine Runde beim Würfelspiel und Rodney wollte dann lieber gehen, als in einer von Bänken abgesperrten Ecke des Gastraums tatsächlich ein Hahnenkampf ausgetragen wurde, bei dem der erste Hahn schon nach wenigen Minuten ekelhaft blutete. 

Auf dem Heimweg wären sie beinahe in den Streit zweier rivalisierender Jungendbanden geraten, aber di Domenico führte sie durch eine andere Gasse nach Hause. 

Im Schlafzimmer hätte John zu gerne die Schatulle unter dem Bett vorgezogen, es juckte ihm in den Fingern, Rodney seinen Fund zu zeigen. Aber ihm war bewusst, dass das mit Fioravante und Leonardo im Zimmer nicht nur riskant, sondern geradezu idiotisch wäre. Aber in seinem Kopf begann sich ein Plan zu formen, wie sie am nächsten Tag eine halbe Stunde allein im Zimmer sein könnten. Beruhigt schlief er ein. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

„Guten Morgen.“  
„Guten Morgen. Schon was von Dr. McKay und Colonel Sheppard gehört?“, erkundigte sich Daniel als er am Frühstückstisch der kleinen Pension Platz nahm.  
„Ich habe gerade versucht sie anzurufen, aber da geht keiner ans Handy“, meinte Major Lorne, während er sich zu einer großen Tasse Kaffee verhalf.  
Daniel nippte ebenfalls an seinem Kaffee, während er mit der linken Hand Sheppards Nummer eintippte. „Nichts.“ 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wählte McKays Nummer – nichts. „Komisch. Es können doch nicht alle Akkus leer sein.“  
„Vielleicht sind sie im hinteren Teil des Hauses und dort ist kein Empfang.“  
„Na schön, dann versuchen wir es nach dem Frühstück noch einmal.“ 

Sie unterhielten sich in recht vagen Worten über einige SG-Missionen, erkundigten sich bei der Pensionswirtin nach dem – leider nicht sehr erfreulichen – Wetterbericht und beratschlagten, was sie als nächstes tun sollten. 

„Ich habe keine Ruhe, hier zu sitzen“, meinte Major Lorne. „Zumal es gestern Abend keine Probleme mit der Kommunikation gegeben hat. Meist, wenn Colonel Sheppard nicht antwortet, steckt er auch in Schwierigkeiten. Das sind leider Erfahrungswerte“, setzte er mit einem Seufzer hinzu.  
„Ich kann mir zwar im Moment nicht vorstellen, in welche Art von Schwierigkeiten man in einem alten Bauernhaus geraten kann – aber Sie haben Recht. Wir haben es hier mit … äh … fremder Technologie zu tun. Da ist alles möglich.“ 

Lorne nickte. Sie wollten es beide nicht aussprechen, aber es gab reichliche Möglichkeiten, in einem Raum mit Antikertechnologie in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. 

Sie bezahlten ihre Rechnung, Lorne kaufte grinsend noch zwei frische Butterhörnchen für Sheppard und McKay, und sie fuhren wieder zu dem Wanderparkplatz zurück.  
Es regnete immer noch, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so sturzbachartig. Sie packten ausreichend Reepschnüre ein und Daniel ließ ein paar der Kamerateile, die er eigentlich hatte mitnehmen wollen, lieber im Auto liegen und packte stattdessen einen zweiten Notfallkoffer in seinen Rucksack. Lorne nickte zustimmend. 

Solange der Weg noch breit und gut gehbar war, unterhielten sie sich etwas freier über die letzten SG-Missionen und die Zeit auf Atlantis.  
Stichelnd meinte Lorne, nachdem wieder ein Kontrollanruf ohne Erfolg gewesen war: „Vielleicht hätten Sie nicht gerade McKay und Sheppard für das Projekt anfordern sollen. Die beiden haben eine ganz ungesunde Vorliebe, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, in die sonst keiner gerät.“  
„Oh, ich glaube, da bin ich von SG-1 schon ziemlich abgehärtet“, grinste Daniel.  
„Auch wieder wahr“, gestand ihm Lorne zu. 

Bald mussten sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Weg lenken, die Reepschnüre kamen zum Einsatz, als sie einige Felsstürze queren mussten. Es war nass, mühselig, rutschig und sie kamen im Schneckentempo voran. Aber keiner der beiden Männer dachte an Umkehren. Denn inzwischen war es bei beiden fast zur Gewissheit geworden, dass etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert sein musste. Sie sprachen ihre Besorgnis nicht laut aus, aber in der Art und Weise wie sie unerbittlich weiter drängten, wie sie frustriert wieder und wieder auf den Weg und dann auf die Uhr schauten, war klar, dass sie beide mit keiner angenehmen Überraschung rechneten. 

„Noch etwa eine Stunde“, meinte Lorne keuchend, als sie für einen Moment unter einem Baum rasteten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und ein paar Schlucke zu trinken.  
„Ja. Und den letzten Hang.“ Daniel stand leicht vornüber gebeugt und stützte sich schwer auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab.  
„Auch einen Schoko-Riegel?“, erkundigte sich Lorne kauend.  
„Wenn wir oben sind“, meinte Daniel und richtete sich auf. Er nahm aber noch einen großen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche. 

Zwei Minuten hörten sie noch den Regentropfen auf dem Blätterdach zu, dann schauten sie sich an und nickten. 

Schweigsam stapften sie die nächste Stunde vor sich hin, bis sie endlich in Sichtweite des kleinen Hauses waren. Der Regen hatte den letzten Steilhang noch weiter unterspült, breite Rinnen, in denen braunes, gurgelndes Wasser gen Tal brauste, durchzogen ihn. Loser Kies und schlammige Erde waren von oben nachgerutscht und hatten sich vermengt, um eine sehr instabile Oberfläche zu bilden. Wenige Grasnarben und kleinere Felsen ragten noch aus der rutschenden, gluckernden Masse wie kleine, feste Inseln heraus. 

Major Lorne befestigte die Reepschnur wieder einmal an seinem Klettergurt. „Sie sichern mich, ich steige vor und versuche in den zweiten Felsen einen Haken zu setzen an dem ich meinen Karabiner befestigen kann. Dann ziehen wir die Rucksäcke herüber und zum Schluss kommen Sie, einverstanden?“  
„Einverstanden.“ 

Mit Spannung verfolgte Dr. Jackson wie Major Lorne sich langsam und vorsichtig vortaste, zwar einmal ausrutschte, aber selbst wieder Halt fand und glücklicherweise nicht in das Seil stürzte. Er atmete auf, als der Major das erste Felsband erreicht hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass McKay und Sheppard keine sofortige medizinische Versorgung benötigten, denn er sah nicht, wie man einen Kranken hier herunter transportieren könnte. Auch eine Hubschrauberlandung war aufgrund der dichten Bewaldung praktisch unmöglich. 

Das Herüberschicken der Rucksäcke war keine große Schwierigkeit, auch wenn sie dabei sehr dreckig wurden. Lorne sicherte die Rucksäcke, dann machte sich Daniel an die Rutsch- und Kletterpartie. 

Von dem Seil an seinem Brustgurt, und dem Wissen, dass er höchstens eine Seillänge stürzen könnte, ging eine solche Sicherheit aus, dass Daniel das Felsband tatsächlich ohne Zwischenfall erreichte. 

Das Manöver wiederholten sie noch zwei Mal, ehe sie endlich völlig ausgelaugt auf der kleinen Terrasse standen. Es hatte keinen dramatischen Moment mit einhändigem Baumeln am Seil gegeben, wie es die Filme gerne zur Spannungssteigerung einbauten. Aber auch so war Daniel aufgedreht genug, dass er wütend „Verdammt!“ rief, als er sich nicht sofort aus den um den Bauch geknoteten Reepschüren befreien konnte. 

Aber endlich war es geschafft, sie schleppten die Rücksäcke und Seile in den ersten Vorraum, in dem sie die ordentlich gemachten Betten sahen, die aber unbenutzt waren.  
Sie schälten sich äußerst ungeduldig aus ihrer nassen Kleidung, hängten sie provisorisch zum Trocknen auf und Daniel putzte seine Brille. 

Major Lorne hatte schon mehrmals, während auch er aus den nassen Sachen stieg, nach Sheppard und McKay gerufen, doch keine Antwort erhalten. Das trieb sie noch mehr zur Eile an. Endlich waren sie soweit, Daniel zog den Notfallkoffer aus dem Rucksack und sie stürzten ins Studierzimmer.  
Es bedurfte nur eines Blicks, um festzustellen, dass die beiden nicht im Zimmer waren und eines zweiten Blicks, um die geöffnete Tür zum Nebenzimmer zu bemerken. 

Major Lorne zwängte sich als erster durch und pfiff anerkennend, als er all die Antiker-Technologie sah. Daniel quetschte sich hinterher und da Major Lorne schon neben Sheppard und McKay niederkniete, erlaubte er sich zwei, drei Sekunden mehr, den Raum zu mustern, ehe er sich auf der anderen Seite der beiden bewegungslosen Körper niederließ. 

Lorne hatte zwei Finger auf Sheppards Halsschlagader liegen und meinte beruhigt: „Ganz normaler, kräftiger Puls.“  
Daniel fühlte McKays Puls und bestätigte das. „Auch die Hauttemperatur ist völlig normal. Nicht unterkühlt. Sie sind einfach nur ohnmächtig. Aber warum?“ Suchend schaute er sich um.  
„Das weiß ich nicht.“ Lorne entsicherte seine Waffe und begann, das Zimmer systematisch zu durchsuchen. „Ich weiß nur, dass wir verdammt leichtsinnig waren. Wenn uns jemand hier aufgelauert hätte, wären wir Hals über Kopf in die Falle getappt.“ 

„Richtig. Nur weil wir keine Spuren im Vorraum gesehen haben, heißt das ja nicht, dass nicht jemand hier hereingekommen sein kann“, ärgerte sich auch Daniel über sich selbst. Er ging in den anderen Raum zurück und durchsuchte dort alles mit seiner Beretta im Anschlag.  
Aber es gab keinerlei Anzeichen für einen Kampf, ja, keinerlei Anzeichen, dass irgendjemand außer den beiden je hier gewesen wäre. 

Als die beiden sich sicher waren, dass sie Glück gehabt hatten und ihre Unachtsamkeit und Eile keine Folge gehabt hatte, kehrten sie zu Sheppard und McKay zurück. 

„REM-Bewegungen der Augen bei beiden“, konstatierte Major Lorne. „Das lässt auf lebhafte Hirnaktivitäten schließen.“  
„Die Ori?“, fragte Daniel seufzend, der sich noch zu gut an die Überwachungsfilme aus der Krankenstation erinnerte, die er sich später, als er mit Vala wieder aus der Ori-Galaxie zurückgekehrt war, angeschaut hatte. Die erhöhte REM-Aktivität war eines der Anzeichen gewesen, dass das kein einfaches Koma, sondern mehr gewesen war.  
„Das typische Gerät fehlt aber hier“, Lorne wies mit dem Lauf seiner Waffe drauf, „dort liegt lediglich ein Kristall, den Colonel Sheppard offensichtlich in der Hand hatte, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.“ 

„Nicht anfassen!“, warnte Daniel unnötigerweise.  
„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor“, bestätigte Major Lorne. „Ich will nicht da landen, wo auch immer die beiden gerade sind.“  
„Wobei wir noch gar nicht wissen, ob sie überhaupt woanders sind“, gab Daniel zu bedenken. „Es kann ja auch zum Beispiel zu einer heftigen elektrischen Entladung gekommen sein, die sie beide hat ohnmächtig werden lassen.“  
„Dagegen spricht, dass sie – bisher – keine äußeren Verletzungen aufweisen.“ Lorne tastete gerade vorsichtig Sheppards Körper ab, traf aber auf keine Blutspuren, Eintrittswunden, oder Verbrennungen. Nichts. Sheppard sah friedlich schlafend – und träumend – aus. 

„Wir sollten Dr. Lam herrufen, sie hat die meiste Erfahrung mit diesen Dingen“, schlug der Archäologe vor.  
„Ja, aber das wird mindestens anderthalb Tage dauern.“  
„Bis dahin müssen wir versuchen, es ihnen so bequem wie möglich zu machen, und sie am Leben zu halten. Wir haben Infusionslösungen dabei.“  
„Okay. Rufen Sie Dr. Lam an und erklären ihr die Sache und unsere Vermutungen?“, schlug Lorne vor. „Ich trage zuerst die Schlafsäcke rüber, um es ihnen bequemer zu gestalten, denn wenn ich mir recht an die Ori-Maschine erinnere, durfte man sich nicht allzu weit von ihr entfernen.“  
„Da es egal ist, wo sie liegen, können wir sie auch hier betreuen“, stimmte Daniel zu. 

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie Dr. Lam angefordert, ihr alle Daten durchgegeben und Colonel Sheppard und Dr. McKay einen Venenkatheter gelegt und eine Infusionslösung angehängt. Mehr konnten sie für die beiden nicht tun – außer herausfinden, was sie in diesen Zustand gebracht hatte. 

Der Archäologe begann systematisch die Aufzeichnungen, die sich in diesem Zimmer befanden, durchzugehen, um einen Hinweis auf die Wirkungsweise der Schatulle zu erhalten. Lorne und er waren übereingekommen, dass sie, zusammen mit den Kristallen, von zentraler Bedeutung sein musste. Während Daniel Seiten um Seiten übersetzte, betaste Lorne ein paar der Antiker-Artefakte und überwachte die beiden bewusstlosen Männer, deren Zustand sich aber nicht verschlechterte. Ruhigere Phasen wechselten mit aktiveren ab, der Blutdruck oder Puls erreichte aber niemals bedrohliche Werte. 

So ging Stunde um Stunden dahin, nur unterbrochen von hastig herunter geschlungenen Mahlzeiten, ohne dass sie der Lösung wirklich näher kamen. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Sheppard hatte recht unruhig geschlafen, denn ganz hatte er seine Gedanken nicht von der Schatulle unter dem Bett lösen können. Es wäre zu schön, wenn das der Schlüssel zur Heimkehr wäre! Wirre halb-wache Träume hatten ihm mehrmals seine Rückkehr vorgegaukelt und jedes Mal wieder hatte er feststellen müssen, dass er noch im selben Bett lag. Rodney friedlich schnarchend neben sich.  
Als er hörte, dass Leonardo und Fioravante endlich auch aufwachten, war es Zeit, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. 

Er rollte sich halb über Rodney, ließ seine rechte Hand Rodneys Arm rauf und runter streichen und die linke Hand, die die beiden anderen Männer nicht sehen konnten, legte er über Rodneys Mund. Das fehlte gerade noch, dass der schlaftrunken etwas ausplaudern würde!  
Sein Mund legte er an Rodneys Ohr und flüsterte eindringlich: „Aufwachen!“ 

Als Rodney sich zu bewegen begann, meinte John lauter: „Komm schon, Sonnenschein! Wachwerden!“  
Rodney grunzte empört und wollte sich über die Wortwahl beschweren, als er bemerkte, dass Sheppard seinen Mund mit seinen Fingern verschloss. Jetzt wollte er sich erst recht beschweren!  
Doch Sheppard flüsterte erneut: „Spiel mit, Rodney! Mach einmal, was ich dir sage. Okay?“  
Natürlich wollte McKay „Wieso?“ fragen, aber Sheppard hatte es vorausgesehen und im selben Moment, als er seine Hand wegnahm, verschloss er ihm seinen Mund mit einem Kuss.  
Rodney war schlagartig wach.  
Er riss seine Augen auf und schaute Sheppard fragend an. 

Der nickte beruhigend, beendete den Kuss und fummelte stattdessen an dem Band von Rodneys Nachthemd herum, bis er es öffnen konnte. Er zog den Stoff auseinander und legte Rodney eine Hand auf die jetzt nackte Brust. 

Rodneys Atem beschleunigte sich. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was wollte Sheppard damit bezwecken? Aber er hatte ihn gebeten mitzuspielen und deshalb ließ Rodney ihn misstrauisch gewähren. 

„Sei am Morgen doch nicht immer so grummelig“, tadelte ihn John jetzt lauter und seine Hand begann in kleinen Kreisen über Rodneys Brust zu streicheln.  
„John!“ Verflucht, sie waren nicht allein, was dachte sich Sheppard eigentlich?  
„Komm schon, du weißt, dass du es willst“, lockte Sheppard und er hauchte ein paar Küsse auf Rodneys Kinn.  
„Wir haben Zuschauer!“, beschwerte sich Rodney, der ganz genau sah, dass Leonardo und Fioravante interessiert herüber schauten, während sie sich festlich ankleideten. 

Jetzt endlich drehte sich auch John zu den beiden anderen Männern um. Doch er meinte nur: „Eh … Leute? Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, uns beide für ein paar Minuten allein zu lassen?“  
Das war Sheppards toller Plan? Na, kein Wunder, dass er ihm den gestern Abend nicht mehr mitgeteilt hatte!  
Aber überraschenderweise zeigte er Wirkung, denn Leonardo meinte grinsend: „Selbstverständlich.“  
„Nur denkt daran, dass wir um 11 Uhr in der Kirche sein wollen“, fügte Fioravante noch süffisant grinsend hinzu und reckte dann den Daumen siegreich nach oben. 

Rodney wäre am liebsten vor Scham in den Kissen versunken, denn diese Geste war ihm zu eindeutig. Stattdessen schlang aber einen Arm um Sheppards Hals, um nicht allzu unbeteiligt zu wirken. 

Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, verharrten beide noch einen Moment lauschend in dieser Position, aber die Schritte auf der Treppe legten nahe, dass sie tatsächlich für die nächsten Minuten ungestört sein würden. 

„Okay.“ John löste sich aus Rodneys Armen, tauchte kopfüber unter das Bett und zog die Schatulle darunter hervor. Rodney hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt und so stellte Sheppard den Kasten, der ebenfalls mit einem Pentagramm und antikischen Schriftzeichen geschmückt war, zwischen ihnen auf das Bett. 

Rodney ließ seinen Fingern über den Deckel gleiten und meinte aufgeregt: „Das ist das Gegenstück! Ich bin mir sicher. Das sieht ganz genauso aus!“  
„Gut. Dann öffnen wir es gemeinsam und fassen auch den Kristall gemeinsam an. Abgemacht?“  
„Abgemacht.“  
„Auf drei. … Eins …“ Sheppards und Rodneys Hände näherten sich dem Deckel.  
„Zwei …“ Sie verharrten einen Zentimeter darüber.  
„Drei.“ Sie schlugen den Deckel auf. 

Und … nichts passierte unmittelbar, aber sie sahen die gleichen bläulich schimmernden Kristalle, die sie auch in der anderen Schatulle vorgefunden hatten.  
„Welchen?“, fragte McKay und schaute sich die Kristalle genauer an, die alle identisch aussahen.  
Sheppard zuckte die Schultern. „Einer so gut wie der andere. Entscheide du.“  
„Der da.“ McKay tippte willkürlich auf einen der Kristalle. 

Wieder zählten sie auf drei vor, dann berührten sie zur selben Zeit denselben Kristall. 

Keine Reaktion. 

Weder änderte sich die Farbe des Kristalls, noch pulsierte er, noch transportierte er sie irgendwohin, noch machte er irgendetwas. Sie saßen auch nach dreißig Sekunden immer noch auf dem Bett am angestammten Platz und hielten beide denselben Kristall umklammert. 

„Shit! Warum funktioniert das denn nicht?“, schimpfte Rodney. „Das ist doch unmöglich! Alle Anzeichen sprechen dafür … Halt! Kann es sein, dass der Kristall nicht genug Kraft hat und nur funktioniert, wenn ihn nur einer anfasst?“  
„Ich habe gar nichts gespürt, Rodney. Noch nicht einmal einen Hauch, dass das was anderes als ein ganz normaler Stein ist.“  
„Das ist kein ganz normaler Stein!“, ereiferte sich Rodney. „Das kann nicht sein! Jedes Gesetz der Logik spricht dagegen! Das können nicht einmal Zeitreisesteine sein und ihre identischen Doppelgänger sind dann… können dann gar nichts. Das ist …“ Er suchte nach Worten. 

Und Sheppard vollendete für ihn: „Hinterhältig?“  
„Hinterhältig?“ Rodney schaute Sheppard erst überrumpelt, dann mitleidig an und seufzte: „Unwissenschaftlich wollte ich sagen.“  
„Wir könnten noch die anderen durchprobieren, um sicher zu gehen.“  
„Machen wir das“, stimmte Rodney zu. 

Aber keiner der Steine zeigte sich kooperativ, auch nicht, als sie alle fünf in wechselnden Kombinationen oder gleichzeitig anfassten. Drei Minuten später saßen sie immer noch in im Schneidersitz in ihren Nachthemden auf dem Bett. 

„Wir müssen uns etwas Neues einfallen lassen“, gab sich John fürs erste geschlagen.  
Rodneys Blick war intensiv und nachdenklich, bis er plötzlich rief: „Ich hab’s! Bestimmt funktioniert die Schatulle nur in Verbindung mit dem Raum, in dem wir sie gefunden haben. Wir müssen also …“  
„In die Berge latschen und dieses Bauernhaus suchen!“, vollendete Sheppard den Satz wenig erfreut.  
„Ja.“ Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schaute Rodney ihn an. 

„Na, dann sollten wir beim Frühstück mal herausbekommen, wie und wo man hier Pferde mietet“, schlug John vor.  
„Einverstanden. Und müssen wir wirklich in die Sonntags-Messe gehen?“  
„Welch bessere Gelegenheit mit Leuten unverbindlich ins Gespräch zu kommen?“  
„Ich dachte, reden tut nur der da vorne?“  
„Ich habe früher ganze Football-Spiele während der Sonntagsmessen organisiert“, bemerkte Sheppard grinsend.  
„Du hast Messen besucht?“  
„Familientradition“. Sheppard zog ein Gesicht.  
„Na schön.“

Sie kleideten sich an und Rodney folgte Rodrigos „Vorschlag“, doch am Sonntag sich etwas in Schale zu schmeißen. Auch wenn Rodney sich absolut albern vorkam, als er jetzt Beinlinge anzog, von denen ein Bein rot und eines grün war.  
„Der Hofnarr“, schimpfte er, als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete.  
„Du siehst gut aus“, beruhigte ihn John, dem zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen gerade auffiel, was für einen knackigen, wohlgeformten Hintern Rodney in den enganliegenden Hosen hatte. Seit wann interessierte er sich denn dafür, was Rodney trug? Und vor allem, seit wann hatte er begonnen, sich dafür zu interessieren, wie das Rodneys Hintern betonte? Sheppard schob den Gedanken ganz weit von sich. 

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie zu Fuß zum Dom und brachten tatsächlich nebenbei in Erfahrung, dass es am Stadtrand mehrere Mietställe gab, in denen man Pferde und Maultiere mieten konnte.  
„Wollt ihr mal nach Fiesole raus?“, erkundigte sich di Domenico.  
„Zum Beispiel. Einfach mal einen Tag aus der Stadt heraus“, antwortete Sheppard vage. 

Es stellte sich heraus, dass man in diesem Jahrhundert noch viel unbefangener in der Kirche reden konnte, als in Sheppards Kindheit. Hier war niemand der „Schsch“ sagte, wenn er Fioravante etwas fragte. Das hier war mehr ein geselliges Beisammensein, zu dem man seinen Sonntagsstaat ausführen konnte. Kinder und sogar ein paar Hunde rannten durch das Gotteshaus, in den Seitenschiffen gingen Leute spazieren und nur im Hauptschiff hörte man einigermaßen ruhig dem Mann auf der Kanzel zu.  
Die Leute murmelten die lateinischen Formeln mehr geistesabwesend als inbrünstig mit, nutzten die Zeit, als die Kommunion ausgeteilt wurde, um schamlos mit Blicken zu flirten.

McKay machte das, was Sheppard machte, kniete sich hin, wenn der sich hinkniete, tat so, als würde er lateinische Phrasen murmeln und versuchte ansonsten, sich die Lage des Bauernhauses ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen und auszurechnen, wie lange sie wohl brauchen würden. Wobei er leider nicht so genau wusste, wie die Straßenbeschaffenheit war und welche Durchschnittgeschwindigkeit er für ein Pferd ansetzen konnte. Mit dieser Variable hatte er bisher noch nicht rechnen müssen. 

Als er nicht weiter kam, hatte er Zeit nachzudenken. Mehr Zeit, als er in den letzten Jahren je gehabt hatte und kein technisches Gerät, worauf er seinen Intellekt konzentrieren konnte. Da sein Gehirn nicht auf langsame Denkvorgänge eingestellt war, hielt er sich auch gar nicht erst damit auf, sich zu überlegen, ob John in den letzten Tagen ein Teammitglied oder ein Freund oder mehr für ihn gewesen war. Sondern seine kleinen grauen Zellen gingen gleich in medias res und stürzten sich auf den Kuss. Die Küsse, um genau zu sein. Klar, beide waren zur Tarnung gewesen, aber … dennoch. Sheppard, nein John, war verdammt wenig zögerlich in beiden Fällen gewesen. Entweder war der Mann also total kaltblütig und ein verflucht guter Schauspieler, oder … oder es hatte sich so gut angefühlt, weil es auch für John keine ganz unangenehme Erfahrung gewesen war. 

Nicht ganz unangenehm? Wen wollte er hier eigentlich täuschen? Sheppards Herumgerolle auf ihm, am heutigen Morgen, fühlte sich in der Nachsicht, jetzt, da er nicht mehr so verwirrt und schlaftrunken war … ziemlich … interessant an. Komplikationen dieser Art hatten ihm ja auch gerade noch gefehlt, musste Rodney seufzend denken. 

Mit dem Mittagsgeläut waren sie dann endlich erlöst. Rodney hatte allein des Effekts wegen auch noch zwei Mal gemeckert, dass das ewige Hinknien auf dem harten Marmorfußboden, gar nichts für ihn sei. Vor der Kirche wechselten sie noch ein Wort mit allen möglichen Maler- und Schriftstellerkollegen und zu Sheppards Unmut wollten sich drei weitere Leute dem Ausflug aufs Land anschließen, was das heimliche Absetzen nicht gerade einfacher machen würde. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lärmend und lachend und sich schon auf das Mittagessen freuend, stürmten sie in das Atelier zurück. Leonardo brüllte in Richtung Küche: „Wir sind wieder da und hungrig!“  
Die Männer legten ihre Umhänge ab und Fioravante stellte erstaunt fest: „Der Tisch ist noch gar nicht gedeckt. Sind wir so früh?“  
„Wir haben doch die Glocken gehört“, gab Rodney zu bedenken.  
„Giacomo!“ rief Leonardo eine Spur ungeduldiger seinen Diener.  
Als er immer noch nicht erschien, machte sich Leonardo auf die Suche. Schon eine Minute später hörten sie einen lauten Schrei. Sie stürzten in Richtung der Küche und sahen Leonardo neben seinem Diener knien, der in einer Blutlache am Boden lag.

„Ist er tot?“, rief McKay entsetzt.  
Leonardo hielt dem bewusstlosen Mann einen Spiegel vor die Lippen, der beschlug. „Nein, er lebt noch“, meinte er erleichtert.  
„Ist er gefallen?“ Sheppard kniete jetzt auf der anderen Seite nieder und betastete vorsichtig die Kopfwunde.  
„Das denke ich nicht“, erwiderte di Domenico und hob eine kleine Bronzestatue auf, die mit braunem, eingetrocknetem Blut bedeckt war. Einige Haare klebten an ihr. „Er ist wohl hiermit niedergeschlagen worden.“  
„Aber warum? Er ist doch nur ein Dienstbote?“ Da Vinci erhob sich und suchte nach einem Stück sauberen Stoffes. Sheppard half ihm, die Kopfwunde zu verbinden. Sanft legten sie den Mann wieder auf den Boden zurück. 

„Einbrecher! Vielleicht ist etwas im Atelier gestohlen worden!“, rief Rodney, der sich daran erinnerte, wie viel eine geklaute Mona Lisa wohl Wert wäre.  
In dem Moment hörten sie ein leises Schluchzen aus einem der Küchenschränke und Sheppard riss die Tür auf. Die Köchin kauerte sich in eine Ecke und hob die Hände schützend über ihren Kopf. „Tut mir nichts! Bitte, tut mir nichts!“  
„Schon gut, schon gut“, beruhigte sie Sheppard mit leiser Stimme. „Wir sind es nur. Leonardo und Fioravante.“  
Die junge Frau nahm langsam die Hände herunter und schaute ihn mit verweinten Augen an.  
„Was ist passiert?“, erkundigte sich Sheppard immer noch behutsam sprechend und half ihr aus dem Schrank hinaus. Ermattet lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und ließ sich dann langsam auf den Boden sinken. Sie schluchzte leise und stützte einen Moment den Kopf auf die Knie. 

Doch dann wischte sich die Nase an der Schürze ab, schnüffelte noch einmal resolut und erzählte: „Giacomo wollte gerade den Tisch decken, als wir ein Geräusch aus dem Atelier hörten. Er dachte, die jungen Herren seien früher zurückgekommen. Er ging raus, euch zu begrüßen. Doch dann hörte ich schreien. Ein Stuhl fiel um. Ich habe durch einen Spalt in der Tür geschaut. Und da waren fünf Gassenjungen. Und die haben was eingesteckt. Und angeführt wurden sie von Raffaele.“ 

Sie zog ihre Nase hoch. „Mit zwei von ihnen ist er nach oben.“ Noch einmal schnäuzte sie sich, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Ich konnte nichts machen. Als ich hörte, dass sie in Richtung Küche kamen, habe ich mich im Schrank versteckt. Dann war noch großer Lärm, Giacomo hat gebrüllt, das dürften sie nicht. Sie haben zurück geschrieen. Dann gab es noch mehr Lärm und danach war Ruhe.“ 

„Bleiben Sie bei Giacomo!“, wies Leonardo die Köchin an, dann rannten die vier Männer durch das Atelier in den ersten Stock. Im Schlafzimmer waren alle persönlichen Sachen durchsucht worden, die Kleidung lag im ganzen Zimmer wild zerstreut und die kleine lederne Geldbörse, die Rodrigo Macchi und Giovanni Pastore besaßen, war nicht auffindbar.  
„Verflucht! Das waren unsere ganzen Ersparnisse!“  
„Mein Geld, der Siegelring und die Perlen meiner Mutter sind auch verschwunden“, bemerkte Fioravante bitter. 

Leonardo ließ achtlos einen Stapel Wäsche auf den Boden fallen und stürzte nach nebenan ins Studierzimmer, dessen Tür halbschief in den Angeln hing. Dort wühlte er alle Schränke durch. Sheppard und Rodney stürzten hinterher und Sheppard entfuhr ein entsetztes „Nein!“, als er sah, dass die Truhe, in der die Schatulle aufbewahrt wurde, und in die er sie heute morgen noch zurückgebracht hatte, aufgebrochen worden war. 

Auch für Leonardo schien dies das wertvollste Stück zu sein, denn er murmelte vor sich hin: „Der Kasten! Sie können doch nicht den Kasten gestohlen haben!“  
McKay, der Sheppards versteinertes Gesicht sah, ging auf einmal auf, von welchem ‚Kasten’ Leonardo sprach.  
„Nein! Nein!“ Er ergriff Sheppards Oberarme mit beiden Händen und schüttelte ihn leicht.. „Nein! Der kann nicht weg sein! Wie sollen wir sonst je nach Hause kommen?! Nein! Nein! Nein!“  
„Rodney! Beruhige dich!“  
„Nein!“ 

„Nach Hause kommen?“ Leonardo schaute von dort, wo er neben der Truhe zu Boden gesunken war, verwirrt auf.  
Sheppard fing sich als erster. „Eh … nach Urbino. Unser ganzes Erspartes war in der Geldbörse. Wir haben nur noch das, was wir heute in die Kirche mitgenommen haben.“  
„Nach Hause?“, wiederholte Leonardo mit stierem Blick.  
„Leo?“ Fioravante kniete sich neben seinen Freund, der jedoch die Hand wegschlug, die er ihm beruhigend auf den Arm gelegt hatte.  
„Lass mich!“ herrschte er ihn unwirsch an und erhob sich vom Boden. Er machte zwei Schritte zum Fenster, drehte um, machte wieder zwei Schritte in den Raum zurück. Dann rannte Leonardo zur Tür hinaus und sie hörte ihn, zwei, drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe herunterstürzen. 

„Leonardo!“, schrie ihm Fioravante hinterher, doch nur wenige Sekunden später hörten sie die schwere, hölzerne Haustür ins Schloss krachen.  
„Was war das?“, erkundigte sich Fioravante und strich sich unsicher mit einer Hand durchs Haar.  
„Vielleicht weiß er, wo der Dieb zu finden ist?“, gab Sheppard zu bedenken. „Irgendwas, was wir gesagt haben und er hatte eine Idee?“  
„Warum hat er uns nicht eingeweiht?“  
Sheppard zuckte die Schultern. „Was fehlt noch, außer dem Kasten?“  
„Das kann nur Leonardo sagen. Er ist sehr geheimniskrämerisch mit diesem Zimmer, ich bin nicht allzu oft hier drinnen gewesen. Er lebt in ständiger Sorge, dass man ihm seine Geheimnisse stehlen will.“ Man sah ihm an, dass er über das fehlende Vertrauen nicht sehr glücklich war. 

McKay, der nach seinem Gefühlsausbruch erschöpft in einen Stuhl gesunken war, beteiligte sich zum ersten Mal wieder an der Diskussion: „Die Köchin hat doch gesagt, dass Raffaele darin verwickelt ist. Raffaele ist doch einer der Gesellen. Wo können wir ihn finden?“ Er schaute di Domenico auffordernd an. 

„Er wird wohl nicht so dumm sein und nach Hause gegangen sein. Wenn er Diebesgut unterbringen will, werden wir ihn wohl am ehesten in der Gegend der alten Lagerhallen finden.“  
„Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass er uns nicht entwischt“, schlug Sheppard vor, dem bewusst war, dass das ihre einzige Spur war.  
„Aber Leonardo?“, wandte Fioravante ein.  
„Hatte vielleicht dieselbe Idee. Und wenn nicht – wir können hier nicht sitzen und warten bis er wiederkommt. Bis dahin ist Raffaele über alle Berge, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes“, drängte Sheppard zur Eile.  
„Er hat Recht“, meinte McKay, der sich nun, da es etwas zu tun gab, besser fühlte. 

Di Domenico riss sich sichtlich zusammen und erklärte: „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Leonardo einfach verschwindet, ohne einer Menschenseele zu sagen, wohin er geht. Manchmal kehrt er erst nach zwei, drei Tagen zurück. Sehen wir also zu, dass wir Raffaele erwischen. Wir sollten uns allerdings etwas weniger Auffälliges anziehen, wenn wir in die Gegend der Lagerhallen gehen.“ 

Sie tauschten ihre Sonntagskleider gegen die ältesten Hemden, die sie finden konnten, verzichteten auf die vornehmen Überwürfe und zogen stattdessen einfache Lederwesten über, die sie sich – ohne schlechtes Gewissen – aus den liegen gebliebenen Sachen der Lehrlinge und Gesellen heraussuchten. 

Sheppard bewaffnete sich in der Küche mit zwei handlichen Messern. Di Domenico schaute sehr misstrauisch, als aber auch McKay ein Messer in den Gürtel steckte und unter der Weste verbarg, tat er es ihm nach. Sie trugen der Köchin, die ihnen mit großen Augen zuschaute, auf, Leonardo auszurichten, dass sie zurück sein würden, sobald sie Raffaele erwischt hätten. 

„Ein Vetter von mir hat in seiner Jugend mal ein paar krumme Dinger gedreht“, rückte sie plötzlich heraus, um sofort darauf zu versichern: „Aber er ist jetzt ein ehrbarer Mann!“  
Sie musterte sie kritisch, ob sie ihr das auch glaubten und als die drei pflichtschuldig nickten, fuhr sie sichtlich beruhigt fort: „Fragt bei Zenobio, dem Gerber, nach. Vielleicht hat er etwas gehört. Sagt ihm, dass euch Assunta schickt.“  
„Danke.“ Sheppard schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.  
„Wartet.“ Sie drückte ihnen noch ein paar Silbermünzen aus der Haushaltskasse, die sich offenbar in einem Topf, auf dem „Getrocknete Bohnen“ stand, befand, in die Hand. „Man weiß nie, wofür man die braucht.“ 

\--------------------------------------------------

Florenz lag im Halbschlaf. Es war Sonntagmittag, die Leute saßen beim Essen, oder genossen die wenigen Stunden der freien Zeit, die sie im Laufe der Woche hatten. Nur ein paar Kinder spielten auf der Straße, zwei Katzen jagten hintereinander her. Noch immer hatte es kein Gewitter gegeben und die Luft drückte schwül und heiß in die engen Gassen. 

Die Häuser der Gerber waren direkt am Arno und standen ein wenig abseits von den anderen. McKay war schnell klar wieso: es stank bestialisch! Da aber selbst der Renaissance-Mensch Fioravante sich ein Taschentuch vor die Nase hielt, während sie an den großen Zubern mit der stinkenden Brühe entlang eilten, machten es ihm Sheppard und McKay nach. Ein paar Halbwüchsige wiesen ihnen den Weg zu Zenobios Haus. 

Di Domenico klopfte und ein wuchtiger Mann riss einen Moment später die Haustür auf und schleuderte ihnen wutentbrannt und mit knallrotem Kopf entgegen: „Elendiges Pack! Habe ich euch nicht gesagt, ihr sollt eure nichtsnutzigen Ärsche hier nicht wieder sehen lassen!“ Er schwang bedrohlich einen faustdicken Knüppel.  
Erschrocken traten alle drei einen Schritt zur Seite, nur Rodney hatte die Geistesgegenwart recht kleinlaut zu bemerken: „Assunta schickt uns.“ 

„Assunta?“ Der Gerber ließ das Holz sinken. Skeptisch musterte er die drei. „Ihr seid wohl welche von den schicken Herrchen für die Assunta kocht, oder?“ Soviel zu ihrer Verkleidung, dachte Sheppard.  
„Wir sind Kollegen von Leonardo“, bestätigte Fioravante.  
„Und was wollt ihr hier?“  
„Könnten wir das vielleicht nicht auf offener Straße besprechen?“, erkundigte sich Sheppard. Zumal Zenobio ein Organ hatte, das ein Megaphon überflüssig machte. 

Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung und einem undeutlichen Knurren lud er sie in sein Haus ein. Glücklicherweise war der Gestank hier erträglicher. Nachdem er sie in einen Innenhof geführt hatte, der voller stark duftender, weiß blühender Büsche stand, war die Luft sogar recht angenehm. 

Sie erzählten ihm die Geschichte von dem Einbruch und von dem Überfall auf Leonardos Diener. Sie übertrieben ein wenig die Verletzung, denn als sie ihn verlassen hatten, hatte er nur noch über Kopfschmerzen geklagt, war ansonsten aber schon wieder ganz munter gewesen. Und sie ließen natürlich Assuntas Rolle und ihre schreckliche Angst, die sie dank des grässlichen Raffaele erlitten hatte, nicht aus. 

Ihnen wurde ein überraschend guter Wein aufgenötigt und nach einer Stunde, Sheppard saß wie auf heißen Kohlen, rückte Zenobio dann endlich damit heraus, dass sie Raffaele wohl am ehesten im verlassenen Lagerhaus der Pazzi finden würden. Nicht, dass er davon was wüsste, er habe aber gehört, dass dort schon mal Schmuggelgeschäfte abgewickelt würden. 

Sie versicherten ihm, dass sie keinen Augenblick daran zweifelten, dass er es nur vom Hörensagen kannte, bedankten sich nochmals für die Auskunft und machten sich wieder einmal auf den Weg. Di Domenico kannte, wie jeder Florentiner, die alten Lagerhallen der Pazzi und sie suchten sich dort ein uneinsichtiges Plätzchen, um auf Raffaele zu warten. 

Der aber auch nach einer Stunde noch nicht aufgekreuzt war. Nach zwei Stunden fing Rodney aus lauer Langeweile an, die Fliege, die über seine Hand lief, mit mäßigem Erfolg zu dressieren. Nach drei Stunden wurde er immer unruhiger und fragte sich, wie Sheppard einfach nur so daliegen und auf einem Grashalm kauen konnte! Das war doch ungerecht!  
Warten fiel Rodney nie leicht, dazu hatte er einfach immer zu viel um die Hand. Das einzige, das diese Warterei erträglich machte, war das Wissend, dass kein Wraith oder Replikator auftauchen würde, dass sie es nur mit Menschen zu tun hätten. 

Nach vier Stunden und mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit hörten sie es rascheln und huschen. Die Ratten begannen langsam aus ihren Löchern hervorzukommen und vom Fluss aus in das ehemalige Warenhaus zu laufen. Als die erste sich nur zwei Meter von Rodneys Schuh entfernt aufbaute, den nackten Schwanz begierig von links nach rechts schlug, die Nase in die Luft reckte und seine Witterung aufnahm, war das für Rodney das Signal die Überwachung abzublasen. 

Angeekelt sprang er auf. „Ich warte nicht, bis die Viecher mich auf ihre Abendbrotliste setzen!“, verkündete er empört.  
Di Domenico schaute von McKay zu Sheppard dann meinte er: „Wenn er die Sachen sofort hätte losschlagen wollen, wäre er inzwischen hier aufgetaucht. Da er es nicht ist, wird er es irgendwo zwischenlagern.“  
„Wir sollten in die Via dell’Agnolo zurückkehren, vielleicht hat Leonardo inzwischen etwas herausgefunden.“  
Sheppard stimmte schließlich zu und unverrichteter Dinge zogen sie wieder ab. 

Sie gingen am Ufer des Arno zurück und waren noch keine viertel Stunde unterwegs, als Fioravante plötzlich abrupt stehen blieb.  
„Dort! Das ist er!“, zischte er halblaut und schob McKay und Sheppard in den unzureichenden Schutz eines jungen Baumes.  
„Ja, das ist Raffaele!“, bestätigte auch Rodney aufgeregt. „Das gibt es doch gar nicht!“  
„Ihr wartet hier!“, hatte Sheppard schon gesagt und war davon gesprintet, hinter niedrigem Gebüsch Deckung suchend. Als Raffaele ihn entdeckte, sprang er auf und rannte davon. Sheppard stürzte hinter ihm her, Fioravante und McKay gaben ihre Deckung auf und rannten hinter Sheppard her. 

Gegen den bestens durchtrainierten Air Force Colonel, selbst wenn der jetzt in einem anderen Körper steckte, hatte Raffaele keine Chance und nach kaum fünfzig Metern holte Sheppard ihn ein und warf ihn mit einem Sprung zu Boden.  
Einen kleinen Moment rangen die Männer miteinander, aber auch da musste sich der Malergeselle schnell geschlagen geben. Sheppard presste ihm seine Handkante auf den Hals und fragte kaum außer Atem: „Wo ist das Diebesgut?“  
„Ich weiß nicht …“  
„Wo?!“  
Raffaele versuchte vergeblich Sheppard Arm von seiner Kehle zu ziehen, es gelang ihm nur so weit den Druck zu mindern, dass er noch einmal: „Ich weiß nichts“, sagen konnte. 

McKay und di Domenico traten in sein Blickfeld und als Sheppard jetzt leise und drohend wiederholte: „Entweder sagst du mir jetzt sofort, wo die gestohlenen Sachen aus da Vincis Haus sind, oder du kannst den Fischen als Fischfutter dienen“, sah er wohl langsam ein, dass Leugnen zwecklos war. Seine hektisch und ängstlich zwischen den Männern hin und her eilenden Augen verrieten ihn. Er schwieg aber immer noch eisern.  
Fioravante kickte ihm heftig mit seinem Schuh in die Seite und spie wütend aus: „Rede!“ 

Sheppard verstärkte seinen Druck und Raffaele versuchte keuchend, Luft in seine Lungen zu ziehen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Kurz bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, lockerte Sheppard den Druck. „Ich kann dich so langsam sterben lassen, dass du wünschtest, du wärest nicht geboren worden.“ Sein eiskalter Blick ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass das keine leere Drohung war. 

Hustend und krächzend hielt sich der Malergeselle den Hals, dann stammelte er mühsam: „San Marco. … Ich hab’s nach San Marco gebracht.“  
„San Marco? Ins Kloster? Du stiehlst, um es der Kirche zu geben?“ Fioravante starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
„Fra Girolamo.“ Der Geselle hustete, fing sich aber wieder und sagte mit mehr Überzeugung: „Er hat Recht. Tand und Reichtum wird unser Untergang sein!“  
„Mein Gott, das kann doch wohl jeder selber entscheiden“, meinte McKay empört. „Wenn Leonardo was spenden will, wird er es tun, wenn nicht …“  
„… wird er zum Beispiel deinen Lohn davon bezahlen! Auch schon mal daran gedacht?“, fragte di Domenico wütend. 

Offensichtlich nicht, denn Raffaele schaute schon etwas kleinlauter drein.  
„Ist alles bei Fra Girolamo gelandet, oder hast du auch schon was zu Geld gemacht?“, wollte Sheppard wissen.  
„Das war nicht für mich! Kein einziges Teil! Ich schwör’s!“, jammerte der Geselle jetzt. „Das ist alles im Kloster!“ 

Sicherheitshalber durchsuchte Sheppard rasch die Kleidung des Malergesellen, aber es fand sich nichts. Die drei schauten sich an.  
Sheppard erhob sich, Raffaele krabbelte drei Meter rückwärts bis er von einem Baum gestoppt wurde und schaute sie ängstlich an. 

Als Sheppard sein verrutschtes Hemd geradezog und dabei das Messer aufblitzte, flehte der Malergeselle inständig: „Bitte lasst mich leben!“  
Fioravante ergriff das Wort: „Verschwinde aus der Stadt und lass dich nie mehr hier sehen, hast du verstanden?“  
„Ja, Herr. Danke, Herr.“ Er hob seine Kappe auf, die er beim Kampf verloren hatte, presste sie sich vor den Bauch und rannte los.  
„Der kleine Dominikaner-Mönch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so einen Einfluss hat, dass er sogar einen redlichen Gesellen zu so einer Tat verleiten kann“, philosophierte di Domenico. 

\------------------------------------------------

Als sie wieder im Atelier ankamen, war da Vinci bereits eingetroffen und wartete ungeduldig auf sie, ohne ihnen zu sagen, wo er gewesen war. Sie erzählten ihm alles, was sie unternommen und herausgefunden hatten und sie kamen überein, sich etwas präsentabeler zu machen und noch an diesem Abend nach San Marco zu gehen. 

Sie stiegen in den ersten Stock, zogen die alten Sachen aus, wuschen sich notdürftig mit dem Wasser in der Schüssel und zogen dann wieder saubere Sachen an. Leonardo schickte Fioravante, ihm ein Hemd von der Wäscheleine zu holen und bat McKay und Sheppard in sein Studierzimmer. 

Er öffnete seine Schreibtischschublade und holte ein Buch hervor, auf dem das mit antikischen Schriftzeichen bedeckte Plättchen lag, das Sheppard auch schon in der Hand gehabt hatte. Er ließ es genau vor Rodney auf die Tischplatte fallen. 

Als Rodney neugierig seine Hand danach ausstreckte, durchraste Sheppard mit einem Mal ein Verdacht und ein riesiger Schreck zugleich. Hastig rief John: „Nein!“ und schnappte ihm das Plättchen vor den Fingern weg. Genau wie beim ersten Mal leuchtete es in einem hellen Blau auf. Falls ihn das jetzt der Zauberkräfte verdächtigte, dann war es besser er stand unter Verdacht als Rodney. Herausfordernd schaute Sheppard Leonardo an.

Der schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnte: „Oh mein Gott!“  
Sheppard versuchte eindringlich zu erklären: „Das sind keine übernatürlichen Kräfte. Es gibt Leute, die haben etwas in … ihrem Blut, das verursacht das. Ich bin kein … Hexenmeister oder so etwas.“ 

In dem Augenblick ging Rodney auf, wovor Sheppard ihn bewahrt hatte. Scheiterhaufen – lodernde Flammen – ein grausamer Tod. Denn Rodney konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man sich mit weniger zufrieden geben würde. Mr. Heldensyndrom höchstpersönlich hatte da wohl mal wieder die Initiative ergriffen. Wäre es nicht so gefährlich, hätte Rodney schief gegrinst, so aber meinte er eindringlich: „Er hat Recht. Leonardo, du musst uns glauben. Das hat nichts mit … Übersinnlichem zu tun. Das ist …“ 

„Antikertechnologie. Ich weiß“, beendete Leonardo da Vinci den Satz und schaute sie an. 

Rodneys Mund öffnete sich und blieb auch so, Sheppards Gesichtsausdruck war ein einziges Fragezeichen. 

Leonardo erlaubte sich ein leicht spöttisches Grinsen, dann schob er McKays Mund mit einem Finger zu. Er ließ seinen Blick einmal durch das Studierzimmer schweifen, dann sagte er im selben Moment, als Rodney: „Was?“ fragte, „Ihr habt mich also doch gefunden. Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben. Erst als ihr heute früh so eindringlich von ‚nach Hause’ gesprochen habt und offensichtlich die Kristalle dafür braucht, bin ich überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, ihr könntet Antiker sein. Wusstet ihr, dass je länger man im anderen Körper lebt, man umso mehr von der eigenen Persönlichkeit vergisst? Das wird alles eins. Du weißt nicht mehr, wo der Wirt beginnt oder aufhört. Ich bin jetzt schon seit … siebzehn Jahren hier. Ich hatte wirklich Mühe, mir alles ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, so sehr bin ich inzwischen Leonardo da Vinci. Ich …“ 

„Wir sind keine Antiker“, platze Rodney dazwischen. „Wir tragen nur das Gen in uns.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
In ein paar raschen Sätzen erklärte Sheppard ihm warum sie Antikertechnologie bedienen konnten, auch wenn sie keine Antiker waren. Dann wollte er wissen: „Warum bist du hier geblieben? Du hattest doch die Kristalle.“  
„Die Kristalle sind praktisch leer und hier gibt es keine Energiequelle, die stark genug wäre…“  
„Warum sind wir denn überhaupt hier?“, wollte Rodney jetzt wissen. „Sind die Kristalle eine Art Zeitreisegerät?“ 

„Ja. Als der Kampf gegen die Wraith immer aussichtloser wurde, hat eine kleine Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern versucht, einige Schiffe so zu modifizieren, dass sie für Zeitreisen in Vergangenheit und Zukunft benutzt werden können. Das war nicht unumstritten. Aber in den Wirren des Krieges war es möglich zehn Schiffe damit auszurüsten. Kurz bevor Atlantis endgültig aufgegeben wurde, haben wir uns mit den Schiffen abgesetzt. Diese Schatullen mit den Kristallen erlauben in Verbindung mit einer starken Energiequelle Zeitsprünge, in denen der Geist kurzfristig in einen Geist eindringen kann. Eine halbe Minute, um festzustellen, ob es gefährlich ist in diese Zeit zu reisen, dann wird man automatisch zurücktransportiert.“ 

„Das ist mir dann beim ersten Mal passiert!“, rief Rodney. „Und warum bin ich beim zweiten Mal nicht wieder weggekommen?“  
„Jemand hätte dich, wenn du länger als eine halbe Minute bleibst, von der anderen Seite aus zurückholen müssen.“  
„Stattdessen bist du ebenfalls hier in diese Zeit gefallen“, wandte sich Rodney mit einem leicht missbilligenden Tonfall an John.  
„Entschuldige vielmals, dass ich das Gerät nicht intuitiv erfasst und dich da rausgeholt habe“, entgegnete John leicht patzig. 

„Wartet!“ Leonardo schaute sie entgeistert an. „Heißt das, auf der anderen Seite sitzt niemand, der uns hier herausholen kann?“  
„Na ja, wir nehmen an, dass unsere Freunde inzwischen eingetroffen sind, aber die haben keine Ahnung, dass wir hier sind. Und falls keine Bedienungsanleitung für das Gerät herumliegt, die Dr. Jackson entziffern könnte, fürchte ich mal, werden die uns nicht so schnell hier herausholen können“, meinte Sheppard, der mit dem leuchtenden Plättchen spielte. „Wozu dient das hier übrigens?“ 

„Was?“, fragte Leonardo, der das Gesagte sichtlich noch verdaute, abgelenkt.  
„Das.“ Er hielt das Plättchen hoch.  
„Zu nichts. Es dient nur dazu herauszufinden, wer ein Antiker ist.“  
„Wie konntest du es mitnehmen?“, erkundigte sich Rodney erstaunt. „Wir scheinen doch nur … unser Bewusstsein hier zu haben.“ 

„Unser Schiff wurde auf dem Flug hierher schwer beschädigt. Wir sind notgelandet und hatten nur noch Energie für einen ganz winzigen temporalen Sprung. Ganz genau kann ich euch das auch nicht alles erklären, weil ich damals erst zwölf Jahre alt war. Aber die Zeit schien nicht schlecht zu sein und so haben wir uns zwei Körper gesucht und sind in derselben Zeit geblieben und …“  
„Wir? Ist Fioravante auch ein Antiker?“  
„Nein. Wir waren zu dritt. Meine Mutter hat den Flug nicht überlebt und Alnateo ist vor fünf Jahren in eine Schlägerei verwickelt worden und sein Wirt – und damit er auch – sind an den Folgen der Verletzungen gestorben. Aber wie gesagt, das Schiff ist hier in dieser Zeit, in der ich auch bin und so habe ich einige Dinge …“  
„Wo ist das Schiff?“, unterbrach Sheppard.  
„Im Gebirge. Einen Tagesritt von hier. Ich habe es in einer Höhle verborgen und angefangen, ein kleines Haus für Schäfer davor zu bauen.“ 

„Das Haus ist ein SCHIFF??“ Rodneys Mund drohte zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von zehn Minuten offen stehen zu bleiben. „Dann könnten wir doch zurückfliegen. Oder nicht?“ Zweifelnd schaute er von Leonardo zu John. Die theoretischen Paradoxa von Zeitreisen hatten ihn schon auf der Universität zur Verzweiflung getrieben. Das war für ihn keine reine Wissenschaft mehr, sondern viel zu viel Spekulation. Und haltlose Spekulationen konnten nur zu Kopfschmerzen führen. Er fühlte sie schon nahen.

„Nein. Nur unser Geist muss zurück in die ‚richtige’ Zeit“, erklärte Leonardo. „Zurück in den richtigen Körper.“  
„Aber wo ist dein Körper denn?“, platzte Rodney heraus.  
„Neben dem Zeitreisegerät“, erwiderte Leonardo und dann interpretierte er den bestürzten Blick, den die beiden sich zuwarfen, richtig. „Es gibt keinen Körper mehr, oder?“  
„Es sind mehr als fünfhundert Jahre vergangen, seit du hier gelandet bist“, meinte Sheppard ausgesprochen sanft. 

Das war ein Todesurteil ohne wirklich ein Todesurteil zu sein. 

Die Luft zwischen ihnen wurde fühlbar schwer, lastete auf ihnen, als hätte sie Gewicht, bis Leonardo wisperte: „Ich muss also für immer hier bleiben.“  
„Aber du hilfst uns doch trotzdem?“, erkundigte sich McKay nicht gerade besonders einfühlsam.  
Sheppard zuckte innerlich leicht zusammen, das war so typisch McKay. 

Leonardo starrte noch einen Moment das glühende Plättchen zwischen Sheppards Fingern an, dann nahm er es ihm aus der Hand – es glühte weiter – und legte es in die Schublade zurück. Erst dann wandte er sich an McKay. „Ja. Auch wenn es für mich zu spät ist, werde ich euch helfen zurückzukehren. Aber dafür müssen wir unbedingt die Kristalle zurückbekommen.“  
„Wir sollten…“ 

Fioravante betrat das Zimmer und hielt Leonardo das Hemd, das er für ihn geholt hatte, hin. „Bitte sehr.“ Falls er erstaunt war, dass sie im Studierzimmer saßen, statt sich im Schlafzimmer umzuziehen, behielt er es für sich.  
„Danke.“ 

Leonardo da Vinci war ebenso ein Antiker wie es offensichtlich Merlin gewesen war. Das war verrückt. Rodney fragte sich, wer auf der Liste der berühmten Persönlichkeiten sich im Laufe der Zeit ebenfalls noch als Antiker herausstellen würde. Wer alles hatte sonst noch in der irdischen Geschichte herumgepfuscht? Die Antiker waren wirklich ein merkwürdiges Völkchen! 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Die sonntägliche Abendandacht war schon fast vorbei, als sie in die Kirche San Marco huschten und sich hinten im Kirchenschiff unter die Menge mischten. Fra Girolamo schüttete noch die letzten ätzenden Worte über die Anwesenden aus, die Hände in drohenden Gebärden gen Himmel gereckt und mit einer Betonung, die Fanatismus pur war. 

„… denn er wird die Verderbten und Sündigen von der Erde fegen mit einem gewaltigen Feuersturm. Er wird die Eitlen strafen und ihr gottloses, heidnisches Werk wird in den Flammen verschlungen werden. Die aber die Worte des Herrn geachtet haben, die sich ihm in Demut und Keuschheit anvertraut haben, werden das Land erben und das Himmelreich des Herrn wird ihnen offen stehen. Ihr werdet sehen, diese Tage sind nahe, deshalb zeigt Reue!“ Mit einem irren Leuchten in den Augen, schaute er auf die Menge. „Amen.“ 

Der Mönch stieg von der Kanzel herunter und nahm im Chorgestühl Platz, ein anderer Klosterbruder sprach den Schlusssegen über die geduldig Wartenden aus, die gemächlich die Kirche verließen und nach draußen strömten. 

„Puh, was für ein unangenehmer Mensch.“ McKay schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hören sie ihn sich trotzdem an?“  
„Es ist Unterhaltung für sie. Ich hoffe nur, sie erkennen rechtzeitig, welch ein zerstörerisches Potential in seinen Worten steckt“, gab Sheppard, der solche fanatischen Einschleifer von der Armee her kannte – und hasste – zu bedenken.  
„Da, er verlässt die Kirche. Fioravante hat doch gesagt, dass er sich nach den Predigten oft in den Klostergarten zurückzieht. Wir sollten ihn abfangen.“ 

Die vier verständigten sich durch Handzeichen und folgten dem Dominikaner in den Garten. Leonardo rief: „Fra Girolamo! Auf ein Wort!“, bevor er im Klostergebäude verschwinden konnte.  
Der Mönch hielt an und seine Züge wurden hart, als er sah, wer ihn aufgehalten hatte. Aber er wartete, bis die vier Männer herangekommen waren und ließ sich unmerklich von ihnen in einen unbelebten Teil des Gartens abdrängen, während Leonardo ihn dazu brachte, ihm Teile seiner Predigt näher zu erläutern. Von dem Glauben an die Richtigkeit seiner Ansichten zutiefst überzeugt, hatte der Mönch ein unglaubliches Mitteilungsbedürfnis und schon Ein-Wort-Ermunterungen brachten ihn dazu, weiter gegen alles und jedes zu wettern. 

Als sie in dem äußersten Teil des Gartens angekommen waren, der hier in die Weizenfelder und Olivenhaine überging, zog Sheppard ein Messer aus seinem Gürtel. Blitzschnell drehte er dem Mönch einen Arm schmerzhaft auf den Rücken und setzte ihm das Messer an die Kehle. 

„Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu“, meinte er eiskalt und gefährlich ruhig. „Du hast nämlich etwas, das mir gehört. Heute hat dir Raffeale Diebesgut gebracht. Da war auch meine Geldbörse, Fioravantes Erbstücke und Leonardos Schatulle mit den Familien-Kristallen bei. Wir beide werden jetzt dahin gehen, wo auch immer du es versteckt hast und dann wirst du es mir zurückgeben.“  
„Nein. Es gehört der Kirche.“ Savanarola zeigte sich nicht eingeschüchtert, starrte stur geradeaus.

„Es gehört mir, uns. Es ist uns gestohlen worden.“ Sheppard gab ein klein wenig Druck auf das Messer, so dass die Haut des Mönches angeritzt wurde und zwei Tropfen Blut über den Hals rannen.  
Fra Girolamo schluckte, sagte aber mit fester Stimme: „Was der Mutter Kirche gehört, kann ihr nicht wieder genommen werden.“  
„Es gehört aber nicht der Kirche!“, rief Leonardo aufgebracht. „Versteh das doch!“  
„Jetzt schon.“  
„Du Dreckskerl!“ Leonardo wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, doch Fioravante hielt ihn zurück, da Sheppard in diesem Moment die Klinge noch einmal über den Hals des Mönches zog, so dass ein paar Tropfen Blut mehr dramatisch auf das Weiß der Kutte tropften. 

„Wenn du deinem Herrn noch weiter dienen willst, solltest du meinem Ansinnen lieber nachkommen“, drohte Sheppard. „Sonst können deine Klosterbrüder nämlich die nächste Beerdigung für dich ausrichten! Also: Wo. Sind. Die. Sachen?“ Er begleitete jedes Wort mit etwas mehr Druck auf Savanarolas Arm, bis der schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht verzog. Aber er sagte nichts. 

„Sprich!!“

Der Mönch ließ den Kopf auf die Brust fallen und begann zu murmeln: „Ave Maria gratia plena, Dominus tecum.” Er schloss die Augen und legte seine freie Hand zum Gebet auf die Brust. „Benedicta tu in mulierebus et benedictus…“ 

„Hey!“ Sheppard schubste den Mönch etwas, um ihn aus seiner Trance zu reißen, der rezitierte aber munter und inbrünstig weiter. Sheppard wurde auf einmal klar, dass er auf einen der ganzen wenigen Menschen gestoßen war, für die das nicht nur eine Fassade war. Savanarola glaubte felsenfest an das, was er sagte.

„… et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen.“ 

Er würde wirklich lieber sterben, als ihnen die Sachen zurückzugeben! An so jemanden war nur ganz schwer heranzukommen. Und mit Logik oder Gewalt schon mal gar nicht. Verdammt! 

Rodney hatte auch gesehen, dass der Mönch auf stur schaltete. Aber Rodney war das von einer jüngeren Schwester gewohnt, die manchmal jeglicher Logik unzugänglich gewesen war, selbst wenn er Recht gehabt hatte. Was fast immer der Fall gewesen war. So hatte er Strategien entwickelt, damit umzugehen. Eine war, das Gegenteil von dem zu behaupten, was man wollte. Das würde hier wohl nichts bringen. Eine andere war, Angst und Phobien auszunutzen. Der Tag, an dem er herausgefunden hatte, dass Jeannie panische Angst vor Spinnen hatte, war sein größter gewesen. Bis sie so lange dagegen gearbeitet hatte, dass er sie auch damit nicht mehr bekommen konnte. Aber so viel Zeit würde er Savanarola nicht geben. Was also könnte den Mönch beeindrucken? Dermaßen beeindrucken, dass er ihnen die Schatulle zurückgab? Rodney überlegte fieberhaft. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke und er hoffte, dass er diese Zeit und den tief religiösen, gottesfürchtigen Mann richtig einschätzte.

Er trat direkt in Savanarolas Blickfeld und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Gottes Gebote sind in Stein gemeißelt und auch ein einfacher Mönch kann sie nicht einfach umstoßen.“ 

Immerhin erlangte er damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller, auch Fra Girolamos. Der hörte sogar mit dem lateinischen Gemurmel auf und schaute ihn interessiert an. 

Tja, mein Lieber, hier wartet kein neues Schäfchen, das auf dich hereinfällt, das kannst du dir abschminken. Laut meinte Rodney: „Und das Gebot ‚Du sollst nicht stehlen!’ gilt auch für dich!“ Nun, es wäre noch schöner gewesen, wenn er gewusst hätte, welche Nummer das Gebot hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern und ehe er etwas Falsches sagte, blieb er lieber vage. 

Sheppard warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, hielt den Mönch aber weiter mit einem eisernen Griff fest.

„Ich habe nichts gestohlen. Raffaele hat der Kirche gegeben, was der Kirche zusteht!“, verteidigte sich der Mönch hitzig.  
„Du irrst. Die Kirche will kein Diebesgut. Es ist beschmutzt. Es wird Unheil über San Marco bringen.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr! Es …“ 

McKays Stimme wurde drohender. Jetzt würde er ihm mal ein bisschen Feuer unter dem Hintern machen: „Du wirst wissen, dass ich Recht habe, wenn die Feuer speienden Drachen zu dir kommen! Wenn grässliche Ungeheuer dich mahnen, das herauszugeben, was in Sünde erworben wurde!“  
He, he, Rodney gefiel das. Savanarola schaute ihn inzwischen mindestens so verschreckt an wie Miko es manchmal tat. Nur noch eine Kleinigkeit … 

„Wenn die Nacht ihre Gespenster auf dich loslässt, dann wirst du wissen, dass du gesündigt hast. Du kannst dich nur entbürden, wenn du von dem unrechtmäßig erworbenen Gut ablässt. Das ist deine einzige Rettung.“  
Und noch ein wenig von des Mönchleins eigener Sauce obendrauf: „Wenn nicht, wirst du in Verdammnis sterben! Deine Seele wird im Fegefeuer auf immer schmoren! Du bist verflucht!“ Rodney war stolz auf sich. 

Zum ersten Mal sah Sheppard wirkliche Angst in den Augen des Mönchs. Was er mit seinem Messer und seiner Gewalt nicht erreicht hatte, hatte Rodney mit bloßen Worten geschafft. Er war beeindruckt.

Savanarola bekreuzigte sich hektisch. 

„Kommt“, meinte Rodney zu seinen Freunden. „Wir gehen.“ 

Sheppard glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Wollte Rodney denn nicht seinen Vorteil …? 

Doch Rodney schubste ihn unerbittlich durch den Garten in Richtung der Kirche zurück und nach kurzem Zögern beschloss Sheppard McKay zu vertrauen. Er hoffte nur, Rodney wusste, was er tat. 

Als sie wieder in der Gasse vor dem Kloster standen, packte er McKay am Oberarm und fragte: „Was sollte das gerade? Warum haben wir nicht …?“  
„Wir werden ihm morgen das bieten, was ich ihm angedroht habe. Und dann werden wir unsere Kristalle bekommen und er wird nicht wagen, uns zu folgen.“  
„Ach ja? Und wo nehmen wir so auf die Schnelle einen Drachen her? Feuer speiend noch dazu? Die sollen recht selten sein“, meinte Sheppard spöttisch.  
„Rodrigo, wie willst du das wahr machen, was du angedroht hast?“, fragte jetzt auch Fioravante.  
„Das erzähle ich euch zu Hause.“ 

Sheppard wusste, dass McKay große Auftritte genoss und zermarterte sich das Gehirn, wie Rodney einen Drachen basteln wollte, ohne dass der Mönch das gleich als Taschenspielertrick durchschauen würde. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Mit vor Begeisterung funkelnden Augen breitete Rodney ein halbe Stunde später auf dem Boden von Leonardos Studierzimmer ein Stück Papier aus.  
„Gib mir einen schwarzen Kohlestift!“ Er schnipste in Sheppards Richtung und hielt die Hand auf.  
John knirschte mit den Zähnen, aber reichte das gewünschte Utensil an. 

Rodney begann zu zeichnen und redete dazu: „Ich habe unter Leonardos Aufzeichnungen die Skizze zu einer Lochkamera gesehen. Das Problem ist, bei einer einfachen Lochkamera steht das Bild auf dem Kopf. Zur Not geht das auch, aber ich hoffe, wir können das besser. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es hier in Florenz jemanden gibt, der uns ein paar gläserne Linsen verkaufen kann. Dann werden wir …“  
Seine Striche skizzierten etwas, das grob wie ein Diaprojektor aussah.  
„… eine Laterna Magica bauen können.“ Er schaute von seiner Skizze auf und musterte sein Publikum.

„Wow! Das ist eine super Idee! Aber du brauchst eine Lichtquelle“, wandte Sheppard ein.  
„Es reicht eine Öllampe oder sogar eine Kerze. Denn wenn wir den Mönch besuchen, wird es dunkel sein.“  
„Das ist wunderbar!“, rief Leonardo begeistert und beugte sich enthusiastisch über das Blatt. „Ja, das könnte gehen! Wenn der Lichtstrahl so fällt“, seine Finger verfolgten Rodneys gezeichnete Linien, „dann ist das Bild wieder richtig herum. Wieso bin ich noch nicht darauf gekommen?“

„Und wie kommen die Bilder in den Kasten?“, erkundigte sich Fioravante ratlos.  
„Die werden auf Glasplatten gemalt.“  
„Aber …“  
„Morgen werden John und ich die Laterna bauen, und Leonardo und du, ihr werdet uns ein paar fürchterliche, Feuer speiende Drachen zeichnen. Wir wollen doch, dass sich die Prophezeiung erfüllt.“ Rodney grinste begeistert. 

„Es könnte klappen“, nickte Sheppard. Er wackelte noch einmal abwägend mit dem Kopf von rechts nach links, dann wurde sein Lächeln aber immer breiter.  
„Es wird klappen, wenn wir die richtigen Linsen bekommen!“, zeigte sich McKay optimistisch. 

Da Vinci teilte seinen Optimismus. „Wir werden mit Eugenio reden. Er stellt Vergrößerungsgläser zum Lesen her und hat mir neulich ein Weitsichtgerät gezeigt, mit dem die Landschaft viel näher aussah als sie wirklich war.“ Leonardo begann zu planen und McKay beugte sich mit ihm zusammen über ein weiteres Blatt Papier auf dem sie genau ausrechneten, was sie alles bräuchten, um so eine Laterna Magica zum Laufen bringen zu können.  
Mit einem, dank McKay, bis ins Detail ausgearbeitetem Plan, gingen sie zwei Stunden später hoffnungsvoll ins Bett. 

„Da hast du ja mal wieder ein Kaninchen aus deinem Hut gezaubert“, flüsterte John, als er neben Rodney lag.  
„Ja, nicht wahr?“, fragte Rodney voller Begeisterung nach. „Wenngleich Leonardos Skizzen den Anstoß dazu gegeben haben“, gab er ein wenig des Ruhmes auch an da Vinci weiter. „Es tut mir Leid für ihn, dass er jetzt hier bleiben muss“, meinte Rodney. „Aber für uns hätte es gar nicht besser kommen können.“  
„Sei nicht so herzlos!“, beschwerte sich Sheppard halb-ernst und boxte Rodney gegen die Brust.  
„Hey! Vorsicht, ich brauche diesen Körper noch!“  
„Aber nicht mehr lange, wenn dein Plan funktioniert“, wisperte Sheppard in McKays Ohr. 

„Schlaft jetzt endlich!“, kam es lachend von der anderen Seite des Bettes. „Das wird morgen ein langer Tag!“

Wie zwei ertappte Kinder, grinsten John und Rodney sich an. In diesem Moment, als Rodney so sorglos und verschmitzt dreinschaute, verspürte John den unbändigen Wunsch, einen Kuss auf Rodneys Lippen zu hauchen. Aber es gab gar keinen Vorwand und deshalb verkniff er es sich im letzten Moment. Das einzige, was er machte, war, einen Arm über Rodneys Taille zu legen, als wäre das ganz zufällig beim Umdrehen passiert. Rodney schob den Arm nicht zur Seite und so ließ John in dort liegen.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Der nächste Tag war Spaß von der McKay Sorte. Sie hetzten durch ganz Florenz, um die benötigten Materialien zu bekommen. Nichts war McKay perfekt genug. Kein Holz fest genug, keine Leiste exakt genug zugeschnitten und bei den Linsen war es ganz besonders schlimm. McKay suchte die Perfektion industriell hergestellten Linsen in einer Gesellschaft, die gerade erst entdeckte, was man mit geschliffenen Linsen überhaupt anstellen konnte. 

Nach einer halben Stunde Palaverns, ob es nicht doch noch ein wenig glatter und runder und … und … und ginge, platzte Sheppard der Kragen. Er verpasste McKay einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und drohte: „Nimm die Linsen jetzt oder du setzt dich selbst hin und schleifst die Dinger. Und glaub mir, das willst du nicht. Das ist nämlich eine sehr zeitaufwändige und vor allem sehr gesundheitsbelastende Arbeit. Ich sehe dort hinten auf dem Arbeitstisch Quarzsand und Schwefelsäure stehen.“  
„Quarzsand per se ist nicht gesundheitsgefährlich. Und Schwefelsäure …“  
„Rodney!!“  
„Okay. Na schön. Wir nehmen die Linsen“, gab McKay klein bei. Leonardo zahlte.

Wieder im Atelier angekommen, zogen sich die vier in da Vincis Arbeitszimmer zurück und breiteten alles, was sie erstanden hatten, auf dem Fußboden aus. 

Rodney reichte die länglichen Glasplättchen an Fioravante und Leonardo weiter und meinte mit einem Grinsen: „Malt die schaurigsten Drachen und Fabelwesen, die euch einfallen. Je schrecklicher, desto besser!“  
„Oh, ich habe mir schon einiges durch den Kopf gehen lassen“, bestätigte Leonardo voller Vorfreude. „Da sind die Drachen, die Sankt Georg sonst besiegen muss, harmlose Tierchen gegen.“ 

„Ich male dir den Hintergrund“, schlug Fioravante vor. „Denn meine Drachen reizen wohl mehr zum Lachen, als dass sie wirklich Furcht einjagen.“  
„Es müssen ja nicht nur Drachen sein. Auch Fledermäuse, Geister, Totenschädel … was immer euch in den Sinn kommt.“  
„Ein Panoptikum der Abscheulichkeiten“, lächelte Leonardo. „Keine Sorge, Rodrigo, du wirst dich fürchten.“ 

Rodney befürchtete zwar, dass jemand, der mal Wraith in Aktion gesehen hatte, sich nicht wirklich vor einem gemalten Drachen erschrecken würde, aber er setzte einfach darauf, dass die Neuartigkeit des Projektionsverfahrens einen Mönch des 15. Jahrhunderts gebührlich beeindrucken würde. 

McKay wandte sich an Sheppard: „Okay. Dann wollen wir mal.“ Er nahm etliche der zugeschnittenen Holzplatten auf, legte sie provisorisch zusammen, dann streckte er seine Hand aus und sagte: „Feile“.  
Sheppard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Rodney so lange, bis der aufschaute. Dann meinte er: „Ich bin nicht die OP-Schwester und du nicht der Halbgott in Weiß.“  
„Aber Radek und Miko …“  
„Ich bin keiner der beiden. Und ich habe in meiner Jugend Dutzende von Modellflugzeugen jeder Schwierigkeitskategorie gebaut, so dass ich mich nicht zum Handlanger degradieren lassen. Ich kann Bastelanleitungen lesen.“ 

„Aber …“ Rodneys Gesicht rötete sich, er wollte gerade mit einer Tirade loslegen, als ihm aufging, dass John vielleicht Recht hatte. Sie werkelten hier an keinem hochexplosiven Reaktor, von dem nur er eine Ahnung hatte. Dies war eine mechanische Kamera, da konnte man auch mit zwei linken Händen nichts Gefährliches anstellen. Nicht, dass er dachte, dass John zwei linke Hände hätte. Nein, die waren eher feingliederig und er konnte sie sich gut beim Umgang mit fisselig kleinen Modellflugzeugen vorstellen. Schlanke Finger, die … 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay. Ähem … würdest du mir trotzdem die Feile geben, die hinter dir liegt, damit ich die provisorische Kiste nicht loslassen muss?“  
„Aber klar doch.“ Johns schönstes Grinsen, nachdem er seine Position bei diesem Unternehmen geklärt hatte, begleitete das Anreichen der Feile.  
„Gut, dass du in einer anderen Abteilung arbeitest“, grummelte Rodney, aber ein leichtes Lachen schwang in seinen Worten mit.

„Angst, dass ich deine Autorität untergrabe?“  
„Natürlich nicht! Aber … du könntest ein schlechtes Beispiel geben.“ Er grinste schief.  
„Aufsässigkeit beim Fußvolk kann man natürlich nicht dulden“, gab ihm John Recht.  
„Genau! Wehret den Anfängen.“ 

John, der einen anderen Teil der Camera zusammensetzte, streckte fordernd seine Hand aus und verlangte: „Schnitzeisen!“  
„Du bist so ein Idiot.“ Rodney pfefferte das gewünschte Werkzeug in Johns Hand konnte aber das amüsierte Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nicht unterdrücken. 

Von da an arbeiteten sie miteinander statt nebeneinander. Einer hielt die frisch geleimte Konstruktion, während der andere die Schraubzwingen ansetzte. Einer maß den Abstand, während der zweite weitere Kleinigkeiten anbrachte. Rodney war immer noch ungeduldig, wenn John nicht schnell genug war für seinen Geschmack, aber wenigstens war John keiner dieser „Es passt schon“- Typen, sondern nahm es mit der millimetergenauen Ausrichtung mindestens ebenso genau wie er selber. 

Leonardo und Fioravante schienen ebenfalls viel Spaß bei ihrer Aufgabe zu haben, wenn das Lachen und gutmütige Necken, das von Zeit zu Zeit zu ihnen hinüber klang, ein Indiz dafür war. Wortfetzen wie: „Mach die Zähne größer“ und „Ihhh, sieht das ekelig aus“, schienen zu bestätigen, dass die beiden auf dem richtigen Weg waren. 

„So, noch den Rauchabzug für die Öllampe etwas größer und dann hoffe ich nur, dass das Ding kein Feuer fängt“, meinte Sheppard einige Stunden später und feilte ein letztes Mal an dem Gehäuse der Laterna Magica herum.  
„Ich habe die Hitzeentwicklung berechnet – auch wenn das ohne technische Hilfsmittel nicht einfach war – du kannst dich nur freuen, dass ich mit Blatt und Stift fast so perfekt bin wie mit elektronischen Geräten – aber wenn wir nicht mehr als zwanzig Minuten mit dem Teil arbeiten und den Docht der Lampe nicht länger als zwei Zentimeter werden lassen, sind wir auf der sicheren Seite.“ 

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich mit einem Genie gestrandet bin“, versicherte John grinsend und stieß mit seiner Schulter kameradschaftlich gegen Rodneys Schulter. Dann betrachtete er voller Stolz ihr gemeinsames Werk. Er erinnerte sich, dass er sich genauso gefühlt hatte, wenn er den letzten Pinselstrich auf sein Flugzeugmodell gesetzt hatte und der Erfolg von mehreren Tagen oder Wochen Arbeit endlich beendet vor ihm lag. Ein Hauch von Ehrfurcht, dass er es geschafft hatte, ein winziges Bedauern, dass es jetzt fertig war und Stolz, wie gut es gelungen war. 

Dass Rodney ähnliche Gedanken hatte, zeigte sich daran, dass er einmal langsam und fast andächtig mit dem Finger über das Gehäuse glitt und feststellte: „Gar nicht so übel geworden, nicht wahr?“ Es war mal etwas anderes, als immer nur Reparaturen durchzuführen.  
„Haben wir prima hinbekommen. Wenn es jetzt noch funktioniert …“  
„Natürlich funktioniert es, denn die … „  
„… Berechnungen sind von dir. Ich weiß. Komm, lass es uns einmal ausprobieren.“ 

Geschmeidig sprang er auf und streckte Rodney dann eine Hand hin. Der meckerte ein wenig, dass das Arbeiten auf dem Fußboden seinen Knochen gar nicht zuträglich war und dass sich alle Gelenke steif und eingerostet anfühlten.  
„Ich massiere dich heute Abend im Bett“, versprach John ohne jeden Hintergedanken.  
Erst als Rodney rot anlief und zögerlich: „Ich … äh … ja, na gut. Danke“, sagte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Wortwahl wohl etwas zweideutig gewesen war, wenn man in dieser Richtung denken wollte. Aber hey, konnte er ahnen, dass Rodneys Gedanken in solchen Bahnen unterwegs waren? 

Bevor er weiter darüber rätseln musste, zog er Rodney mit sich zu den Glasbildern, die Leonardo und Fioravante für die Camera gemalt hatten. Die sahen schon als Miniaturen phantastisch aus.  
„Du hast nicht zu viel versprochen“, nickte John enthusiastisch, als er feststellte, dass er gerade einen Dominikaner-Mönch betrachtete, der von dem Feuer des Drachen eingehüllt wurde und sich in Agonie wand. 

„He, was ist denn das für eine hübsche Frau?“ Rodney tippte mit seinem Finger auf ein nacktes, geflügeltes Wesen, das mit ekstatisch verzerrten Gesichtszügen über der liegenden Form eines Mönches hockte. „Oh, oh … macht die das, was ich denke, dass sie gerade macht?“ Er beugte sich weiter vor, um das Bild näher zu betrachten. 

„Das ist ein Succubus“, bestätigte Fioravante. „Ein weiblicher Dämon, der die Männer im Schlaf heimsucht und sexuelle Gelüste hervorruft.“  
„So sieht das auch aus“, rutschte Rodney heraus. „Aber wieso … ich meine, die sieht doch gar nicht so schlecht aus …?“  
„Nun, für das Mönchlein dürfte das schon ein Problem sein, glaubst du nicht? Er wird sicher auch nächtliche Erregungen kennen und den Beweis dafür morgens auf seinem Nachthemd vorfinden – und wir suggerieren ihm, dass es Verkehr mit einem Succubus war.“ Fioravante strahlte verschwörerisch.  
„Oh.“  
John nickte. „Hört sich gut an.“ 

Rodney drehte sich zu John. „Du willst damit sagen, dass wenn du … ich meine“, er fing an, wild mit seinen Händen zu rudern, denn er wusste plötzlich nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte und natürlich kam ihm viel zu spät in den Sinn, was für ein heikles und persönliches Thema er gerade angeschnitten hatte. So endete er lahm: „Was ich sagen will ist …“  
John erlöste ihn. „Ich meinte nur, dass es sich gut in Bezug auf den Mönch anhört.“  
„Ja, ja. Natürlich. Das meinte ich auch.“ Verflucht, jetzt hatte er Bilder von John und diesem Succubus im Kopf!  
„Lasst uns jetzt endlich einen Probedurchlauf machen“, schlug er mürrisch vor. 

Alles lief glatt beim Projizieren gegen die weiß gekalkte Wand von Leonardos Arbeitszimmer – glücklicherweise hatte John nicht den Bildstreifen mit dem Succubus gewählt – und Leonardo und Fioravante zeigten sich von der Qualität der Abbildung total begeistert.  
„Das sieht wie echt aus!“, rief di Domenico eins ums andere Mal – und wenn das schon der Maler selbst sagte, dann würde es den Mönch hoffentlich noch mehr beeindrucken. 

Sie nahmen ein leichtes Abendbrot zu sich; Brot, Butter, Käse und als süße Nachspeise getrocknete Datteln. Rosinen und Datteln waren ja gut und schön, aber Rodney hoffte nur, dass seine unfreiwillige Schokoladenabstinenz bald ein Ende haben würde. Ja, das war sicher einer der wichtigsten Punkte, die die Entdeckung der „Neuen Welt“ mit sich bringen würde. 

Um die Zeit herumzubringen, gingen sie noch einmal ihren Plan, den sie am Nachmittag während der Bastelstunde ausgearbeitete hatten, in allen Einzelheiten durch. Danach war immer noch Zeit übrig und sie spielten noch eine halbe Stunde Karten während sie darauf warteten, dass es zu dämmern anfing. Dann machten sie sich mit ihrer sorgfältig verpackten Ausrüstung wieder einmal auf den Weg nach San Marco. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Leonardo hatte ihnen, sehr zu Fioravantes offensichtlichem Missfallen, mitgeteilt, dass er schon seit einiger Zeit daran denke, Florenz zu verlassen und vielleicht nach Mailand an den Hof der Sforza zu gehen. Ja, er hatte sogar schon einen Brief an Lodovico Sforza geschrieben, in dem er seine vielen Talente aufs Prächtigste anpries. Deshalb hatte er angeboten den Part desjenigen zu übernehmen, der Fra Girolamo von den „Geistern“ erzählte und ihn in den Hof lockte, wo sie die Laterna Magica aufgebaut hatten. Würde es dem Mönch irgendwie gelingen, ihn dadurch in den Vorwurf der Hexerei zu verwickeln, so hatte er jedenfalls einen Plan B, wie Sheppard es auf den Punkt gebracht hatte, der ihn aus der Stadt herausbringen würde, ehe es zu gefährlich für ihn wurde. 

Di Domenico und McKay waren für die Show zuständig und es war Sheppards Aufgabe das zurückgegebene Diebesguts einzusammeln, da er die größte Erfahrung im Nahkampf hatte. Wenn es denn wirklich dazu kommen sollte. Sie hofften alle, ihre Vorführung wäre gut genug, so dass die optischen und akustischen Eindrücke ausreichen würden, den Mönch zum Umdenken zu bewegen. 

Ungeduldig trat Rodney von einem Fuß auf den anderen und fragte schon zum dritten Mal: „Wo bleiben sie denn?“ Er hatte die Öllampe in der Laterna schon entzündet, und seine Finger umklammerten nervös einen metallenen Trichter, den er gedachte, als Megaphon zu verwenden, um seine Stimme noch eindringlicher, vor allem aber auch unheimlicher, klingen zu lassen. 

Sheppard, der direkt neben ihm stand, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und sagte beruhigend: „Langsam, die kommen schon noch.“  
Er war in einen schwarzen Umhang gekleidet, der ihn in Rodneys Augen faszinierend gefährlich aussehen ließ, selbst wenn Rodney bei der Anprobe spöttisch: „Zorro?“ gefragt hatte. Später könnte John noch eine Kapuze über das Gesicht ziehen, denn sie wollten ja Giovannis Leben nicht mehr als nötig durcheinander bringen. Und von einem fanatischen Mönch erkannt zu werden, gehörte sicher zu den Sachen, die man ihm nach Möglichkeit ersparen sollte. 

Endlich näherten sich Leonardo und der heftig gestikulierenden Mönch, der mit raschen, energischen Schritten ausschritt und lautstark auf da Vinci einredete, ihn gottlos, verdorben und allerlei ähnliche Sachen mehr nannte. 

„Haltet ein!“, schrie Rodney, als sie vor der Wand standen, die sie zur Projektion ausgesucht hatten. Seine Stimme hatte einen vibrierenden, metallischen Klang.  
Fioravante zog die Abdunkelung vor der Laterna weg und schob den ersten Bildstreifen ein. Ein großer, grüner Drache erschien über den Köpfen von da Vinci und dem Mönch an der Wand des Klosters.  
„Was … was ist das?“, hörten sie den Mönch entsetzt aufschreien und drei taumelnde Schritte zurück machen.  
„Du hast gegen das achte Gebot verstoßen: du sollst nicht stehlen. Und du hast es dennoch getan. Sieh, was deine Strafe sein wird!“ 

Auf ein Zeichen von Rodney hin, schob Fioravante den Glasstreifen langsam vor dem Licht her und es sah fast so aus, als würde die Tatze des fürchterlichen Drachen langsam auf die Gestalt des Dominikaner-Mönchs hernieder sausen und das Feuer aus dem Maul des Drachen ihn verschlingen. 

Nachdem ihnen Rodney am Nachmittag kurz die Möglichkeit, Bewegungen darzustellen erklärt hatte, indem man Bilder in Abfolge malten, hatte sie das aufs Beste umgesetzt. Es war nur eine wenige Sekunden dauernde Bewegung und für den Geschmack des 21. Jahrhunderts kindisch und überhaupt nicht furchteinflößend – aber die Pranke des Drachen, die sich dem Kopf des Mönchs näherte, beeindruckte diesen sichtlich. Er murmelte ein Gebet, während Fioravante das Schauspiel noch fünf, sechs Mal wiederholte. 

Leonardo zeigte sich auch sehr geschockt und redete auf den Mönch ein, dem Ansinnen der unheimlichen Stimme nachzukommen. Einige der Klosterbrüder, die hinzugetreten waren, ebenso. 

Aber Savanarola war auch ein Fanatiker und als solcher nicht zur sofortigen Aufgabe bereit. Di Domenico schob das nächste Glas ein.

Rodney kommentierte das Geschehen wieder per Pseudo-Megaphon: „Gibst du das Geld, den Schmuck und die Kristalle nicht wieder zurück, werden sich schwarze Vögel deiner Seele bemächtigen und sie in den Abgrund des Todes stoßen!“  
Eine Art Rabe mit spitzem Schnabel und langen Krallen stieß auf einen Mönch hinab und ließ denselbigen dann in einen Abgrund fallen, in dem schon die Flammen züngelten. Dieses Mal war es mehr eine Bildergeschichte, als eine Bewegung, aber sie beeindruckte den Mönch nicht minder. 

Er bekreuzigte sich mehrmals hintereinander. Das schien ihm jedoch neuen Mut zu verschaffen, jedenfalls reckte er die Hand gegen die Mauer und rief mit wackeliger aber mit jedem Moment stärker werdender Stimme: „Mummenschanz! Trugbilder! Ausgeburten des Teufels! Ihr wisst gar nichts! Was der Kirche gehört, wird der Kirche bleiben!“  
„Jetzt sind wir wieder da gelandet“, seufzte Sheppard. „Er ist wirklich eine harte Nuss. Gib ihm den Succubus, Fioravante!“  
„Wir wissen nichts? Wir wissen alles über dich!“, donnerte Rodneys Stimme während auf der Wand des Klosters der Mönch von der dämonischen Frau verführt wurde. „Wir kennen den Succubus, der dich wieder und wieder heimsucht!“ Rodney hoffte inständig, dass nicht ausgerechnet Savanarola zu den Leuten gehörte, denen so etwas nie im Schlaf passierte.

Sie warteten mit angehaltenem Atem gespannt auf die Reaktion des Mönches, der auf die Wand starrte, wo ein anderer Dominikaner-Mönch den Kopf in Ekstase zurückwarf, während sich eine Frau auf ihm niederließ. Rodney sah in dieser Vergrößerung, dass Leonardo sogar ein Glied angedeutet hatte, das im Körper der Frau verschwand.  
„Wow!“, entfuhr Sheppard, der dieses Detail auch zum ersten Mal bemerkte. 

Inzwischen hatten sich etliche weitere Zuschauer eingefunden, die aufschrieen als das Bild sich „bewegte“, verstört lachten, tuschelten und mit dem Finger auf die Wand zeigten. „Das ist er! Das ist der Mönch!“  
Und tatsächlich, als Rodney seinen Blick endlich von der Region unterhalb der Gürtellinie auf das Gesicht lenkte, sah er, dass Leonardo meisterhaft das hässliche Gesicht Fra Girolamos karikiert hatte: die große, gebogene Nase, die tiefliegenden Augen, der irre Blick. Ein sehr wenig schmeichelhaftes Porträt – aber eine eindeutige Skizze.

Mensch, der Mönch müsste langsam mal knacken! Sie hatten nur noch zwei „Höllentrips“ für ihn, dann müssten sie wieder von vorne anfangen, und das käme sicher nicht so gut. Nervös beobachtete Rodney wie Fioravante das vorletzte Glas einschob. Dort brutzelte Fra Girolamo im Fegefeuer, das Gesicht gepeinigt verzerrt und noch hässlicher als sonst. 

Rodney ließ wieder seine Drohung los: „Dies wird dich erwarten, wenn du nicht Reue zeigst und das Diebesgut zurückgibst! Kehre um! Bereue!“ Langsam vermutete er, dass es vielleicht doch an ihm gelegen haben könnte, warum man ihm im Schultheater niemals die Hauptrolle anvertraut hatte. Und dabei wäre er gerne mal Hamlet gewesen.  
Rodney donnerte noch einmal mit aller Macht: „Bereue!!“ und gab Fioravante ein Zeichen, ihren letzten Überzeugungsversuch zu starten.

Der Gehörnte, schwarz und drohend, erwartete, von einem Flammenmehr umgeben, den armen Sünder Savanarola. Totenköpfe und Skelette schmückten den Bildrand, eine Sanduhr zeigte, dass das Leben schon fast verronnen war. Es war ein unheimliches, bedrohliches Bild und die Zuschauer erstarrten in wisperndem Schweigen. 

„Das wird dein Los sein auf immerdar.“ Auch Rodneys Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern denn ein Drohen und wirkte dadurch umso eindringlicher.  
„Komm schon!“, flüsterte Sheppard und starrte eindringlich auf die Mauer. „Komm schon!“

Doch, da, der Mönch schickte einen der Klosterbrüder los! 

Di Domenico ließ das prasselnde Höllenfeuer weiterhin in der Laterna Magica bis einer der Novizen mit einem dunklen Tuch zurückkehrte, das er Savanarola übergab. Sheppard machte sich auf den Weg. Die erstarrte Menge wagte nicht einzuschreiten als er vor Savanarola stehen blieb und gebieterisch die Hand ausstreckte. Der Mönch übergab widerstrebend das Tuch, Sheppard versicherte sich, dass die Kristalle drin waren und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. Di Domenico und McKay packten ganz rasch ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwanden ebenfalls in der Nacht. Leonardo ereiferte sich mit allen anderen darüber, was das für ein höllischer Spuk gewesen sein könne, dann ging er auch er nach Hause, als sich die Menge langsam zerstreute. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

„Und? Und? Haben wir die Kristalle?“, war das erste, das Rodney rief, als sie sich im Arbeitszimmer den Inhalt des Tuches anschauten.  
„Meine Geldbörse“, rief Fioravante und angelte nach seinem Lederbeutel.  
„Hier sind auch deine Perlen“, meinte Sheppard, „und hier sind eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Kristalle.“ Er reihte sie ordentlich auf der Tischplatte auf.  
Rodney nahm sie einzeln auf, untersuchte sie kritisch und seufzte: „Dieser hat einen haarfeinen Riss.“ Fragend schaute er Leonardo an.  
Der betrachtete ihn ebenfalls genau. „Das sollte keine Rolle spielen.“  
„Wir haben also alles wiederbekommen?“, heischte Fioravante um Bestätigung.  
„Alles“, versicherte Sheppard.  
Fioravante schlang Leonardo seine Arme um den Hals. „Der Plan hat funktioniert!“

Rodney merkte auf einmal, wie eine große Anspannung von ihm abfiel, die er während der Vorstellung im Klostergarten gar nicht gespürt hatte. Er grinste Sheppard breit an: „Es hat tatsächlich funktioniert!“ Seine Augen funkelten und er ballte beide Hände zu siegessicheren Fäusten.  
„Genialer Plan“, lobte John pflichtschuldig und grinste ebenfalls.  
"Funktioniert! Funktioniert!", singsangte Rodney übermütig.  
„Das sollten wir feiern!“ Fioravante rannte in die Küche und kehrte mit einem Krug wieder zurück. 

Rodney erinnerte sich noch gut an den letzten Samstagmorgen und nippte nur an dem schweren Wein. John folgte seinem Beispiel. 

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile beisammen, gingen noch einmal die Ereignisse des Abends durch, jeder trug noch ein paar Beobachtungen oder Ansichten dazu bei, ehe Leonardo verkündete: „Wir werden morgen in die Berge reiten. Ich habe euch doch von der Höhle erzählt, die werden wir uns mal näher anschauen.“  
„Morgen?“, fragte Fioravante überrascht. „Wolltest du nicht morgen in San Donato weiter an der Verkündung malen? Hattest du das nicht den Mönchen versprochen?“  
„Übermorgen kommt auch noch hin.“  
„Ich bin zu müde, mit dir zu streiten. Reiten wir also morgen in die Berge“, stimmte Fioravante zu.  
„Oh ja. Machen wir das.“ Rodney versuchte, nicht zu aufgedreht zu klingen bei diesen Aussichten. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Kaum im Bett drehte John sich so, dass er Rodney ins Ohr flüstern konnte: „Ab morgen gibt es wieder Computer, elektrischen Strom, Schokolade, Fertiggerichte, Coladosen …“  
„Hoffen wir.“  
„Sei kein Pessimist. Wir sind soweit gekommen, da wirst du das letzte Teil auch noch zum Laufen bringen“, nuschelte John an Rodneys Ohr.  
„Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich. Aber …“  
„Du willst doch nicht hier bleiben, oder?“  
„Oh Gott, nein!“  
„Aber irgendwo macht es doch auch Spaß, oder nicht?“  
„Aber nur mit dir zusammen. Wenn ich hier allein wäre …“ Rodney schauderte. 

John musterte Rodney eindringlich. Dem Wissenschaftler schien gar nicht klar zu sein, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Oder hatte er es wirklich nur … beruflich gemeint? Wäre er mit Ronon oder Lorne jetzt genauso zufrieden? Jedem, nur um nicht allein zu sein?  
„Wärst du allein hier, hättest du jetzt das Bett für dich alleine“, meinte John leichthin, während seine linke Hand Rodneys Schulter hielt, damit er ihm leichter ins Ohr flüstern konnte.  
„Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich. Wäre ich alleine, wäre ich wahrscheinlich die Füllung in einem Sandwich zwischen Leonardo und Fioravante.“  
Nach einer Sekunde Verdauungszeit prustete John los.  
„Was?“, fragte Rodney erstaunt. Dieses Bild hatte er sich schließlich nicht aus den Fingern gesaugt. Rodrigos Erinnerung war da nicht misszuverstehen. 

Plötzlich verstand John, dass das kein Witz gewesen war. „Huh….“ Er hatte sich, nach seiner anfänglichen Bestätigung, dass Rodrigo und Giovanni mehr als nur Freunde waren, nie mehr auf dieses Gebiet im Gedächtnis seines „Wirtes“ vorgewagt. Hatte es immer rigoros außen vor gelassen und nur Sachinformationen abgefragt. Jetzt aber schwappte auf einmal ein Bild von Rodrigo/Rodney in seinen Kopf, in dem er unter ihm lag und sich heftig gegen ihn bewegte. Ein Schwall von Adrenalin und Erregung schoss durch Johns Körper und sein Glied reagierte prompt. Fast panisch rückte John sofort von Rodney ab, drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke.

Wütend boxte ihn Rodney gegen Arm. „Das war ER nicht ICH!“ Mit Schwung drehte er sich ebenfalls auf den Rücken und half Sheppard gegen die Decke zu starren. Bah, Colonel Ich-bin-vom-amerikanischen-Militär-und-ach-so-sensitiv-in-solchen-Fragen war doch wirklich ein Ober-Miststück! Okay, er hatte mal wieder ohne Nachdenken das rausgeblubbert, was in dem Moment durch seinen Kopf gegangen war, aber diese Reaktion? Absolut übertrieben!

Na besten Dank, jetzt kam er so rüber, als würde er das Rodney anlasten. Dabei hatte er nur gewisse Körperteile aus Rodneys unmittelbarer Nähe bringen müssen. „Weiß ich“, meinte er leise zu Rodney.  
„Also.“ McKay strahlte immer noch Missbilligung aus, die Arme fest vor der Brust verschränkt, wie John aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm.

Das war doch lächerlich! Sie konnten sich doch nicht gegenseitig für etwas verantwortlich machen, was sie überhaupt nicht zu verantworten hatten! Wenn er morgen nicht den ganzen Tag mit einem schmollenden McKay verbringen wollte, sollte er ihm das vielleicht mal klarmachen. John drehte sich wieder auf die Seite und schaute Rodney an. Als Friedensangebot streckte er eine Hand aus, verharrte dann aber ein paar Zentimeter über Rodneys Arm und wagte ihn nicht zu berühren. 

„Du bist so ein Betonkopf!“ McKay drehte sich zu Sheppard, schnappte sich dessen Hand und legte sie auf seinen Arm. „Da!“ Er legte seine Finger über Johns Finger. „Und passiert was? Nein? Warum auch. Schließlich ist das schon die …", er rechnete im Kopf kurz nach, "fünfte Nacht, die wir gemeinsam in einem Bett verbringen. Mann, John, ich weiß nicht, wie man mitten in der Renaissance noch immer ans amerikanische Militär denken kann!“ 

„Huh?“ Welche Bahnen hatte den Rodneys Gehirn eingeschlagen?  
„`Huh?´“, äffte Rodney nach. „Ist das dein neues Passepartout-Wort?“  
Ein weiteres `huh´ lag auf Johns Lippen aber er verkniff es sich wohlweislich. „Ich habe nicht ans Militär gedacht!“, verteidigte er sich.  
„Was dann?“  
John wusste gar nicht, dass man in zwei so einfachen Wörtern auch noch `ich glaube dir kein Wort und du denkst dir am besten Mal ganz schnell eine ganz plausible Ausrede aus´ mitschwingen lassen konnte. „Ich …“  
„Was?“  
„Verdammt, McKay, ich … ich hatte ebenfalls einen Einblick in Giovannis Erinnerungen.“  
„Na und?“  
„Ich … ich …“ Wie sollte er das in Worte fassen? Er schnappte sich Rodneys Hand und legte sie über sein immer noch halb-hartes Glied. „So eine Erinnerung. Zufrieden?“ Oh ja, super-smarter Zug! John merkte zu seinem Entsetzen, wie sich sein Glied unter McKays Fingern wieder verhärtete.  
„Oh.“

Na, wenigstens hatte er auch McKay zu Einsilbern reduziert. 

„Oh“, wiederholte Rodney noch einmal mit einem leicht fragenden Unterton und seine Finger bewegten sich ein paar Millimeter, wie um zu testen, ob er da unter dem dünnen Stoff des Nachthemdes wirklich das fühlte, was er dachte, das er fühlte.  
John war sich der Lage von jedem einzelnen von Rodneys Fingern nur allzu bewusst. Er lag stocksteif da, bis er plötzlich heftig ausatmete. Was es fast, wirklich nur fast, wie ein kleines Stöhnen anhören ließ. 

„Oh Gott, John“, flüsterte Rodney und seine Finger drückten noch einmal zu. Dann riss er sich zusammen. Das war von Giovanni für Rodrigo. Das musste so sein. Er zog seine Hand zurück und meinte leichthin: „Na schön. Ich glaube dir.“  
„D…danke.“ John drehte sich auf den Bauch, denn er brauchte jetzt etwas Gegendruck. Er legte sein Kinn auf seine unter dem Kopf verschränkten Hände und schaute McKay an. 

„Wir sollten schlafen, wenn wir morgen eine Sightseeing-Tour vor uns haben“, wisperte Rodney und drehte sich ebenfalls auf den Bauch.  
„Ehm … hast du den Prospekt nicht gelesen?“, grinste John.  
„Welchen Prospekt?“, fragte Rodney überrascht.  
„Den des Reiseveranstalters. Morgen kommen wir zu dem sportlichen Teil unserer Pauschalreise.“  
„Oh, verflucht! Musstest du mich daran erinnern?“ McKay stupste Sheppard mit der Hand in die Seite und dann ließ er die Hand dort liegen. 

Es fühlte sich überraschend richtig an, so wie die vergangenen Abende, als wäre der Status Quo wieder hergestellt. Beruhigt lachte John leise und flüsterte: „Du wirst dem Pferd schon klarmachen, dass du ein Genie bist.“  
McKay knurrte nur und vergrub sich tiefer in der Bettdecke. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Daniel setzte die Brille ab und rieb sich müde die Augen. Er hatte Unmengen von interessanten Sachen gefunden, Sachen, denen er liebend gerne nachgegangen wäre, von denen er sich aber immer nach wenigen Minuten losgerissen hatte, wenn er merkte, dass sie nicht in die richtige Richtung wiesen. So sehr ihn auch die Bewässerungspläne der Toskana oder der Briefwechsel mit Ludovico Sforza interessiert hätten, er hatte ein einziges anderes Ziel – die Schatulle mit dem Pentagramm. Aber gerade zu der hatte er noch nicht den kleinsten Hinweis gefunden. 

Vor ein paar Stunden hatte Lorne ihm eine Portion Nudeln mit Käsesauce gebracht, ihn mit Kaffee versorgt und sich ansonsten der Überwachung ihrer „Patienten“ gewidmet. Jetzt war er in seinem Sessel zusammengesunken und eingeschlafen. Daniel stand auf, drückte einmal seinen Rücken durch, schüttelte seine Hände aus und ging dann kurz vor die Hütte, um sich zu erleichtern. Als er wieder zurückkam, schlief Lorne immer noch und Daniel kniete sich neben McKay und Sheppard auf den Boden. Noch immer war ihr Puls ruhig und kräftig. Die Infusion war durchgelaufen und Daniel verschloss den Katheter am Handrücken. Morgen früh würden sie die beiden letzten Beutel anhängen und dann würde hoffentlich bald Dr. Lam eintreffen. 

Als er sich wieder erhob, blinzelte Lorne ihn verschlafen an. „Mhmm“, er rieb sich einmal mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. „Sorry, ich scheine eingeschlafen zu sein.“  
„Kein Problem. Es gibt nichts Neues. Erfreulicherweise nichts Neues bei Sheppard und McKay und weniger erfreulich, auch nichts Neues in Bezug auf die Kristalle.“  
„Es ist …“ Lorne schaute auf seine Armbanduhr, „Null Uhr sechsundfünfzig, Doc. Wollen Sie sich nicht auch einen Moment hinlegen?“  
„Ich kann im Moment sowieso nicht schlafen.“ Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Haben Sie Angst, es könnten doch die Ori dahinter stecken?“, erkundigte sich der Major, der noch einmal kräftig gähnte, dann aber auch aufstand und ein wenig herumlief, um die Müdigkeit zu verscheuchen.  
„Nein. Dafür ist das Design zu … gradlinig. Zu wenig verschnörkelt, zu wenig auf Schau aus. Das hier ist praktisch, aber nicht ins Auge fallend.“ Daniel grinste und fügte noch hinzu: „Wie in dem Indiana Jones Film, da ist der Gral auch nicht der goldene Kelch, sondern der aus Stein.“  
„Sie schauen `Indiana Jones´?“, lachte Lorne.  
„Fortbildung“, grinste Daniel.  
„Na, dann sollte ich die `Stirb langsam´- Filme vielleicht auch unter Fortbildung laufen lassen. Können wir die von der Steuer absetzen?“, alberte Lorne.  
„Noch nie probiert. Wäre aber einen Versuch wert.“ 

Daniel stand jetzt wieder vor der Schatulle und seine Finger fuhren über das Pentagramm im Deckel. „Wie es vielleicht auch einen Versuch wert wäre, einen der Steine anzufassen und zu schauen was passiert.“  
Lorne seufzte. „Ich hatte schon viel eher mit diesem Vorschlag gerechnet. Aber, Dr. Jackson, wir sollten wirklich warten, bis Dr. Lam hier ist.“  
„Ja, leider. Ganz meiner Meinung. Nun, wenn wir beide sowieso schon wach sind, wie wäre es mit einer weiteren Tasse Kaffee?“ Daniel schaute den Major freundlich an. 

Lorne schüttelte den Kopf: „Keine Chance, Dr. Jackson! Schon vergessen, dass ich mit Ihnen auf P3X-403, bei den Verhandlungen mit der Naquadah-Mine gewesen bin? Wo sie fanatische Unas tatsächlich zum Einlenken und einen hartärschigen Colonel Edwards zum Niederknien gebracht haben? Übrigens einer meiner Lieblingsmomente dieser Mission. Also bei mir zieht der Trick mit der Unschuldsmine nicht, Doktor.“  
Daniel lachte. „`Der Trick mit der Unschuldsmine´? Wohl zuviel Schundliteratur auf Atlantis gelesen, oder?“  
Lorne grinste ebenfalls. „Nein. Aber …“ 

„Major. Wenn ich diese Steine hätte anfassen wollen, glauben Sie nicht, dass ich in den letzten beiden Stündchen, in denen Sie Ihren Schönheitsschlaf nachgeholt haben, genügend Zeit dazu gehabt hätte? Außerdem bin ich nicht so suizidal veranlagt, wie man mir manchmal unterstellt. Ich weiß Risiken – meist – sehr wohl einzuschätzen. Außer Sie fragen General O’Neill.“ 

Jackson hatte wohl Recht. Wenn er die Dinger hätte anfassen wollen, hätte er genügend Zeit dafür gehabt. „Also gut, zwei Kaffee. Ich werde die Bestellung an die Küche weitergeben.“ Lorne nickte und machte sich auf den Weg.  
„Ich werde die Steine erst anfassen, wenn sich der Gesundheitszustand von McKay und Sheppard verschlechtert“, gab ihm Daniel noch mit auf den Weg.  
„Ich hoffe nur, Sie machen mir nicht weis, dass das in den fünf Minuten der Fall war, die ich zum Wasser Aufbrühen gebraucht habe“, murmelte Lorne und verschwand. 

Als er dreieinhalb Minuten später wieder kam, saß Daniel erneut vor einem Buch.  
„Bitte sehr.“  
„Danke.“  
„Habe ich wirklich zwei Stunden geschlafen?“, fragte Lorne ungläubig.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, gab Daniel zu. „Können auch nur zwei Minuten gewesen.“  
„Und wie wollten Sie …?“  
„Dafür hätte es gereicht.“ Daniel nickte zufrieden.  
„Shit.“ 

„Das ist der Jetlag und so spannend war Ihre Tätigkeit ja auch nicht gerade“, beruhigte ihn Daniel.  
„Okay. Kein Schlaf mehr, bis Dr. Lam da ist. Haben Sie nicht etwas Interessanteres für mich zu tun?“  
„Bedienen Sie sich.“ Daniel machte eine Handbewegung, die das ganze Zimmer einschloss.  
„Ich kann nichts von den Sachen hier lesen“, bedauerte Lorne.  
„Der Computer ist antikisch, vielleicht ringen Sie dem was ab.“  
„Es ist einen Versuch wert.“ 

Alles war besser, als Sheppard und McKay beim gleichmäßigen Atmen zuzuschauen. Das war zu hypnotisch und Lorne war sich sicher, dass er früher oder später dann auch wieder schlafend daneben liegen würde.  
Er aktivierte den Computer, der, seit McKay an ihm herumgebastelt hatte, in den Standby-Modus gegangen war. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Gegen halb fünf am nächsten Morgen hängte Daniel die beiden letzten Infusionslösungen an und ging in den Vorraum, um zwei weitere Tassen Kaffee aufbrühen. Er brachte die beiden Butterhörnchen mit, die sie ja leider nicht an Sheppard und McKay losgeworden waren.  
„Irgendetwas Interessantes entdeckt?“, fragte Daniel.  
„Nun …“ Lorne klang unsicher. „Ich würde fast vermuten, dass das hier keine richtige Höhle ist. Sondern … alles deutet darauf hin, dass das mal ein Raumschiff gewesen ist. Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt, und deshalb habe ich auch noch nichts gesagt, aber wenn man alle Anzeigen durchgeht, alle Systeme, alles – dann sieht mir das hier ganz wie ein kleines, ehemaliges Antiker-Raumschiff aus. Allerdings keins, das ich von Atlantis her kenne. Am ehesten erinnert es, rein vom Design her, noch an ein Schiff der Aurora-Klasse.“

Lorne rief rasch hintereinander ein paar schematische Darstellungen auf und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf die markantesten Punkte. 

Daniel nickte zustimmend. „Dann wüssten wir immerhin, wie die Antiker-Sachen hierher gekommen sind. Dann hat es – wahrscheinlich – irgendwann mal noch einen weiteren Antiker außer Merlin auf der Erde gegeben“, überlegte Daniel.  
Beide starrten einen Moment schweigend auf die Anzeigen, dann fragte Daniel: „Ist das Schiff noch flugfähig?“  
„Ich habe noch keine Energiequelle ausfindig machen können. Aber irgendetwas muss ja diese Computer betreiben.“ 

Ratlos schauten sie sich noch einmal im Raum um. Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist so frustrierend, wenn man überhaupt nicht weiter kommt. Wenn die Zeit davon läuft und man sieht gar keinen Weg.“ Er beäugte die Kristalle sehnsüchtig.  
„Das ist unsere letzte Option, Dr. Jackson! Wir waren uns doch einig“, sagte Lorne drängend und hätte den Archäologen am liebsten von den Kristallen weggeschubst, damit er nicht der Versuchung erlag. „Spätestens heute Abend ist Dr. Lam hier und dann …“ 

„Ummhhmmm.“ Hinter ihnen stöhnte jemand. 

Sofort drehten sie sich um und knieten besorgt neben Sheppard und McKay nieder. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

„Ist es schon wieder morgens?“, wollte Rodney ungläubig wissen.  
„Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm“, sagte Sheppard betont munter, weil er wusste, wie sehr die Munterkeit Rodney ärgerte. Und das Sprichwort natürlich auch.  
Das antwortende Stöhnen bestätigte ihn in seinen Annahmen. 

Zwei Stunden später zeigte es sich, dass der Tag nicht nur schlecht angefangen hatte, sondern noch viel schlechter weitergehen konnte, als McKay das vermutet hatte. 

„Was heißt: es gibt keinen Wagen?“ Natürlich hatte McKay mitbekommen, dass sie heute Pferde mieten wollten, aber er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass die Viecher dann vor eine Kutsche gespannt werden würden.  
„Das heißt: wir reiten, Rodrigo“, stellte Leonardo erstaunt fest. „Was willst du auf den Gebirgswegen mit einem Wagen?“  
`Déjà-vu!´, schoss es Rodney durch den Kopf! Hatten sie nicht genau dieses Gespräch vor ungefähr einer Woche schon mal gehabt? Und Sheppard ihm empfohlen sein Maultier auszupacken? Nun, sah ja ganz so aus, als sollte es nun doch noch dazu kommen.  
Hoffentlich konnte Rodrigo so gut reiten, dass es nichts ausmachte, wenn Rodney Mist baute, hoffte Rodney inständig. 

„Sind die alle so groß?“, fragte McKay entsetzt, als der Mietstallbesitzer die Tiere in den Hof führte und Rodney ein Seil – an dem ein Pferd folgte – in die Hand drückte.  
John tätschelte den Hals seines Braunen und meinte nur: „Das ist eine ganz normale Größe für ein Pferd. Du willst doch kein Shetland-Pony zum Mitlaufen.“  
„Ich habe ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben auf so einem Vieh gesessen, bei irgendeinem Sommerfest, als ich noch ein Kind war. Natürlich hat es mich versucht abzubuckeln – als einziges von all den Kindern – und seitdem ziehe ich unbelebte Fortbewegungsmittel vor“, erklärte McKay säuerlich und beäugte sein friedlich da stehendes Tier misstrauisch aus so viel Entfernung wie die Zügel zuließen.

Sheppard prüfte den Sattelgurt seines Tieres und zog ihn noch etwas fester.  
Mit einem fast resignierten Unterton fragte Rodney: „Du kannst reiten?“  
„Yep. Ich habe es schon lange nicht mehr gemacht, aber es ist wohl wie Klavierspielen, man erinnert sich wieder dran.“ 

Klar konnte John reiten, dafür hatte das Geld der Sheppards wohl schon gesorgt. Golf, reiten, segeln, tauchen, fliegen – es gab wahrscheinlich nichts, was der reiche Herr Papa nicht bezahlt hatte. Rodney wunderte sich einen Moment, wie John den Absprung geschafft hatte und nicht zum reichen Playboy geworden war – die Voraussetzungen waren bestimmt gegeben – und stattdessen zur Air Force gegangen war. Hing wahrscheinlich mit Sheppards dickem Kopf zusammen, aber einfach konnte das nicht gewesen sein und war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum er praktisch niemals über seine Familie sprach. 

Aber nun hatte Rodney ein dringenderes Problem zu bewältigen, denn ein weiches Maul stupste ihn sanft in die Seite und versuchte herauszufinden, ob es in der Tasche, die Rodney sich umgehängt hatte, etwas zu fressen gab.  
„Hey! Schnauze weg von meinem Essen!“ Rodney brachte den ledernen Behälter, der tatsächlich ein Stück Kuchen und ein halbes Brot mit Käse enthielt, vor dem Pferd in Sicherheit. 

John, der inzwischen sein Tier an einer Stange festgebunden hatte, trat jetzt zu Rodney und legte seine Hände ineinander, so dass sie eine Art Tritt formten.  
„Hier. Tritt hier mit einem Fuß drauf und ich helfe dir in den Sattel.“  
McKay hätte es gerne allein versucht, aber die Gefahr, sich zu blamieren war ihm zu groß und deshalb nahm er Sheppards Angebot an und ließ sich in den Sattel helfen.  
Sheppard überprüfte die Länge der Steigbügel und gab McKay die Zügel in die Hand. „Halt dich einfach neben mir.“  
„Sag das dem Pferd, nicht mir“, grummelte Rodney, hatte aber vor, sich genau an Sheppards Vorschlag zu halten, denn wer weiß, wo das Vieh sonst mit ihm hintrotten würde. 

Als auch die anderen drei aufgesessen waren, ging es los und Rodney klammerte sich am Sattel fest. Das war verdammt hoch, ziemlich rutschig und wackelig und Rodney hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wie er oben bleiben sollte, falls das Pferd für sich entdeckte, dass es gerne mehr als nur Schritt gehen wollte. Das konnte ja heiter werden! Leonardo hatte etwas von einem Tagesritt gesagt! Rodney rutschte unruhig im Sattel hin und her, um eine bequeme Sitzposition zu finden, die es nicht zu geben schien. 

Kaum waren sie aus der Stadt hinaus und auf dem offenen Land, blieb Rodneys Pferd stehen und begann am Wegesrand zu grasen. Bei der abrupten Vorwärtsbewegung des Halses wäre Rodney beinahe vornüber gerutscht.  
„Hey!“, rief Rodney überrascht – auch darüber, dass er noch oben saß. Er zog kräftig an den Zügeln. „Auf geht’s! Komm schon!“ Das Pferd machte einen Schritt und graste weiter.  
„Zeig ihm, wer das Sagen hat“, riet ihm Sheppard, dessen Pferd elegant dahertänzelte.  
„Du hast gut reden! Es ist sicher noch resistenter als meine Assistenten“, schimpfte Rodney, der wieder an dem Tier herumzog und es zu drei weiteren Schritten bewegen konnte. Bei dem Tempo wären sie nächste Woche noch nicht in den Bergen! 

Sheppard schien zu der gleichen Ansicht gekommen sein, denn leise meinte er: „Überlass Rodrigo das Reiten, nimmt dich etwas zurück.“  
Natürlich, Rodney hatte auch schon daran gedacht, es war aber kein Gedanke, mit dem er sich anfreunden konnte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er die volle Handlungsgewalt über den Körper gehabt und Rodrigo wie ein Nachschlagewerk, ein eingebautes Wikipedia benutzt, um alle relevanten Informationen abzurufen. Er scheute sich davor, sich mit mehr als nur reinen Fakten auseinandersetzen zu müssen. 

Als sich jetzt auch noch Leonardo und Fioravante zu ihnen umdrehten, ließ Rodney mehr von Rodrigo auf sich einwirken und trieb dem Pferd die Hacken in die Seiten, worauf es auch sofort reagierte und lostrabte. 

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde hielt Leonardo auf einem Hügel an. „Von hier hat man noch einmal einen schönen Blick auf Florenz“, meinte er.  
Sie schauten auf die Stadt am Arno hinunter, deren rote Dächer begannen, deutlich aus dem Morgennebel aufzutauchen, der den Rest der Stadt noch umfangen hielt. Die majestätische Kuppel des Doms leuchtete hell in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die sie einfing. Da man hier so weit oben nichts von dem Lärm in den Gassen hören konnte, strahlte das Bild unheimliche Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus. 

Sheppard nahm das Bild in sich auf, wohl wissend, dass es der letzte Eindruck von Florenz während der Renaissance war, wenn ihr Plan funktionieren würde. Und er musste funktionieren, denn irgendwie befürchtete John, dass Rodney der absolut falsche Partner wäre, um mit ihm in der Vergangenheit zu stranden und darauf zu hoffen, dass Rodney die Geschichte nicht änderte. Würden sie wirklich auf immer hier festsitzen, wären sie wahrscheinlich die ersten, die über elektrisches Licht, Fluggeräte und sonstige Spielereien verfügten. Oder die ersten – und das war fast wahrscheinlicher – die auf dem Scheiterhaufen wegen Hexerei und Teufelsspuk verbrannt wurden. Nein, Rodney und eine in seinen Augen unterentwickelte Agrargesellschaft, die nur darauf wartete von ihm mit den Segnungen der Technik bekannt gemacht zu werden, passten nicht wirklich zusammen. 

Sheppard ließ McKay in Fioravantes Obhut zurück und schloss zu Leonardo auf. Als sie außer Hörweite waren, fragte er: „Wie hast du es geschafft, niemals aufzufallen? Nichts zu erfinden, was der Zeit verdächtig erschien?“  
„Nun, einige halten mich schon für etwas sonderlich“, gab da Vinci offen zu. „Fragen sich, warum ich mein Malertalent nicht mehr nutze und mich stattdessen mit so Sachen wie Optik, Astronomie, Waffenkunde und Fluggeräten beschäftige. Und lach nicht, ich habe sogar schon Skizzen für selbsttätig schließende Türen gemacht!“  
Sheppard grinste und Leonardo fuhr fort: „Das ist das Bild von Atlantis, das am stärksten in meinem Kopf ist. Türen, die sich von alleine öffnen. Ist das nicht merkwürdig, welche Entscheidungen unser Gehirn manchmal trifft?“  
„Ja“, meinte John und musste daran denken, dass er Atlantis ebenso verloren hatte wie Leonardo. Was war sein stärkstes Bild? „Die Türme. Die Vielzahl von Türmen und das Geräusch und der Geruch von Wasser – das habe ich vor Augen, wenn ich an Atlantis denke.“ 

Sie ritten einen Moment schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Leonardo das Gespräch wieder aufnahm. „Ich war zwölf, als wir die Stadt aufgeben mussten und flohen. Von daher weiß ich zwar, was alles in Zukunft erfunden werden wird, aber ich habe nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, wie die meisten Dinge funktionieren. Mit Skizzen versuche ich das wenige Wissen festzuhalten. Aber wie ich schon sagte, ich vergesse immer mehr von meinem früheren Leben. Oder weißt du noch viel von den Dingen, die du mit zwölf gemacht hast?“  
„Nein. Grobe Eindrücke, Einzelereignisse, die mich sehr beeindruckt haben, wie meine erste Flugstunde – aber du hast Recht, der Rest ist sehr vage“, gestand Sheppard nachdem er versucht hatte, sich für einen Moment an seine Kindheit zu erinnern.  
„Erzähl mir über Atlantis“, drängte Leonardo. 

Und mit bitter-süßer Erinnerung an das, was ihnen nicht mehr zugänglich war, begann Sheppard von ihrer Ankunft, ihren Verbündeten, ihren Feinden, ihren Erfolgen und ihren Niederlagen zu erzählen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Rodney musste sich immer noch sehr darauf konzentrieren nicht vom Sattel zu rutschen, er war weit von der Selbstverständlichkeit entfernt, mit der die anderen drei ritten. Seit er jedoch Rodrigo mehr Spielraum gewährte, ging es besser. Aber plötzlich wurde Rodney auch bewusst, wie viel Verantwortung er für Rodrigo Macchi trug! Denn vorsichtiges Vortasten in den Geist seines Wirtskörpers machte ihm deutlich, dass Rodrigo keinen Zugriff auf sein Wissen hatte, während er sich nach Herzenslust bedienen konnte. Natürlich nicht, die Antiker wollte sicher nicht, dass jemand von ihren kleinen Zeitreiseexperimenten wusste! Rodrigo wusste alles, was er … sie … in den letzten Tagen gemacht hatten, kannte nur nicht den eigentlichen Grund dahinter. 

Aber wie Rodney schon erwartet/vermutet/befürchtet/ hatte, nicht nur sein wissenschaftliches Interesse wurde befriedigt, wenn er sich mehr auf Rodrigo einließ. Auch das ganze Rodrigo-liebt-Giovanni-Dingens drängelte sich immer wieder in seine Gedanken. Denn Rodrigo, dieser Einfaltspinsel, hatte tatsächlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als einen nicht unerheblichen Teil seiner Geisteskraft auf die Bewunderung seines Liebhabers zu verschwenden. 

Was für eine schöne Aussicht auf seinen Hintern, der sich ihm so verführerisch entgegenstreckte, wie er da so vor ihnen her ritt. Rundungen, die seine Finger nur zu genau kannten, wenn sie die Konturen abends, im Bett, nachfuhren. Warme Haut unter seinen Händen, wenn er den störenden Stoff zur Seite schob. Heißer Atem an seiner Schulter, wenn er Giovanni halbnackt über sich zog. 

Oh, oh. Wollte Rodney wirklich wissen, wie es sich anfühlte Sheppards behaarte Oberschenkel unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu fühlen? Er wusste, dass diese Empfindungen sich jetzt auch in sein Gedächtnis eingruben, ihm vorgaukelten, seine eigenen sensorischen Erinnerungen zu sein. Er spürte, wie …

… es sich anfühlte, das Gewicht des anderen Mannes über sich zu spüren. Welch ein seltsames und gleichzeitig aufregendes Gefühl, auf die Matratze gedrückt zu werden, für einen Moment fast bewegungsunfähig zu sein, weil seine Hände umklammert und auf das Laken gepresst wurden. Eine winzige Bewegung nur, als Giovanni sich vorbeugte, um ihn zu küssen und eine Schwall von Begehren, von Wollen, von Vorfreude rauschte durch Rodrigos Glieder. 

Rodney merkte, wie auch er zu reagieren begann, wie er kaum mehr auseinander halten konnte, ob er ähnlich empfunden hatte, als Sheppard ihn vor zwei Tagen so geweckt hatte, oder ob das jetzt alles nur Rodrigos Erinnerungen waren. Gerade weil er einen ähnlichen, damals noch ziemlich asexuellen Referenzpunkt hatte, machte es für ihn die Unterscheidung umso schwieriger. Denn auch der Kuss verwob die Realitäten…

…Giovannis/Johns Lippen legten sich über seine, warteten, neckten bis er mit einem leisen Stöhnen seinen Mund öffnete und Giovannis/Johns Zunge in seinen Mund vordringen ließ. Feucht, warm, weich – und doch waren das nur die äußeren Merkmale. Die Berührung ihrer Zungen nahm Intimität vorweg, die als lockende Verheißung bereits jetzt über ihnen schwebte. Die Berührung ihre Lippen, weckte alle Erinnerungen an vorherige Begegnungen, brachte etwas in ihm zu klingen, was er wieder haben wollte. Was der Kuss bereits versprach. Wärmewellen rasten durch seinen Körper, als Giovannis/Johns Zunge über seine Lippen strich, während seine linke Hand jetzt über seinen Arm weiter nach oben glitt, bis sie in der Halsbeuge angekommen war. 

Rodney riss sich mit Macht von diesen Bildern zurück. Das war … nicht fair. Er sollte nicht wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn Sheppards Lachen in einen Kuss überging. Sollte nicht wissen, wie er Sheppard ein kleines Stöhnen entlocken konnte, wenn er seine Hüften gegen Sheppards Bauch presste. Sollte nicht wissen, was die festen Berührungen von Sheppards Fingern auf seinem Hals und seiner Wange für eine verheerende Wirkung hatte. Das war eine Art von … Voyeurismus, der doch keiner war, weil er/Rodrigo es ja genauso empfunden hatte. Das war ein Benutzen von John und doch gleichzeitig keins, weil Giovanni noch irgendwie dazwischen geschaltet war. 

Verflixt! Rodney hasste solche unerklärlichen Dinge, die weit über reine, empirische Wissenschaft hinausgingen und ihn mit Fragen ohne Antworten zurückließen!  
Er war nicht böse drum, als Fioravante jetzt zu Sheppard und da Vinci aufschloss und sie ein allgemeines Gesprächsthema fanden, so dass er sich vorrangig darauf konzentrieren konnte und all diesen Gefühls-Dusel-Kram in den Hintergrund schieben konnte. 

Und je mehr sich der Tag dem Nachmittag zuneigte, und da halfen auch mehrere kurze Pausen nichts, kannte Rodneys Gehirn sowieso nur noch ein Thema: seine schmerzenden Muskeln. Sein Rücken, seine Oberschenkel und sein Hintern waren eine einzige Ansammlung von Verkrampfung und Schmerz. Seine Hände hatten Blasen, wo die Zügel gescheuert hatten, seine Schultern brannten, weil er sich nicht einen Moment während des Reitens hatte entspannen können. Sein Gesicht glühte und Rodney war sich sicher, einen Monster-Sonnenbrand zu haben und sein Kontingent an UV-Strahlen für das nächste Jahrzehnt ausgeschöpft zu haben. 

Als sie stoppten, um die Pferde anzubinden, damit sie die letzten Meter zu Fuß zurücklegen konnten, war Rodney sich hundert Prozent sicher, dass er am Sattel festgeklebt war. Er konnte seine Füße nicht aus den Steigbügeln lösen, geschweige denn sich geschmeidig vom Sattel schwingen, das Pferd loben und tätscheln und so verdammt unbekümmert aussehen, wie das gewisse Leute seiner Gesellschaft konnten. 

Und jetzt trat dieser Mensch doch tatsächlich noch neben ihn und fragte: „Nun, Rodney, so viel Lust am Reiten gefunden, dass du das Tier gar nicht wieder hergeben willst?“  
„Mistkerl!“  
Sheppard nahm ihm die Zügel aus der Hand – Rodney sog zischend die Luft ein, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen – und band das Pferd fest. Dann kam er zurück und nahm eine von Rodneys Händen in seine Hand, drehte sie hin und her und meinte dann: „Du hättest Handschuhe anziehen sollen, dann hättest du jetzt keine Blasen.“  
„Mr. Superschlau“, meckerte Rodney. 

John nahm McKays verkrümmte und steife Haltung in sich auf und erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass dies der erste Ausritt war, den der Wissenschaftler laut eigenem Bekunden je unternommen hatte. Dafür hatte er sich tapfer gehalten.  
„’Tschuldigung.“ Er löste McKays Fuß aus dem Steigbügel, ging um das Pferd herum und verfuhr auf der anderen Seite genauso. Dann umfasster er Rodneys Taille und meinte: „Lass dich fallen.“  
„Ich bin kein Baby!“, schimpfte McKay und versuchte sein Bein hinter sich über das Pferd zu schwingen, so wie er es bei den anderen gesehen hatte. Leider hatte er vergessen, dass er nicht mehr in den Steigbügeln stand und glitt ganz unzeremoniös in Sheppards Arme.

Der keuchte etwas, auf einmal so viele Kilo durchschwitztes Genie im Arm zu haben, zumal McKay schlaff wie ein Sandsack an ihm hing. Es gelang ihm aber Rodney mit dem Pferd im Rücken, und seinen Körper fest auf sich gepresst, zum Stehen zu bringen. Er hielt ihn noch einen Moment fest, bis der langsam seine Beine wieder spüren konnte. 

Ihre Körper fest aufeinander gepresst, die sonnenwarme Hauswand im Rücken, kitzelte ihn Giovannis/Johns Atem auf seiner Wange. Kurze, oberflächliche Atemzüge, die dieses Mal von der Anstrengung des Laufens herrührten, ihn aber sofort an andere Gelegenheiten denken ließen. 

Johns warmer Atem strich über sein Gesicht, die Wärme, die schiere Präsenz von Johns Körper war ihm auf jedem Quadratzentimeter bewusst, den sie aneinander gepresst standen. 

Giovannis/Johns Hand auf seinen Armen, Giovannis/Johns Schultermuskeln unter seinen Fingern. Vertrautes Terrain. Sicher und stark und doch immer auch zum Nachgeben bereit, wenn die Erregung erst einmal entfacht war. 

Dunkle Augen, die ihn intensiv musterten, warme Hände an seiner Taille, die verhinderten, dass er auf den Boden glitt. Eine Hand, die unter sein Hemd gerutscht war und jetzt direkt auf der nackten Haut lag. Eine Hand, die auf einmal Wünsche hervorrief, die nicht mehr Rodrigos Wünsche waren sondern auch seine eigenen.  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!  
Rodney verschloss seine Gedanken rigoros vor Rodrigos Gedanken, doch der Eindruck, dass sich das wunderbar anfühlte, blieb.  
Shit.  
Er war in solchen Schwierigkeiten! 

Immerhin trugen ihn seine Beine, als er jetzt einen Schritt zur Seite, aus Sheppards Umarmung heraus machte, denn das wäre ja der Gipfel der Demütigung gewesen, wenn es ihn prompt hingehauen hätte. Aber manchmal gab es wohl auch Gerechtigkeit in dieser Welt. Er ordnete seine Kleidung und glaubte an diesen Grundsatz bis Leonardo frohgemut verkündete: „Noch eine halbe Stunde, dann sind wir da.“  
Da Vinci marschierte mit di Domenico vorneweg und Sheppard und McKay folgten mit etwas Abstand.

Noch eine halbe Stunde? Gehen? Zu Fuß? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Rodney versuchte sich zu orientieren, aber die Landschaft hatte sich in fünfhundert Jahren verändert, außerdem hatte es das letzte Mal, als er hier war, in Strömen geregnet, so dass er also nicht einmal sicher sein konnte, ob die Zeitangabe stimmte, oder ob sich da Vinci in übertriebenem Optimismus übte.  
Auf den ersten Metern kam er sich wie hundert, nein, wie hundertzwanzig vor, dann ging es langsam etwas besser, als die Muskeln sich nach und nach entspannten. Das würde aber einen höllischen Muskelkater geben! 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Sheppard, der mal neben, mal hinter ihm herging, je nach Wegbeschaffenheit.  
„Außer, dass sich Rodrigo morgen nicht bewegen kann …“ Rodney grinste schief. Denn ihm war gerade eingefallen, dass, wenn alles gut ging, er Rodrigo mit dem Muskelkater aller Muskelkater zurückließ und er nichts davon spüren würde.  
Sheppard meinte leichthin: „Giovanni wird schon etwas einfallen, wie er ihn wieder locker bekommt.“

„Was?“ Rodney drehte sich halb zu Sheppard um und schaute ihn erstaunt an.  
„Uhm … nichts.“ Sheppard befingerte den Ast, den er als Wanderstock nutzte, nervös. „Das muss wohl einer von seinen“, er tippte sich gegen die Stirn, „Gedanken gewesen sein.“  
Rodney wollte es wissen. „Hast du ein Bild dazu?“  
„Rodney!“ Sheppard beschleunigte etwas seinen Schritt.  
McKay ließ sich nicht abschütteln. „Ja oder nein?“ 

Sheppard stoppte und schaute McKay empört an: „Das geht dich gar nichts an!“  
„Rodrigo denkt ununterbrochen an dich.“  
Sheppard schluckte schwer. „Das bin nicht ich.“  
„Ich habe mich unklar ausgedrückt. Er denkt ununterbrochen an ihn“, stellte Rodney mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung richtig, wartete aber offensichtlich immer noch auf eine Bestätigung.

Sheppard setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Rodney würde ja doch keine Ruhe geben.  
„Ja. Verdammt. Ja.“, presste er hervor. Er stapfte mit präzisen Schritten vor sich hin. Ein Fuß vor den anderen.

Rodney sagte eine ganze Weile nichts und Sheppard hoffte, dass das Thema damit erledigt war. Denn Giovanni hatte so bildhafte Vorstellungen, von dem, was er mit Rodrigo machen könnte, wenn sie erst einmal alleine wären, dass er in der Erinnerung daran noch einen trockenen Mund bekam. Da würde er sicher mit niemandem drüber reden! Diese Gedankengänge hatten ihm beim gleichmäßigen, fast einlullenden Reiten überfallen, als er nicht genügend darauf geachtet hatte, sich von seinem Wirt abzuschotten. Danach hatte er sich hermetisch vor Giovannis Gedanken verschlossen. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, dass Rodney jetzt darin herumstocherte! 

Rodney konnte mit solchen Situationen am besten umgehen, wenn er ihnen einen (pseudo)-wissenschaftlichen Anstrich gab und so meinte er: „Aber statistisch gesehen wäre es doch interessant …“  
„Vergiss nicht, eine Durchschrift deiner Erkenntnisse an General Landry zu schicken“, warf Sheppard wie nebenbei ein.  
Das brachte McKay wirkungsvoll zum Schweigen.

Fünfhundert Jahre früher war der Weg noch nicht ganz so ausgetreten und unterspült. Der Hang bröselte noch nicht vor sich hin, sondern war ohne Schwierigkeiten zu begehen, so dass sie ohne Probleme den Felsen erreichten, wo das Schiff geparkt war.  
Da Vinci hatte gerade erst begonnen das Haus zu bauen, aus dem Grunde hatte er den Zeitreise-Jumper mit der Tarnvorrichtung unsichtbar gemacht. Aber statt ihn sofort zu betreten, meinte er: „Wir sollten noch Feuerholz sammeln, wenn wir heute Nacht hier übernachten wollen.“  
„Aber …“, begann Rodney, denn er wäre heute Nacht ja gar nicht mehr hier.  
Sheppard stupste ihn in die Seite und wisperte leise: „Rodrigo möchte es warm haben.“  
„Oh ja. Oh ja.“ 

Fioravante marschierte bereits los, doch Leonardo hielt Rodney und John zurück: „Schnell, versuchen wir’s, ehe er zurückkommt. Ich habe ihm zwar etwas erklärt, aber nicht alles.“  
Er öffnete den Jumper und endlich fand sich Rodney wieder in halbwegs vertrauter Umgebung. Ja, genauso, nur noch viel neuer, sah das Teil aus, an dem er vor einer Woche herumgebastelt hatte! Und in dem er sich, wenn nicht alles schief gelaufen war, auch noch befand. Hoffte er mal inständig. 

Leonardo schaltete einige Geräte an und Sheppard zog vorsichtig die Schatulle, die er in seinem Lederbeutel befördert hatte, heraus und stellte sie nach Leonardos Angaben auf einem der Rechner ab.  
McKay trat neben da Vinci und gemeinsam besprachen sie, wie sie was wo und wann anschließen wollten.  
„Wie lange?“, fragte Sheppard.  
„Hast du eine andere Verabredung?“, schnappte McKay, der kurz von seiner Tastatur aufsah.  
„Nein. Ich würde dann nur auch ein paar Äste sammeln gehen, damit Fioravante nicht misstrauisch wird.“  
„Oh. Gute Idee. Ja. Ehm… ich würde mal sagen fünfzehn bis zwanzig Minuten, wenn alles nach Plan läuft.“  
„Okay. Ich bin in fünfzehn Minuten zurück.“ Er verschwand. Und er schickte nach zwölf Minuten Fioravante ein weiteres Mal los, ehe er den Jumper wieder betrat. 

„Nun?“  
„Es gibt Schwierigkeiten.“  
Warum nur überraschte ihn das nicht wirklich? „Welcher Art?“  
„Der angebrochene Kristall. Wir wissen nicht genau, ob er genügend Energie entfalten kann.“  
„Und das heißt?“ Sheppard fragte, obwohl er schon einige unerfreuliche Ideen im Kopf hatte.

„Im besten Fall überlastet es unser Kreislauf- und Nervensystem und/oder zerdampft dabei ein paar unser Gehirnzellen.“ Rodney schaute nicht eine Sekunde von seiner Arbeit auf.  
„Das ist schon der bessere Fall?“, erkundigte sich Sheppard zweifelnd und trat näher, um den beiden Männern über die Schulter zu gucken. Speziell über Rodneys Schulter, der vor einem Gerät kniete, auf dem er angestrengt die Anzeigen verfolgte. 

„Ja. Denn eigentlich braucht es fünf einwandfreie Kristalle und fünf Leute mit dem Antikergen, um nach so langer Zeit den Austausch, die Rückkehr oder wie immer du es nennen willst, vorzunehmen. Wenn wir jetzt wesentlich weniger Energie zur Verfügung haben, kann es sein, dass wir auf halbem Wege stecken bleiben, dann können wir uns wahrscheinlich gleich alle in die Klapsmühle einliefern lassen. Oder unsere Bewusstsein werden nur teilweise ausgetauscht, dann rennen wir alle mit Bewusstseinsfetzen herum, die uns nicht gehören. Und der einfachste Fall – im negativen Bereich – ist natürlich der, dass gar nichts geht.“ 

„Himmel, Rodney, du kannst ja echt Optimismus versprühen.“ Sheppard stützte sich mit einer Hand auf Rodneys Schulter ab, zeigte auf eine Kurve auf dem Bildschirm und fragte: „Ist das der Energieoutput der Kristalle?“  
„Ja.“  
„Vier funktionieren einwandfrei und der letzte hat zweiundsechzig Prozent.“  
„Richtig.“  
„Was fünf Personen mit einem starken Antikergen aber vielleicht kompensieren könnten“, gab Leonardo zu bedenken.  
„Die wir aber nicht haben“, wandte Rodney ein.  
„Nein. Aber mit Major Lorne haben wir immerhin schon mal vier.“ Sheppard zeigte sich erfreut, dass er die Anzahl der Genträger gerade dramatisch erhöht hatte.

„Leider hat Daniel Jackson das Gen nicht, wie wir aus seinen wortreichen Klagen vom Hinflug her wissen.“

Das stimmte. Dr. Jackson hatte sich lang und breit über die Ungerechtigkeit ausgelassen, dass er das Gen nicht hatte, und niemand bereit war, den Versuch zu machen, es ihm künstlich einzuimpfen. Weil niemand bereit war, das Risiko einzugehen, das bei jemandem auszuprobieren, der schon zwei Mal aufgestiegen war und dessen DNA winzige Veränderungen aufwies. Konnte natürlich auch damit zusammenhängen, dass O’Neill damit gedroht hatte jeden Mediziner, der seinen Anordnungen zuwider handelte, eigenhändig zu kastrieren oder lebenslang zum Kloputzen in die Antarktis zu schicken. 

„Ist dieser Major Lorne in eurer Zeit in Reichweite der Kristalle?“, erkundigte sich Leonardo.  
„Inzwischen sollten sie eigentlich eingetroffen sein“, meinte Rodney mit einem um Bestätigung heischenden Blick zu Sheppard.  
„Sehe ich auch so.“  
„Dann sollten wir jetzt einen Versuch wagen und hoffen, dass er uns zur Hilfe kommt“, nickte Leonardo. „Wie schon gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung, nach welchem Prinzip dieses Gerät funktioniert, ich weiß nur, dass man die Kristalle gleichzeitig berühren und die ganze mentale Energie darauf verwenden muss, wieder zurückkehren zu wollen.“  
„Das will ich“, meinte Rodney aus tiefstem Herzen.  
Als ihn die beiden anderen leicht spöttisch anschauten, fügte er eilig hinzu: „Nicht, dass es mir hier nicht gefallen hätte. Als Urlaub war das wirklich gut. Aber … aber …“ Erst jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass Leonardo da Vinci nicht zurück konnte. Dass er für immer hier festsaß. Und mit leiser Stimme fuhr er fort: „Ich … ich …“ 

Sheppard rettete ihn, indem er an Leonardo gewandt meinte: „Wir möchten dir ganz herzlich danken, für alles, was du für uns getan hast. Und dass du dir mit diesen Kristallen, wenn wir sie jetzt benutzen, die letzte theoretische Möglichkeit nimmst, hier wieder wegzukommen. Danke.“ 

Wow, das hätte ja fast von Teyla kommen können, musste Rodney denken, beeilte sich aber hinzuzufügen: „Ja. Auch von mir ganz herzlichen Dank. Und sieh zu, dass du ein bisschen Ordnung in deine Aufzeichnungen bekommst. Da sind viele, ganz tolle Sachen bei. Aber die Forscher werden Schwierigkeiten haben, aus deiner Unordnung schlau zu werden.“  
„Rodney!“  
„Was?“  
„Denk an das Zeitparadoxon und die Veränderung der Zeitlinie!“  
„Bin ja schon ruhig.“ 

Leonardos Hände schwebten über den Kristallen. „Bereit?“  
„Ja.“ Sheppard setzte sich auch so, dass er ihn nur noch wenige Zentimeter von den Kristallen trennten. „Versuchen wir unser Glück. Rodney?“  
Sheppards Blick lag auf Rodneys Gesichtszügen und Rodney hatte den Eindruck, John wolle sie sich noch mal einprägen, für den Fall, dass es schief ging. Das konnte natürlich auch Quatsch sein und Sheppard guckte nur zufällig mit diesem intensiven Blick in seine Richtung, aber so kurz vor einem Experiment mit ungewissem Ausgang war Rodney bereit, ein Risiko einzugehen. 

„Einen Moment.“ Er hielt die beiden Männer mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger davon ab, sich zu bewegen und beugte sich zu John herüber. Er nahm Johns Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste ihn. Wenn er gerade eine Riesendummheit beging, konnte er später immer noch sagen, dass Rodrigo sich von Giovanni verabschiedet hatte. Auch wenn er dieses Mal Rodrigo wegsperrte und den Kuss ganz alleine genoss. Für ein paar Sekunden sich an Johns Lippen unter seinen erfreute und sich fragte, wie es wäre, wenn Sheppard, den Kuss auch noch beantworten würde. 

Bevor es dazu kommen konnte, trennte er sich von John, konzentrierte sich auf die Kristalle und sagte: „Jetzt!“  
Sheppard hatte gerade noch Gelegenheit sich zu fragen, ob das jetzt Rodrigo oder Rodney gewesen war, da spürte er auch bereits das Knistern und Erwachen der Kristalle unter seinen Fingern.

Und schon in den nächsten vier, fünf Sekunden war allen drei Männern klar, dass das regelmäßige geometrische Muster, das hätte entstehen müssen, sich nicht klar ausbilden konnte. John konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, aber es fühlte sich falsch an, als ob das ganze Universum an dieser Stelle einen Riss hatte. Er warf seine ganze Energie darauf, diesen Riss zu kitten, richtete seine Gedanken darauf aus, es zu überbrücken und sich gleichzeitig in das Schiff zurückzudenken. In ihr Leben auf der Erde zurückzudenken, mit aller Macht dahin zu streben, Rodney mitzunehmen und die sich langsam zerfasernden Strukturen zusammen zu halten. 

An seiner Seite kämpfte Rodney sich immer weiter nach oben, während im Hintergrund Leonardo versuchte das Wegschwappen der Energie, das Zerstäuben ins Nichts aufzuhalten und die Energie der Kristalle und der Gedanken in eine Richtung, in Richtung Zukunft zu lenken. 

Sheppard wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass es nicht genug war, dass sie nicht die Kraft hatten, das Gewebe aufrecht zu erhalten, dass es nicht reichte, fünfhundert Jahre zu überspannen. Dass es nicht reichte auch Rodney mitzunehmen. 

„Geh!“, rief Rodney ihm zu, der dieselbe Erkenntnis in dem Moment mit ihm teilte. „Du alleine schaffst es. Geh und sieh zu, wie du mich dann hier herausbringst.“ 

Und durch das ganze Netz schwappte die Erkenntnis, dass es kein weiteres Mal geben würde, dass die Energie der Kristalle niemals ausreichen würde, so einen Versuch noch einmal zu unternehmen, sie entluden sich rasend schnell. Keine Chance. 

„Nein!“ Verbissen mobilisierte Sheppard noch einmal alle seine Kräfte. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

„Verflucht! Blutdruck 170 zu 120, Puls achtzig und rasant steigend!“ 

Seit knapp zwei Minuten beobachteten Daniel und Lorne jetzt die sich rapide verschlechternde Werte, ohne dass sie dafür den Grund erkennen konnten. Es hatte ganz plötzlich eingesetzt, als wären Sheppard und McKay größter körperlicher Anstrengung ausgesetzt.

„Evan. Wir sind uns doch ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht die Ori sind. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen.“  
Natürlich merkte Major Lorne, dass Daniel, dadurch dass er seinen militärischen Rang wegließ und ihn mit Vornamen anredete, ihm suggerieren wollte, dass es ein Freundschaftsdienst war, wenn jetzt einer von ihnen sein Leben mit diesen verfluchten Kristallen riskierte. Und da er sich sicher war, dass Daniel hier nützlicher war, als dort wo auch immer man landete, wenn man diese Steine anfasste, gab er ihm gar keine Gelegenheit mehr zu diskutieren. Meinte nur: „Okay“, und nahm auch schon im selben Moment den Kristall auf, der Sheppards Hand entfallen war. 

„Nein!“  
Daniel schrie und doch merkte Lorne, dass im selben Moment auch Sheppard schrie.  
„Colonel?“ Lorne blinzelte und fand sich wie in einem Energienetz wieder. Er wollte dagegen ankämpfen, als er Rodney hörte.  
„Major!“  
Lornes Verständnis klärte sich etwas und er erkannte die schemenhaften Umrisse eines Dimensionengitters, eines Energieflusses, der von den Kristallen, McKay, Sheppard und einem weiteren Mann gespeist wurde.  
„Lorne!“ Sheppard klang erleichtert und befahl im selben Moment: „Denken Sie an das Schiff, denken Sie an unsere Zeit, denken Sie daran, wo wir hinwollen!“ 

Das Feld schwankte, verstärkte sich und die neue Energie band sich sichernd und unterstützend ein. Der Absprung schien zum Greifen nahe, die Strukturen wurden klarer und klarer, aber das Ziel wollte sich einfach nicht zeigen. 

Plötzlich sagte Leonardo entschuldigend: „Es ist ein Pentagramm. Das heißt wir brauchen fünf Genträger. Es tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass man es mit vier Personen niemals schaffen kann. Der angebrochene Kristall ist nicht das Problem, aber es nicht auf vier Leute ausgelegt. Und es gibt auch keine Möglichkeit das zu überbrücken.“ 

Auch Rodney hatte sich in der Struktur umgeschaut, hatte Berechnungen angestellt und kam jetzt enttäuscht zu demselben Ergebnis. „Ich hätte es vorher sehen sollen. Es geht nicht. Wir können nur noch versuchen, an unseren Ausgangspunkt zurückzukehren. Major Lorne, mit etwas Glück, sollte Sie wieder herauskommen. Vielleicht können Sie John mitnehmen. Er hat das stärkste Gen.“ 

\--------------------------------------------------

Dieser verfluchte Bastard hatte ihn tatsächlich ausgetrickst und den Kristall angefasst! Hilflos musste Daniel mit ansehen, wie auch Major Lorne in Ohnmacht fiel und er ihn gerade noch auffangen konnte, ehe er auf den Boden oder in die beiden Patienten krachte. Behutsam legte Daniel den bewusstlosen Major ebenfalls auf den Boden. 

Etwas Gutes hatte diese Aktion allerdings gehabt, die Lebenszeichen von Sheppard und McKay wurden wieder stabiler. 

Das hieß? Mist, Daniel hatte keine Ahnung, was das hieß! Frustriert setzte er die Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. Das konnte alles heißen. Von: Lorne hatte die Lösung gefunden bis zu … Da! Die Werte begannen schon wieder anzusteigen, was auch immer Lorne gemacht hatte, war also nicht von Dauer gewesen. Aber es hatte für einen Moment geholfen. Vielleicht gab es so etwas wie einen kritischen Punkt? 

Sheppard begann jetzt um Atem zu ringen und Daniel hatte nur ein paar Sekunden Zeit, um sich klar zu werden, dass er niemals drei Leute gleichzeitig beatmen und am Leben halten konnte, sollte es zum Schlimmsten kommen. Aber vielleicht würde seine Anwesenheit etwas bewirken. Vielleicht konnte ein Mann mehr im Kampf – wogegen sie auch gerade kämpften – etwas ändern. Er nahm die Schatulle mit dem Pentagramm, setzte sich auf den Boden und griff nach dem Kristall. Wenn es ihm gelänge, den Kristall wieder in die Schatulle zu befördern … vielleicht wäre das des Rätsels Lösung? 

Anders als bei Lorne leuchtete der Kristall nicht, als er ihn anfasste und er konnte ihn in die Schatulle zurücklegen, ohne dass er ohnmächtig wurde. Das war interessant. Doch …

… plötzlich erfasste Daniel ein Strudel und als letzter Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf: Gut, dass du schon auf dem Boden sitzt. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Funken stoben, es krachte, das Dimensionengitter schwankte und waberte, kippelte hin und her und trudelte richtungslos durcheinander.  
„Was ist denn das jetzt für ein Obermist?“, schimpfte Rodney.

„Hm… ich fürchte, das bin ich“, gestand Daniel kleinlaut, dem es jetzt immerhin gelang, nicht mehr wie ein Elefant durch das Gitter zu trapsen, sondern sich wild funkelnd am Rand hielt.  
„Dr. Jackson? Sie können hier gar nicht sein”, meinte Sheppard perplex.  
Doch jetzt mischte sich Leonardo ein. „Sie… Sie waren mal aufgestiegen!“ Fasziniert betrachtetet er Daniel.  
„Man hat mich rausgeworfen“, gab Daniel zu.  
„Das macht nichts. Das ist die nötige Energie, die wir brauchen!“ Leonardo war völlig begeistert. „Halten Sie die Kristalle fest und versuchen Sie, Richtung in Ihre Gedanken zu bringen.“ 

Daniel spürte wie sich die Energie der Kristalle in seine Handflächen brannte. Sheppard bahnte den Weg, McKay hinterher, dann Lorne und zum Schluss gab Leonardo Daniel einen kräftigen Schubs in die Richtung - - - und es war, als ob sie alle fielen. 

In konzentrischen Kreisen auf den Boden zurasten, dann wie ein Sprung vom Fünfmeter-Brett, ein paar Sekunden Orientierungslosigkeit - - - und dann schauten sich als erstes Lorne und Daniel an. Dr. McKay und Colonel Sheppard „erwachten“ nur wenige Augenblicke später. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

„Sind wir in der richtigen Zeit?“, war Rodneys erste Frage. Er war aber beruhigt schon mal alle seine Kollegen und Freunde um sich herum zu haben. Glücklicherweise hatte es ihn nirgendwo alleine hinverschlagen.  
„Ich denke schon“, meinte Lorne, der sich umschaute. „Dort sind unsere Kaffeetassen, Ihre Infusionsbeutel …“

„Soll das heißen, wir hatten die letzten Tage nichts zu essen, außer diesen … Säcken? Ja, ja, ich habe riesigen Hunger!“ Rodney wollte aufspringen, Schwindel erfasste ihn, ließ ihn taumeln und er sank wieder auf den Schlafsack zurück. 

„Langsam, Dr. McKay“, meinte Lorne, der sich vorsichtig aufsetzte. „Erstens: Sie waren nur gut einen Tag auf diese Infusionslösungen angewiesen. Zweitens: man kann einem Ohnmächtigen nichts anderes geben und drittens: muten Sie Ihrem Kreislauf nicht zu viel zu und bleiben Sie noch einen Moment ruhig liegen, ich hole Ihnen etwas zu essen.“ 

Erst jetzt sah er, dass Daniel die Hände abgespreizt vor den Körper hielt und mit gerunzelten Brauen betrachtete. Er kam nähern und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung? Oh…!“  
Daniels Handinnenflächen waren verbrannt und der Abdruck der Kristalle noch deutlich sichtbar.  
„Als hätte ich versucht, eine heiße Pfanne ohne Topflappen anzufassen“, meinte Daniel mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, als Lorne eine Hand in seine Hände nahm, um sie näher zu betrachten. 

„Warten Sie, ich schaue mal, was wir dabei haben.“ Lorne erhob sich und begann, den Notfallkoffer zu durchwühlen. 

„Und mein Essen?“, grummelte Rodney leise. Es war aber so leise, dass alle wussten, dass er es in dem Moment nicht so meinte.  
„Erzählen Sie mir lieber, wo Sie gewesen sind. Für einen Moment hatten wir befürchtet, es wäre ein weiteres Gerät der Ori. Ich hoffe, es waren keine Ori im Spiel?“, lenkte Daniel ihn ab.

Sheppard und McKay erzählten abwechselnd. Sheppard lieferte immer die Superkurzfassung und McKay schob noch etliche Details hinterher. Sie erklärten kurz, warum sie sich so ohne Probleme in der Zeit zurecht gefunden hatten und Rodney rief erstaunt: „Ich kann kein Italienisch mehr! Es ist praktisch alles weg!“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ nicht erkennen, ob er darüber erfreut oder betrübt war. 

Als das erste Mal der Name `Leonardo da Vinci´ fiel, vergaß Daniel seine verbrannten Hände völlig, wedelte mit ihnen herum, sprudelte Fragen heraus und Lorne musste sehen, wie er die Bandagen befestigt bekam. 

Daniel und Lorne entspannten sich sichtbar, als sie merkten, dass die Geschichte ohne Mord und Totschlag auskam und die beiden niemals in Lebensgefahr gewesen waren. 

Die Tatsache, dass auch da Vinci ein Antiker war, brachte vor allem Daniel in stotterndes Erstaunen. Die Erwähnung Savanarolas ließ Daniel aufseufzen und er erklärte ihnen, dass dieser religiöse Eiferer noch fürchterliche Macht gewinnen und in Florenz die Scheiterhaufen brennen würden, auf denen nicht nur unzählige Menschen starben, sondern auch viele Gemälde, Bücher und andere wertvolle Dinge verbrannt werden würden.  
Die Sache mit der Laterna Magica und Sheppards Beschreibung von Rodneys Filmvorführ-Künsten dagegen ließ ihn breit grinsen. 

Zwischendurch holte Major Lorne schnell etwas zu essen und zu trinken und rief Dr. Lam an, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sich die Lage entspannt hätte und vor allem, dass sie ihre ganze Ausrüstung nicht hier hoch schleppen musste, sondern sie alle nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf und wenn das Wetter etwas besser wäre, zu ihr absteigen würden. 

Als er zurückkam, sagte Sheppard gerade: „… ja und genau als wir feststellen, dass wir niemals genügend Energie hätten, um wieder in unsere Zeit zurückzukehren, plumpsten als erstes Sie, Major, in das … Netz und kurz darauf hatten Sie Ihren großen Auftritt, Dr. Jackson.“  
„Großen Auftritt? Das ganze Konstrukt wäre beinahe zerrissen“, beschwerte sich McKay. 

Daniel erwiderte ohne Anzeichen von Reue: „Es hat Ihnen jedenfalls Ihren Hintern gerettet, McKay.“  
„Nur weil Leonardo uns in die richtige Richtung geschubst hat.“  
„Das … das … war Leonardo da Vinci?“ Daniels Mund blieb offen stehen.  
„Ja“, McKay grinste sehr selbstgefällig. „Unser guter Freund Leonardo. Ein netter Mensch.“

Daniel sammelte sich einen Moment, dann meinte er zu Sheppard: „Ich bin auf den ausführlichen Bericht mehr als gespannt. Bitte lassen Sie kein Detail aus.“  
„Ich werde mir Mühe geben.“  
Daniel drehte sich zu Rodney und fragte wie nebenbei: „Waren Rodrigo und Giovanni auch schwul?“ 

McKays Schlucken, sein rascher, fragender Blick zu Sheppard, waren Antwort genug und so gestattete sich Daniel ebenfalls ein kleines, selbstgefälliges Grinsen und meinte viel zu liebenswürdig zu McKay: „Das Detail würde ich aus dem offiziellen Bericht allerdings herauslassen.“  
Rodney lief rot an und aufgebracht stammelte er: „Was soll das … Was wollen Sie …?“  
Sheppard legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und meinte mit einem Nicken in Daniels Richtung: „Ich denke, das hast du verdient, Rodney.“ 

Daniel erhob sich und wandte sich an Major Lorne: „Ich für meinen Teil müsste jetzt dringend mal ein paar Stunden schlafen. Wie ist es mit Ihnen?“  
„Ich komme mit.“ Er erhob sich ebenfalls. „Colonel Sheppard, Doktor McKay. Es ist gut, dass Sie wieder wohlbehalten zurück sind. Angenehme Nachtruhe.“  
Er folgte Daniel in den Vorraum, wo sie ihre Isomatten ausrollten, in die Schlafsäcke krochen und innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen waren, jetzt, da die Anspannung von ihnen abgefallen war. 

„Was war das?“, empörte sich McKay. „Was will dieser … dieser arrogante Archäologe andeuten, wenn er jetzt mit Lorne ins Vorzimmer verschwindet und uns alleine lässt?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, was Dr. Jackson andeuten will, Rodney“, entgegnete Sheppard und streckte sich wieder auf seinem Schlafsack aus.  
„Meinst du er denkt …?“ Rodney ließ sich auf sein Lager plumpsen und starrte an die Decke.  
„Vielleicht hat er auch nur lange genug mit dem Militär zusammengearbeitet, um zu wissen, was zu unnötigen Rückfragen führt und was man deshalb besser auslässt.“  
„Meinst du er hat was mit …?“ Rodney zog fragend eine Braue hoch.  
Und im selben Moment als Sheppard den Satz mit „O’Neill“ beendete, beendete ihn Rodney mit „Lorne.“  
„Dem General?“  
„Meinem früheren Stellvertreter?“ 

Sie schauten sich an und musste beide grinsen. Noch ein bisschen mehr grinsen, weil sie beide solche Kindsköpfe waren, weil sie erstaunlicherweise heil aus der Sache herausgekommen waren, weil niemand verletzt worden war, weil sie tatsächlich für ein paar Tage in der Renaissance gelebt hatten, weil sie alle noch am Leben waren und weil …weil alles gar nicht so schlecht aussah. 

John „dachte“ die Lampen im Schiff aus und fühlte eine sehr nostalgische Freude darüber, dass das möglich war. Dann rollte er sich auf die Seite und legte eine Hand auf Rodneys Taille. Rodney legte seine Hand darüber.  
„Rodney?“  
„Hmmm?“  
„Eh… der letzte… eh…. Kuss...“  
„Ja?“  
Uhm… war das … er oder … du?“ 

Rodney fühlte, wie sich Johns Finger leicht auf seinem T-Shirt verkrampften. Er wollte das Ganze, was auch immer es war, hier, in dieser Zeitlinie, nicht mit einer Lüge beginnen und so meinte er leise: „Das war ich.“ Hoffentlich war das die Antwort, die John hören wollte.  
„Gut.“ John zog Rodney ein Stückchen näher.

Rodney atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was dieses eine Wort alles beinhaltete und wie er Sheppard kannte, war der sich auch nicht darüber klar. Aber falls John noch ebenso viele Erinnerungen an sein Renaissance-Alter-Ego mit sich herumschleppte wie er, dann … dann würde das in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen ein sehr interessantes, wissenschaftliches Experiment werden – und vielleicht auch noch ein bisschen mehr.

\---------ENDE-------

@Antares, August 2008 

**Author's Note:**

> Wer von den Leuten hat wirklich gelebt? Nun, ganz grob kann man sagen, dass die Leute, die einen Vor- und Nachnamen haben, historische Vorbilder haben. Sie alle haben sich im Herbst 1481 in Florenz aufgehalten. Alle Leute, die nur einen Vornamen haben, sind meine eigenen Erfindungen, ebenso Rodneys und Johns Alter Ego.
> 
>  
> 
> Die historischen Fakten stammen vor allen Dingen aus: 
> 
> Novelli, Luca. Leonardo da Vinci, der Zeichner der Zukunft. Würzburg, 2007  
> (zwar für Kinder geschrieben, aber mit vielen Fakten und nett aufgebaut) 
> 
> White, Micheal, Leonardo da Vinci. Der erste Wissenschaftler. Berlin, 2004  
> (die beste Biographie über da Vinci, die ich gelesen habe. Sehr interessant und gut lesbar)
> 
> Röhrig, Tilman. Wir sind das Salz von Florenz. Bergisch Gladbach, 2002  
> (Ein Roman, in dessen Mittelpunkt Savanarola steht. Vielleicht etwas langatmig)


End file.
